O Resgate
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: UA Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgatalas, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.[casais Sasuke e Sakura, Shika e Temari, Naruto e Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

A missão 

O jornal do dia havia dado uma noticia muito importante, a filha do presidente, e de seus dois melhores amigos haviam sido seqüestradas, elas estavam em um lugar que não foi revelado o nome, acompanhado de um primo de uma das garotas. O ataque havia sido repentino, os guarda-costas foram derrubados, o garoto também havia sido derrubado, as garotas resistiram, mas do mesmo jeito foram levadas.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

No centro de agentes especiais de Konoha, um trio de garotos estava se arrumando para se apresentarem para seu líder, e receberem a missão do dia. Uchiha Sasuke: o garoto mais frio dos agentes, porém habilidoso e ágil, tinha um cabelo preto azulado, e olhos cor de ônix, e um corpo de fazer inveja, que encantavam muitas garotas, usava roupas azul, o que significava que ele era do grupo da defesa . Uzumaki Naruto: um garoto não muito esperto, mas em situações perigosas, sempre surpreendia, era habilidoso, mas cometia alguns erros, tinha um cabelo loiro e olho azul claro, possuía um corpo definido, usava roupas pretas, o que significava que ele era do grupo de ataque surpresa. Nara Shikamaru: o garoto mais inteligente de todos os agentes, mas tinha uma preguiça grande, e sempre achava problemático conviver com o Uchiha e o Uzumaki, tinha um cabelo preto, preso num rabo de cavalo, no alto da cabeça, olhos verde-musgo, possuía um corpo definido, e usava roupas verde, que significava que ele seria sempre o líder e o estrategista do grupo. A sala era não tão pequena, sendo só dos três, tinha janelas grande, paredes pintadas de branco, três grandes armários com códigos, um sofá grande, uma tv, uma mesa, alguns eletrodomésticos básicos, e um banheiro completo.

**Sasuke:** - Teremos problemas... – tinha acabado de desligar a tv, estava terminando despir seu colete.

**Naruto:** - Será que seremos chamados? – estava colocando sua mochila nas costas.

**Shikamaru:** - Que saco, depois dessa missão, eu vo tirar férias! - encostado na parede, olhando pela janela ao seu lado.

**Sasuke:** - Provavelmente seremos chamados, pq tinham que ser garotas? – num tom frio.

**Naruto:** - Garotas são mais fáceis de si lidar, e outra quem sabe elas não são kawaii? – sonhando acordado.

**Shikamaru:** - É só nisso que você pensa? – com uma voz tediosa.

**Naruto:** - Não, penso em ramen e em ser o melhor agente de Konoha!- sonhando acordado.

**Sasuke:** - Só depois de mim, dobe! – exibia um sorriso irônico.

**Shikamaru:** - Me façam o favor, e vão se matar longe de mim, não to nem a fim de ficar separando brigas hoje...

**Naruto:** - Você é o mais preguiçoso de todos, realmente não sei como você chegou até aqui! – resmungou

**Sasuke:** - O que você ta falando dobe? Eu também não sei como você chegou até aqui...

A discussão foi interrompida, pois a porta havia sido aberta, e por ela entrou Hatake Kakashi, responsável pelo crescimento em conjunto do grupo.

**Kakashi:** - Yo...

**Naruto:** - Onegai, diz que nós vamos ficar com o caso da filha do presidente!

**Kakashi:** - Realmente eu não sei, vamos ver Sarutobi-sama, ele dara a missão de vocês!

**Shikamaru:** - Você não vai nos acompanhar?

**Kakashi:** - Não poderei, terei que cuidar da defesa da casa do presidente!

**Sasuke:** - Típico deles, mandam você para uma missão fácil, e nos colocam na linha de fogo! – ficou bravo, ele tinha a certeza que estavam usando eles.

**Shikamaru:** - To tendo a sensação que vamos ficar com o caso da filha do presidente!

**Naruto:** - Yoshi...

**Kakashi:** - Vamos logo encontrar o Sarutobi-sama, ele quem vai decidir o que fazer com vocês!

Os quatros se retiraram da pequena sala, eles caminhavam por um corredor grande, pintado de branco, cheio de portas e janelas, cada porta tinha o nome dos integrantes que ali ficavam, eram considerados um time, trabalhavam juntos há alguns tempo, Kakashi sempre os guiava, tinha que ajuda-los, já que ele era o mentor dos três. Pegaram o elevador, e foram rapidamente para o 10º andar, ao sair do elevador, ao lado esquerdo tinha sala de reunião, ao lado direito tinha várias mesas com computadores, em cada mesa, tinha uma garota, elas ajudavam os agentes, os guiando, e passando as informações necessárias ou mudanças no plano, continuaram a caminhar, chegaram a sala de Sarutobi-sama. Kakashi se afastou um pouco dos garoto e se aproximou da mesa da secretária.

**Kakashi:** - Yo Yamanaka, poderia avisar que estamos aqui?

**Ino:** - Hai... – pegou o telefone –Sarutobi-sama eles chegaram... Sim senhor... Hai... – a garota desligou o telefone. – Podem entrar...

**Kakashi:** - Arigatou...

Kakashi vez sinal para que eles o seguirem, enquanto abria a porta da sala de Sarutobi.

Ino apenas olhava para os três garotos que agora se aproximavam, realmente eles eram lindos, bem incorporados, reparou mais em um deles, mas ao prestar mais atenção no garoto dos olhos ônix, sentiu um olhar gelado sobre si, achou melhor voltar aos seus afazeres.

Os garotos entraram na sala, e perceberam que ali se encontravam mais três senhores, além do Chefão e de Kakashi.

**Sarutobi:** - Sentem-se, o que vamos conversar é extremamente perigoso, vocês são a equipe que mais tem experiência em resgate e segredo, por isso achei melhor enquadra-los nessa missão. – ele deu uma pequena pausa – Conheçam o senhor Hyuuga Hiashi, e seus dois amigos: senhor Katsuhiro Yukio, um dos maiores e famosos empresários do país, e o senhor Haruno Togashi, comando supremo do exército do país. Essas são as garotas que foram seqüestradas. – Sarutobi deu para cada agente, uma pasta – Aqui se encontra todas as informações que vocês podem precisar sobre elas, a pasta que pegarem serão suas, não podem trocar entre si!

**Sr. Haruno:** - Sarutobi-sama, eles são apenas crianças, como posso entrar a vida da minha pequena na mão deles? – preocupado.

**Sr. Hyuuga:** - Togashi-san, se Sarutobi-sama chamou eles, é pq eles são competentes, quando pedi esse favor a Sarutobi-sama, pedi os melhores agentes de Konoha!

**Sr. Katsuhiro:** - Togashi-san, você não reconhece o garoto da ponta?

O Senhor Haruno olhou bem para Sasuke.

**Sarutobi:** - Deixe me apresenta-los, começando por este que Katsuhiro-san apontou, Uchiha Sasuke, você deve conhece-lo, eles foi um dos melhores agentes que passou sobre os cuidados de Asuma-san, e conseguiu passar pelos treinamentos que ela construiu, com poucos arranhões, o garoto que esta no meio, é Uzumaki Naruto, creio que você também se lembre dele, e por último Nara Shikamaru, o líder da equipe e de altíssima inteligência!

Os garotos continuaram com a postura reta, olhando para os senhores que se encontravam à frente de Sarutobi-sama, não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra. Sasuke sabia que a indireta da troca da pasta era para Naruto, ele estava curioso para saber quem era a garota que ele tinha que salvar, queria voltar pra sala deles, olhar a pasta e fazer seus comentários de sempre. Shikamaru estava achando tudo problemático, afinal garotas eram problemáticas, mas o que ele realmente queria era voltar pra sala deles, e assistir seu programa favorito, que já estava pra começar. Naruto não estava nem mais na sala, o loiro estava pensando no ramen que havia deixado para comer depois, bom aquilo não tinha sido uma idéia boa, agora ele se arrependia de não ter comido, pq aquilo estava com cara de que ia demorar muito, em certa parte ele estava concordando com Shikamaru, ali estava um saco.

**Sr. Haruno:** - Espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo! – continuava preocupado.

**Sarutobi:** - As pessoas que as raptaram, são os famosos "Los Iluminados", creio que vocês já ouviram falar deles!

**Sasuke:** - Não me diga que eles voltaram Sarutobi-sama, levamos seis meses para destruí-los!

**Sarutobi:** - É, chegou a informação que um novo líder apareceu, dizem que ele era um grande cientista, desenvolveu um vírus de altíssima potência, que tornaria todas as pessoas em marionetes dele!

**Naruto:** - O que eu não entendo, é aonde elas entram? – confuso.

**Shikamaru:** - As filhas das pessoas mais importantes do país, o presidente, o maior general do exercito e o empresário, todos amigos e em posições poderosas, pegar elas era o alvo mais fácil, devo deduzir que as três se conheciam, com certeza, eles não fizeram isso de um dia para outro, no mínimo, eles devem ter seguido elas, devem ter descobertos os lugares que elas sempre visitavam, algo que nunca iria mudar, um lugar de fácil acesso e que elas fossem pelo menos um dia da semana, mas nunca deixavam de ir, talvez pegando elas, eles conseguiriam o que eles querem!

Os senhores se surpreenderam com a dedução do garoto, e não foram dados muitos detalhes a imprensa, o que foi divulgado era que elas haviam sido seqüestradas por um grupo de rebeldes, que estavam contra o presidente e seu exército.

**Sasuke:** - Pelo menos sabemos aonde elas estão?

**Sarutobi:** - Em uma ilha, ao leste do país, esse - estendeu a eles um pedaço de papel, que foi pego por Shikamaru – é o bilhete que foi deixado.

" Senhor Presidente, se quiser ver sua filha e companhia, renuncie a presidência, e me coloque em seu lugar, faça com que seu amigo o General me apóie, pois a filha dele também esta comigo. Caso nada disso seja feito, começo a matar a filha do seu querido amigo empresário, creio que não seja preciso citar nomes, você sabe a quem eu me refiro. Quanto mais cedo isso acontecer, mais rápido sua filha voltara.

_Estarei te observando._

_Orochimaru_

Obs: Irei lhe dar uma dica do paradeiros das garotas, elas estão em uma ilha ao leste do país, e digo que a ilha esta sobre o meu comando, qualquer tentativa de mandar ratinhos atrás delas, será em vão."

**Shikamaru:** - Eles já decidiram quem vai morrer primeiro!

**Sasuke:** - Que desgraçado, ratinhos, quem ele pensa que esta chamando de ratinhos, vou acabar com vida dele em um tiro só! – irritado.

**Naruto:** - Será que lá vai ter ramen? – falou baixo, seguido por um suspiro - Eu não pareço com um ratinho, se bem que nós poderíamos brincar de gato e rato. O que acham? – tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

**Sasuke:** - Concordo, poderemos mostrar a ele quem são os ratinhos! - era muito raro Naruto e Sasuke concordarem com alguma coisa.

Mas quando se tratava de destruição, os dois eram ótimos no assunto, como ataques rápidos e surpresas.

**Shikamaru:** - Deixem me lembrar vocês que estamos indo para resgatar a filha do presidente e suas amigas, não para explodir a ilha! – como aqueles dois davam trabalho.

**Kakashi:** - Sasuke e Naruto, não sejam tão impulsivos, essa missão será bem diferente, vocês terão que tomar todo o cuidado, com certeza vocês terão companhia e não estarão só, creio que Shikamaru pensara em algo!

Os três apenas assentiram, Kakashi deu graças a Kami-sama, por Naruto não reclamar por seguir ordens do Shikamaru, e Sasuke fazendo seus comentários destrutivos e frios de sempre.

**Sarutobi:** - Esse é Hatake Kakashi, ele liderou o grupo desde o começo, conhece melhor os garotos do que ninguém, Hiashi-san, ele cuidara da sua defesa, assim como a do Yukio-san e a do Togashi-san!

**Sr. Hyuuga:** - Desse jeito fico mais tranqüilo, tenho certeza que minha filha estará em boas mãos!

**Sr. Haruno:** - Se algo acontecer a minha pequena, culparei vocês! – estava muito bravo com a calma de todos, levantou e se retirou da sala.

**Sr. Katsuhiro:** - Perdoem ele, ele é apegado demais a única filha que tem, agora descobriram a pouco tempo que a esposa dele esta com câncer, agora a filha some, tudo isso esta sendo difícil para Togashi-san agüentar! – falava num tom desanimado.

**Sr. Hyuuga:** - Ele não é do tipo, que senta e espera acontecer, ele corre atrás, e luta por aquilo que quer até o final, onegai, tragam elas de volta e vivas!

**Naruto:** - Eu prometo, é uma promessa de vida!

**Shikamaru:** - Faremos o possível...

O telefone de Sarutobi-sama começou a tocar, ele o atendeu rapidamente.

**Sarutobi:** - Sim Yamanaka... Que bom que ela já esta aqui, apesar de estar atrasada... Claro, mande a entrar...- ele desligou o telefone – Desculpem pela demora dela, mas agora que ela esta aqui tudo irá ser mais fácil!

Ninguém da sala entendeu o que o Sarutobi-sama quis dizer, a porta foi aberta, e por ela entrou uma jovem, trajando roupas pretas e um pouco justas ao corpo, seus passos ecoavam pela sala, ela caminhava em direção a Sarutobi-sama, os garotos olharam curiosos para ela, Kakashi já tinha noção do que ela fazia e que com certeza, eles não iriam concordar. Ela tinha um cabelo preto, liso e que vinham até o ombro, possuía olhos da cor lilás, que deixavam transparecer curiosidade, usava um óculos de armação bem feminina, que dava o aspecto de inteligência e seriedade, usava apenas um batom rosa, nada muito chamativo, nem no rosto, nem as roupas.

**Sarutobi:** - Senhores, apresento a vocês, Hayashi Ayane, ela conduzirá a busca das garotas, e ajudara em tudo o que for preciso!

**Sasuke:** - Não precisamos de uma garota para atrapalhar!

Sarutobi-sama ia responder o garoto, mas Ayane apenas sorriu e olhou para Sasuke de um modo violento.

**Ayane:** - Presumo que você seja o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, claro que eu não irei atrapalhar você, pois não irei junto fisicamente! – dando um sorriso irônico.

**Naruto:** - Como assim não vai fisicamente? – um pouco confuso.

**Ayane:** - Uzumaki Naruto, não é? – o garoto assentiu – Eu irei ficar aqui na central, e através de equipamentos altamente desenvolvidos, irei guia-los pelos caminhos certo e farei de tudo para que a missão seja completada com sucesso!

**Shikamaru:** - Você não é daqui não é? – calmo.

**Ayane:** - Não! – ainda exibia um sorriso irônico, que deixava Sasuke irritado.

**Sasuke:** - Não precisamos da ajuda dela, podemos nos virar sozinhos! – bravo.

**Ayane:** - Mesmo que você não queira Sasuke-san, terá que me deixar ajuda-lo, estou aqui a pedido do Presidente, pois uma das garotas é minha amiga de infância, estou fazendo isso somente por ela e seu pai!

**Sr. Hyuuga:** - Senhorita Hayashi, arigatou!

**Ayane:** - Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que elas voltem vivas e seguras, Sarutobi-sama reuniu os melhores agentes de Konoha, fique tranqüilo, isso não demorara muito! – a garota expressa um rosto sereno.

**Sarutobi:** - Podem ir, mas antes que me esqueça, senhorita Hayashi, vejo que se atrasou mais do que o previsto!

**Ayane:** - Gomen Sarutobi-sama, é que uma velhinha me pediu ajuda, e não pude deixar de ajuda-la!

Os meninos conheciam aquele tipo de desculpa.

**Sarutobi:** - Não se atrase da próxima vez, podem ir, vocês partiram ao amanhecer!

Os três garotos se retiraram da sala, sendo seguidos pela garota, apenas Kakashi continuou na sala. Eles fizeram seu caminho de volta para a sala deles, Ayane continuava a segui-los, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita, até chegarem ao local, todos adentraram na sala, Ayane acabou fechando a porta.

**Sasuke:** - Pq você esta aqui? – sendo grosso.

**Ayane:** - Eu preciso saber o que vocês vão fazer, entendo que você me odeie, e de fato eu não ligo pra isso! – sendo sincera.

**Shikamaru:** - Acontece que acabamos de pegar a ficha delas, ainda não temos a mínima idéia de como elas são!

Ayane sorriu maliciosamente. Os três procuraram ler tudo o que estava na pasta. Sasuke foi o primeiro a ver a foto da garota que tinha que resgatar, seu nome: Haruno Sakura, a filha do coronel, ta ele tinha que concordar que a garota não era feia, pelo contrário era bonita, possuía um corpo bem delineado, balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, o que conseguiu. Naruto pulou internamente ao ver a foto da garota, suposta filha do presidente, como ela era bonita, tinha a inocência no olhar, parecia um anjinho, seu nome: Hyuuga Hinata, até no nome ela era linda, o garoto se deixou levar pela foto e ficou observando a foto por bastante tempo. Já Shikamaru não havia gostado do que estava lendo, aquela garota seria problemático demais, seu comportamento não era um doce, quer dizer não era para as garotas serem amáveis? Ela era o contrário, seu nome: Katsuhiro Temari, pegou a foto para dar uma espiada na garota, ela não era feia nem linda, para ele estava bom do jeito que estava, ele pressentia que eles iriam brigar muito.

Ayane apenas observava tudo silenciosamente, logo depois eles se reuniram, Shikamaru criou um plano perfeito, com a ajuda da garota, nada poderia dar errado. Ayane se retirou da sala deles, cada um se trocou e foi para casa, pois teriam que madrugar, se quisessem chegar ao local ao amanhecer.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Yo pessoal... Estou de volta, com uma fic de minha autoria, espero que vocês gostem... please deixe reviews, só para saber o que estão achando, pode até ser pra criticar, aceito sugestões...Kissus Já ne...**


	2. O Seqüestro!

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

O seqüestro 

Hinata acordou berrando. Sua cabeça estava latejando, ela estava de olhos fechados. Tudo o que lembrava era de uma fumaça e logo depois tudo ficou escuro, ela tinha escutado suas amigas a chamarem, seu primo a chamou, mas ela não conseguiu responder. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, mas foi se definindo com o tempo. Logo reconheceu os corpos ao seu lado: Eram de Sakura e Temari que se encontravam desacordadas. A garota observou o local em que elas se encontravam, nunca havia aquele lugar em sua vida, o que será que acontecera? Sua cabeça ainda latejava...Engatinhou devagar para entre as duas.

**Hinata:** - Sakura, acorde... – A menina não fez movimento nenhum – Temari, onegai acorde...

Temari se mexeu, Hinata deu graças a Kami-sama! Elas estavam bem, até aquele momento, mas onde será que estavam?

Temari sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir, além de pesada. Por um minuto tudo o que ocorrera passou pela sua cabeça...

" Flashback 

_O dia estava lindo, as garotas haviam decido a ir em um campo de flores. Lá elas ficavam conversavam, brincavam. Hinata estava sentada entre as Tulipas brancas, Sakura embaixo de uma árvore de flores de cerejeiras. Temari não tinha preferência por nenhuma flor, algumas delas davam alergia a garota, então fazia companhia sentada ao lado de Sakura._

_**Sakura:** - Pq o Neji-san nunca se aproxima da gente? – confusa._

_**Temari:** - Ele esta sempre com a gente, mas é como se ele não quisesse fazer parte..._

_**Sakura:** - Será que ele ta apaixonado por você, Temari?Ou vendo o seu jeito, ele tenha muito medo de se aproximar?- rindo._

_**Temari:** - Já começou com as suas piadinhas, neh? E se ele estivesse, você ficaria encalhada pro resto da vida! – cutucando-a_

_**Sakura:** - Eu ainda acho alguém que me queira mas você, Temari, com esse seu jeito afasta todos os garotos! – séria._

_**Temari:** - Sakura você não tinha dito que ele era apaixonado por mim? Só que dessa vez não vai ter tempo pra resposta, eu juro que te mato! – partindo para a ação._

_Temari tentou pular no pescoço de Sakura, mas a garota começou a chamar por Hinata e ao mesmo tempo tentava afastar Temari. Hinata teve que ir até as duas e tentar afastar Temari de Sakura._

_**Hinata:** - Posso saber pq vocês estão brigando? – ofegante._

_**Temari:** - A baka da Sakura começou a implicar com o meu jeito! – séria._

_**Sakura:** - Ela disse que eu iria ficar encalhada pro resto da vida..._

_Hinata suspirou, não tinha jeito, as duas voltaram a discutir. Não adiantava fazer nada, isso nunca mudaria..._

_Percebeu que Sakura havia desistido de discutir com Temari, pois estava quase apanhando da garota, que se encontrava furiosa._

_**Sakura:** -Mudando de assunto, papai me deixou montar outro projeto para o treinamento de agentes, e dessa vez eu vo atacar com tudo... – empolgada._

_**Temari:** - Me deixa preparar as armadilhas?- bolando vários obstáculos mirabolantes._

_**Sakura:** - Claro, ninguém te vence nesse assunto! Ah, Hinata, você poderia fazer o esboço do lugar e eu colocaria a mais alta tecnologia que existe! – sorrindo docemente para a Hyuuga._

_**Hinata:** - Claro, farei o meu melhor! – devolvendo o sorriso._

_**Temari:** - Hinata, pq seu primo não fica perto da gente?- olhando para Neji._

_**Hinata:** - Neji recebeu ordens de papai, para ficar sempre perto de mim, mas não tão próximo! – olhou para Neji também, mas logo mudou a direção do olhar e o deixou vagar pelas flores que tinham por ali._

_**Sakura:** - Uhn, Temari, ta tão interessada nele, é? – brincando._

_**Temari:** - Ah, Sakura, não me compare com você, você não pode ver um garoto bonito que fica toda bobona! – séria._

_Hinata riu, elas adoravam ficar juntas. Foram criadas quase juntas... Se bem que estava faltando uma pessoa que também fizera parte de sua infância._

_Elas caminharam um pouco pelo campo de flores que era ao lado da base militar do pai de Sakura, Neji seguia-as de longe. Um helicóptero começou a sobrevoar o local onde elas se encontravam. Claro, as garotas não deram a mínima, afinal pelo menos três vezes por dia descia alguém na base militar, então continuaram a caminhar alegremente. De repente surgiu uma fumaça._

_**Sakura:** - Hinata e Temari, não respirem esse gás! – tapando o nariz com as mãos._

_**Temari:** - Hinata! – ela fez o mesmo que Sakura._

_**Neji:** - Hinata-san! – gritava ao mesmo tempo em que corria em direção a elas._

_Hinata até aquele momento havia respirado a fumaça, logo a garota caiu inconsciente. Sakura e Temari colocaram as mãos no rosto, chamaram por Hinata que já se encontrava inconsciente. Sakura não resistiu por muito tempo e acabou desmaiando. Temari estava aflita, não sabia o que fazer. Olhou rapidamente para Neji e percebeu que alguém se aproximava por trás de dele._

_**Temari:** - Neji-san, atrás de você! – gritou bem aflita._

_Havia sido tarde demais. Haviam derrubado o garoto e a pessoa agora caminhava em direção a Temari. Ela tentou resistir a fumaça, mas o gás havia se intensificado e logo perdeu os sentidos..._

Fim do Flashback" 

Temari ainda não acreditava que aquilo tudo tinha realmente acontecido. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, mas tinha a sensação de aquilo não era um brincadeira.

Ela decidira abrir os olhos e logo reparou que Hinata estava sentada ao lado de Sakura, que se encontrava desacordada. Reparou bem no lugar: Aquele aposento deveria ser antigo, pois havia sido feito com pedras e as janelas eram altas. Havia alguns barris ali e algumas inutilidades que não ajudariam em nada, Temari suspirou.

**Hinata:** - Esta bem, Temari? – preocupada.

**Temari:** - Estou sim, mas a pessoa que fez isso com a gente não vai ficar bem quando eu puser as minhas mãos nele... – com muita raiva.

**Hinata:** - Sakura não acorda, onde será que estamos? – analisando o local.

**Temari:** - Não sei, Hinata, mas te garanto que boa coisa não é. Tenho certeza de que Sakura logo irá acordar! – séria.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, tinham que pensar no que fazer. A essa altura seus pais já deviam ter sido avisados. Com certeza tudo isso criaria uma confusão. As duas perceberam que Sakura começou a se mexer, cada vez mais forte, até que chegou a ponto de gritar, e levantar num susto.

**Temari:** - Gritar não vai nos ajudar, Sakura! – a olhando seriamente.

**Sakura:** - Como assim? Onde estamos? – confusa.

**Hinata:** - Não sabemos, quando acordei já estávamos aqui. Acho que fomos seqüestradas!

**Temari:** - Que legal, será que não tem coisa melhor que isso? – sendo irônica.

**Sakura:** - Não pode ser, papai nunca ia deixar que isso acontecesse. E outra, Neji-san estava conosco!

**Temari:** - Acontece, Sakura, que simplesmente fomos seqüestradas. Neji-san não pode fazer nada pq também acertaram ele. E também estávamos fora das dependências do quartel!

**Sakura:** - Não... Isso não pode ser verdade... – não conseguia acreditar.

**Temari:** - Então olhe a seu redor e me diga se você reconhece esse lugar?

Hinata estava apreensiva, tinha alguma esperança que aquilo fosse mentira, que de alguma maneira Neji abrisse a porta e desse uma bronca nela por se esconder dele. Sakura olhou bem no aposento em que se encontravam. Ao ver que não reconhecia, fechou os olhos lentamente, agora sim elas estavam em maus lençóis. A Haruno não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima que saiu de seus olhos que ainda se encontravam fechados.

O silêncio pairava no lugar, nenhuma das três pronunciou uma palavra, não tinha muito o que falar naquela hora. Primeiro: pq elas tinham sido seqüestradas. Segundo: elas estavam em um lugar desconhecidos e Terceiro: só Kami-sama sabia como elas ia sair daquela situação. Também só tinham duas opções: Ou vivas ou mortas.

**Temari:** - Será que nos manterão aqui por muito tempo?

**Hinata:** - Acho que sim, pelo menos não nos separaram!

**Sakura:** - Acho que não tiveram tempo ainda!

**Temari:** - O que era apenas uma caminhada para esquecer dos problemas acabou se tornando um seqüestro...

**Sakura:** - Gostaria de saber qual o motivo para terem que chegar a esse ponto, afinal, não temos nadar a ver com isso!

**Hinata:** - Acho que já sei! Papai comentou há alguns meses atrás que um grupo denominado " não sei o que dominados"...

Temari e Sakura começaram a rir. Com certeza aquilo não foi comentado, Hinata tinha escutado atrás da porta.

**Hinata:** - Voltando ao assunto... – as duas pararam de rir – Papai comentou algo que alguns agentes de elite de Konoha tinham conseguido dar um fim neles. Durou acho que um ano, será que são eles de novo?

**Temari:** - Hinata, é um mal hábito ficar escutando atrás da porta! Mas pode até ser, nesse mundo só tem pessoas invejosas. Vai ver que fizeram isso pra tentar atingir o seu pai, mas o que eu não entendo é o que me envolve nisso?

**Sakura:** - Você se esqueceu que seu pai é o melhor amigo do pai da Hinata!

**Hinata:** - Seu pai também, Sakura!

Todas concordaram. Então, era essa a resposta! Foram seqüestradas pq seus pais eram amigos, mas o que as pessoas que fizeram isso querem de verdade?

**Sakura:** - Continuo sem saber o pq!

**Temari:** - Acho que não iremos saber!

**Hinata:** - Quanto tempo será que estamos aqui?

Temari e Sakura não souberam responder, pois não tinham a mínima noção do tempo que passou. De acordo com o que elas podiam ver da pequena janela, que estava no alto da sala, o Sol ainda não tinha se posto, mas logo viria a noite. Um caso ainda não definido. Pois se elas dormissem ali sentiriam frio, teriam fome, pegariam um resfriado, ficariam insuportáveis.

**Sakura:** - Será que vamos ter que dormir aqui?

**Temari:** - Acho que sim. Você acha que vão vir nos retirar daqui? Acho pouco provável, e também quando essa porta abrir, eu mato quem entrar...

**Hinata:** - Temari, isso não vai nos ajudar...

**Temari:** - Não acredito que fomos simplesmente seqüestradas... Isso é revoltante...

**Sakura:** - É o destino... – fitava qualquer ponto na sala.

**Hinata:** - Você disse que não acreditava em destino!

**Sakura:** - E não acredito!

**Temari:** - Sé é coisa do destino, que legal, tenho que agradecer por isso? – sendo sarcástica.

**Sakura:** - Estamos as três na mesma situação, você acha que eu queria estar aqui? Não, eu queria estar ao lado da minha oka-san, mas não, estou aqui...

**Hinata:** - Meninas, não vamos perder a cabeça...

O silêncio voltou a pairar no ar.

**Temari:** - E se tentássemos abrir a porta? – se levantando.

**Sakura:** - Você acha que eles são burros o suficiente para deixarem ela aberta? – olhando descrente para Temari.

**Hinata:** - Concordo com a Sakura, não seria tudo tão fácil. Deve ter algo por trás de qualquer coisa...

**Temari:** - Não saberemos se não tentarmos!

As duas ficaram quietas, enquanto Temari caminhava para a porta. Com um pouco de receio...E se a porta abrisse, o que faria? Claro, correriam, mas para onde? Ela não sabia onde estava, e se a porta não abrisse? Chutaria ela até a porta quebrar, mas e se sofressem represarias por causa dessa atitude mal pensada?... Temari pensou bem. Mas que se dane, tinha que tentar! Tinha certeza que se não tentasse, se arrependeria depois. Aproximou-se bem da porta, levou a mão vagarosamente até a maçaneta e a girou.

**Sakura:** - Abriu? – não contendo a curiosidade.

**Temari:** - Abriu...

A garota abriu a porta...As três ficaram um pouco assustadas com isso, não esperavam que a porta estivesse aberta, mas e se tudo isso fosse uma armadilha para mata-las bem rápido?

**Hinata:** - O que faremos?

**Temari:** - Vamos ver o que ta pegando!

Sakura e Hinata se levantaram e se juntaram a Temari, que deu o primeiro passo para o lado de fora da porta. Olhou para os dois lados, não viu ninguém. Fez sinal para Hinata e Sakura se juntarem a ela no outro aposento. O aposento era um sala grande com uma lareira que se encontrava acesa de um lado, com poltronas e sofás ao redor dela e uma mesinha de centro com algumas coisas comestíveis. Também havia uma mesa grande com alguns papéis em cima, alguns abajures antigos que iluminavam bem o local, quadros de paisagem, duas janelas que mostravam uma paisagem misteriosa...aquela mesma paisagem retratada pelo quadro.

**Hinata:** - E agora? – pensativa.

**Temari:** - Próxima porta? – ainda em duvida.

**Sakura:** - Enquanto você tenta abri-la, eu vo dar uma olhada naqueles papéis. – estava muito curiosa.

**Temari:** - Hai!

Temari caminhou para a próxima porta e Sakura foi para a mesa, olhava rapidamente os papéis, que pareciam ser um horários... Ela olhou bem... Aquele era o horário delas, tudo o que ela faziam no dia, tanto juntas, como sozinhas. Bagunçou mais um pouco os papéis... Havia muitas informações sobre elas: Do que gostavam, o que praticavam, o que faziam, e com quem estavam sempre. Aquilo não fora planejado do dia pra noite, estavam espionando elas o tempo todo e já fazia algum tempo.

**Sakura:** - Isso foi planejado!

**Temari e Hinata:** - NANI? – ao mesmo tempo.

**Sakura:** - Esses papéis... Tem tudo sobre nós, o que fazemos, o que gostamos, onde estamos e com quem estamos, e o pior, os horários... – continuava a observar os papéis.

**Hinata:** - Não pode ser, mudamos várias vezes os planos! Não tinha como eles saberem...

**Temari:** - Qual o único lugar que não deixávamos de ir? – já sabia a resposta.

**Sakura:** - O campo de flores... - bingo

**Hinata:** - Como fomos descuidadas... - inconformada

**Temari:** - Quanto mais eu fico sabendo dessa história, mais isso me deixa nervosa, vo tentar abrir a porta...

Temari tentou abrir a porta, mas essa não abriu.

**Sakura:** - Tava muito fácil pro meu gosto!

**Hinata:** - Tem algo perto da lareira...

As três se aproximaram da mesinha de centro.

**Sakura:** - Será que não esta envenenado?

**Temari:** - Mas estão bem embalados, acho que não!

Ouviram um barulho estranho, elas olharam para o lado e encontraram uma Hinata vermelha.

**Hinata:** Gomen, eu não almocei...

Temari e Sakura deram uma pequena risadinha.

**Temari:** - Vamos comer, se estão aqui é pq tem um propósito, vamos aproveitar...

Sakura pegou um chocolate, abriu e mordeu, não tinha nenhuma coisa estranha nele. Temari e Hinata fizeram o mesmo.

Depois de terem se alimentado...

Hinata e Temari sentavam em uma poltrona, cada uma em uma poltrona. Sakura deitou no sofá que tinha ali.

**Temari:** - O que faremos agora?

**Sakura:** - Já escureceu a um bom tempo! – olhando para a janela.

**Hinata:** - Temos que esperar alguém aparecer!

**Sakura:** - Estou com um soninho... – bocejando.

Elas estavam tranqüilas, mas levaram um susto ao escutar alguém rodar a chave na fechadura, e em seguida abrir a porta. Sakura sentou rapidamente e as três olharam para a porta.

**Homem:** - Vejo que nossas queridas convidadas estão acordadas!

Elas não reconheciam aquele homem.

**Temari:** Q-Quem é você?- ainda apreensiva em relação ao homem.

**Homem:** - Deixe-me apresentar, sou Orochimaru, responsável pela estadia de vocês aqui. Ah, também gostaria de apresentar meu subordinado de mais alta confiança: Kabuto! Ele as guiará para seus destinos. Claro que se o presidente cumprir tudo direitinho o que foi pedido, nenhuma de vocês será machucada! – num tom sombrio e maléfico.

**Kabuto:** - Espero que tenham se alimentado e aproveitado o tempo que tiveram juntas, pois a partir de agora, você serão separadas! – sério.

Elas olharam inconformadas para Kabuto, pq agora elas iriam se separar? Qual era o propósito de tudo isso?

**Orochimaru:** - Ficamos sabendo que o presidente contratou uma equipe de resgate... A melhor de Konoha só para virem até aqui e pegar vocês, mas o que eles não contam, é que eu já tinha um plano B. E será bem complicado o resgate sair com sucesso se vocês forem separadas... HAHAHAHAHA...- risada cruel.

Kabuto mostrou um sorriso irônico.

**Kabuto:** - Cada uma irá sair quando eu chamar, não resistam e nem tentem fazer algo, pois sofrerão com seus atos...

**Sakura:** - Ficaremos sozinhas o tempo todo?

**Kabuto:** - Não, alguém ficara perto de vocês o tempo todo, é só para prevenir que intrusos tentem chegar até uma de vocês...

**Orochimaru:** - Sem muita explicação, faça logo o que tem que fazer ainda tenho que resolver outros problemas!

Orochimaru se retirou da sala.

**Kabuto:** - Me acompanhe, Haruno-san... Você vai ser a primeira a deixar a sala!

Sakura olhou para as amigas e viu Temari fazer sinal para ela ir. Qualquer tentativa de fuga seria perda de tempo e as colocariam em risco. Sakura acompanhou Kabuto para fora da sala. Havia um rapaz do lado de fora todo vestido de preto com um olhar frio. Eles pegaram o corredor pelo lado direito. Sakura não sabia o que falar e também estava com um pouco de medo de falar algo. Vai que falasse alguma besteira, poderia perder a cabeça e ela ainda era muito jovem para morrer.

**Kabuto:** - Essa é a sua protegida... – ele se aproximou do ouvido da garota – Se eu fosse você procurava não irritá-lo, pode ser que ele venha a arrancar a sua cabecinha do corpo. Digamos que ele não tem muita paciência!

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da garota. Se o que Kabuto dizia fosse verdade, ela estava ferrada. O homem começou a andar e ela o seguiu, olhava de vez em quando para Kabuto, mas ainda podia enxergar ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Kabuto voltou para a sala, olhou para as duas garotas que sobraram, já tinha escolhido quem seria a próxima.

**Kabuto:** Agora é a vez da, Katsuhiro-san!

Temari levantou e foi até Kabuto, lançou um último olhar para Hinata, suspirou e o seguiu para fora daquele aposento. Havia um rapaz do lado de fora, roupas um pouco largas um cabelo branco, mas que droga de rapaz era aquele? Ela teria que ficar sozinha com ele? Que sorte ela tinha!

**Kabuto:** - Ela está aqui...

**Rapaz de branco:** - Hai, vamos agora!

Temari obedeceu, não valia a pena discutir ou tentar algo. Quando chegasse ao local em que ficaria, pensaria em algo para se fazer. Eles pegaram o corredor para o lado esquerdo.

Kabuto voltou para a sala, olhou para Hinata.

**Kabuto:** - Vamos Hyuuga-san, você é a última e ficara sobre meus cuidados!

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, levantou da poltrona e começou a segui-lo. Eles continuaram seguindo em frente, a garota tentou descobrir para que lado cada uma de suas amigas tinha ido, mas não conseguiu e sabia que Kabuto não iria lhe dizer nada. Então só restaria seguir e ficar quieta o tempo todo...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Em Konoha...

Os três garotos que foram convocados para a missão de resgate davam a última checada no que estavam levando. Se encontravam na sala deles.

**Shikamaru:** - Puts, que saco, isso é tedioso... – reclamava enquanto terminava de arrumar sua mochila.

**Ayane:** - Se é tudo tão tedioso como diz, pq decidiu virar agente? – olhando seriamente para o rapaz.

**Sasuke:** - Pq você tem que se intrometer em tudo, já não basta que vai ficar falando nos nossos ouvidos, você também tem que ficar opinando na nossa vida?

**Ayane: - **Pensei ter deixado tudo claro ontem. E outra, se me intrometo ou não na vida de vocês, é um assunto meu, agora fale menos e trabalhe mais! Você ainda vai atrasar a saída! – olhando vitoriosa para Sasuke.

Sasuke estava quase matando ela, que tampinha chata e intrometida.

**Naruto:** - Pra que são essas pequenas mochilas que você trouxe? – olhando para as mochilas em cima do sofá.

**Ayane:** - Vocês entregarão a quem ficaram de resgatar, como no seu caso, a Hinata-san, essa é a mochila que você vai entregar a ela quando salva-la, ela saberá o que fazer... – jogou a mochila para o Uzumaki que a pegou a tempo de não cair no chão – Essa é da Sakura-san... – jogou para Sasuke, um pouco forte que acabou machucando o Uchiha – E por último, Temari-san... – Jogou para o Nara, que se surpreendeu com o peso da pequena mochila.

**Shikamaru:** - Vai ser problemático andar com isso, quando eu encontrar a garota, ela vai carregar...

**Ayane:** - Apenas seja cavalheiro com ela, se não, comece a temer pela sua vida...

**Shikamaru:** - Que saco, tudo pronto?

**Ayane:** - Deixa eu checar as suas armas...

**Sasuke:** - O que uma simples operante de missões sabe sobre armas? – irônico.

Ayane o olhou com um olhar mortal e suspirou. Aquele garoto não iria tira-lá do sério, afinal, ele ainda era um pivete em relação a ela.

**Ayane:** - Quem te disse que eu sou uma simples operante de missões?

**Sasuke:** - Você não vai fazer exatamente isso? – deduzindo rapidamente

**Ayane:** - - EU QUERO TODAS AS MALDITAS MOCHILAS ABERTAS EM CIMA DA MESA AGORA! - eles o fizeram – Que bom... – ela sorriu.

Os garotos ficaram assustados com o berro dela.

**Ayane:** - Vamos checar primeiro as armas do Sasuke baka: um Rifle CBC Luxo, calibre 22LR, cano de 21 polegadas, coronha em madeira, capacidade de 10 tiros, semi-automático. – ela continuo mexendo na mochila - Espingarda Boito, calibre 12, cano de 28 polegadas, capacidade de oito tiros, completa, tudo o que uma espingarda precisa. Pistola Taurus millennium pro, calibre 380AC, cano de 83 mm , capacidade de 16 tiros, bem discreta. Revolver Taurus, calibre 22LR, cano de 12 polegadas, capacidade de 7 tiros, pra quem gosta de cano longo, sem objeções. Olha só uma faca, com cainha lâmina lisa com 16 cm, cabo trabalhado com isqueiro, eu amo essa faca.

Eles se surpreenderam, como ela sabia sobre armas? Sasuke não estava gostando dos comentários da garota, ele arrumou novamente a mochila.

**Shikamaru:** - Você era uma agente, não é? Pra saber tudo isso sobre aramas...

**Ayane:** - Era... – ela passou pra próxima mochila – Vamos ver as armas do Naruto-san... – abriu bem a mochila e pode ver muita coisa inútil, além das armas, mas deixou de lado -

Rifle Imbel MD1, calibre 22LR, cano de 580mm, capacidade de 5 tiros, coronha em madeira, com trilho para luneta, adoro colocar lunetas nas armas, fica ótimo para ataques rápidos e a longa distância. Espingarda CBC, calibre 12, cano de 24 polegadas, capacidade de 8 tiros, coronha em madeira, uma boa espingarda. Pistola Imbel, inox calibre 380 ACP, cano de 102 mm, capacidade de 20 tiros, boa para quem necessita de ação rápida. Revolver 889, calibre 38, cano de 4 polegadas, capacidade de 6 tiros, é bom pra quem se atrapalha na hora de recarregar a arma. Você também tem uma faca igual ao do Sasuke. – o garoto assentiu - Suas armas estão boas Naruto-san, só não deixa essas tralhas aqui atrapalharem...- Naruto começou a fechar a mochila.

**Sasuke:** - Quem foi seu mentor? Ou quem fez parte do seu time?

**Ayane:** - Não é da sua conta... – passou para a mochila de Shikamaru – Vamos ver Shikamaru-san, um Rifle Taurus, M 62, Calibre 22LR, capacidade de 14 tiros, adoro esse tipo de arma também. Espingarda Boito, calibre 12, cano 28 polegadas, capacidade de oito tiros, prática para tiros rápidos. Pistola Taurus Inox, calibre 380 ACP, cano de 102mm, capacidade de 20 tiros, uma arma para reações rápidas. Revolver Taurus, calibre 22LR, capacidade de 7 tiros, cano de 6,5 polegadas, é boa pra quem não quer muito trabalho. E também tem uma faca igual ao do Sasuke. – Shikamaru arrumou rapidamente a mochila.

**Naruto:** - Estamos bem equipados? – um pouco preocupado.

**Ayane:** - Não bem quanto eu gostaria, mas o que vocês tem da pro gasto, qualquer coisa me avisem, que eu providencio na hora, estão levando bastante munições? – os garotos assentiram – Certo, estão com os coletes?

**Sasuke:** - Você acha que somos inexperientes? – quase partindo pra cima da garota

**Ayane:** - Shikamaru eu tenho certeza que não, o Naruto não sei, agora você eu nem quero saber... Mudando de assunto, essas mochilas que vocês estão carregando terão roupas e coisas básicas paras meninas. Claro que também tem um kit de primeiro socorros, pois tenho certeza que dois de vocês vão se meter em confusão. Não to falando de você Shikamaru-san, então não é um kit qualquer, é "o kit"! Agora, sem mais demora tem um helicóptero que esta a espera de vocês! Dentro de 40 minutos liguem o rádio para fazermos o primeiro contato! Boa sorte, garotos!

Eles vestiram as mochilas, checaram tudo pela última vez, e saíram da sala.

**Sasuke:** - Eu tenho certeza que com ela nos "ajudando" vai ser a pior coisa! – eles estavam se afastando dela, indo em direção ao elevador.

**Ayane:** - Eu escutei, viu Sasuke-baka! Quando você voltar vamos acertar nossas contas, não demore muito! – sorrindo.

**Shikamaru:** - Como ela sabe fingir bem! Sasuke, acho melhor você tomar cuidado, de certa maneira ela tem razão, você não é cuidadoso com as "coisas" que você protege!

**Naruto:** - O Sasuke-teme é um completo desastrado...

**Sasuke:** - O que você ta falando, dobbe? Pelo que eu me lembre, não fui eu que fiquei uma semana preso por tentativa de roubo de comida... – cruzou os braços.

**Naruto:** - Eu ainda acho que aquele tio queria cobrar duas vezes, aquele aproveitador de turistas...

**Shikamaru:** - Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? Mais que saco, deixa aquela operante de lado e o que fizemos de errado já é passado! Temos que nos concentrar nessa missão e sairmos com elas vivas de lá e em bom estado... Como isso é problemático...

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram bravos, mas quietos. Rapidamente, eles chegaram no heliporto, entraram e partiram para a missão de resgate. Chegariam ao seu destino dentro de uma hora. Olharam pela última vez a cidade de Konoha. Não sabiam de iam voltar, mas iriam fazer o possível.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Volteiiiiii, rápido não? Fiquei até espantada com a minha velocidade, mentira, quando eu postei o primeiro cap. Eu já tinha metade do segundo, e nem comecei o terceiro. Antes de mais nada, o terceiro cap. Vai demorar um pouco, não me matem... Fiquei muito contente com as reviews que recebi, foi uma surpresa total, ainda bem que gostaram, você não tem noção do quanto as reviews me fizeram felizes, e então menos papo e mais trabalho, agora com todo o prazer que tenho vou responde-las...

Liyoko-chan e Anaka Mitsuri : Arigatou pela review, que bom que vocês gostaram. Nhaaa eu tb amo Shika e Temari, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. . Kissus Ja ne.

Gisah-chan: Arigatou pela review, valeu pelo elogio, vou caprichar sim tah, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

NaNe: Arigatou pela review, valeu pelo elogio, acho que me superei dessa vez, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Mayura: Arigatou pela review, respondendo a sua duvida, é sim, é inspirado nele sim, mas só tirei a base pra fic, pq vai ser bem diferente, e mais algumas coisas, que não posso contar pois se não, vai estragar a surpresa dela . . Gosto da idéia? Kissus Ja ne.

Yamanaka Yumi: Arigatou pela review, fico contente que tenha gostado do primeiro cap. , eu achei que estava um pouco chato, mas se você gostou, está ótimo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

The Freedom Fighter1: Arigatou pela review coração… Só você mesmo pra dizer isso, e olha que nem fico tão legal assim, mas se você gostou, isso me deixa muito contente. Não posso revelar ainda qual é a da Ayane, sinto em lhe informar, mas ela não tem ligação nenhuma com Orochimaru, ela também não vai fazer par com o Kakashi, se eu colocasse os dois juntos, isso acabaria fugindo do q eu planejei pra fic, desculpa coração. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Anaka Mitsuri: Arigatou pela review, fico muito contente que esteja lhe agradando, eu tb amo Shika e Temari, eles são muitos fofos juntos. Valeu, mas não acho que escreva tão bem assim, mas se você acha, fico feliz. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: Arigatou pela review, não tem problema nenhuma, que bom que gostou, fico muito contente, tadinho tenho até pena de pensar no que a Temari vai fazer com o pobre do Shikamaru... Não, ela só vai gaguejar com o Naruto, ela ta um pouco diferente, gostei da Hinata assim. Não se preocupe, eu pedi sugestões, e estou aceitando-as. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Hyuuga Tha: Arigatou pela review, nossa fiquei super, imper contente em receber uma review sua, eu amo sua fic, te garanto que vai rolar muita confusão, tenhu até dó deles, eles não tem a mínima idéia do que esta por vir. É isso ai Hinata, até eu me surpreendi quando coloquei ela como a filha do presidente, infelizmente o Naruto ainda não a viu. Que bom que você gostou das brigas deles, se bem que nesse não tem quase nenhuma, mas isso vai mudar. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Adriana Paiva: Arigatou pela review, que bom, eu também já tinha imaginado, nhaa ele fica muito gostos como agente secreto, não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que no próximo vai ter mais ação. Kissus Ja ne.

Neme: Arigatou pela review, que bm que esta adorando, vou continuar sim tah. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews que foram mandadas, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse cap. , please comentem, aceito sugestões, qualquer duvida é só perguntar, bom estou indo, Kissus Ja ne...


	3. A complicação!

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _( transmissão de radio)

A Complicação 

Os garotos iam chegar em 10 minutos no destino deles, Ayane já tinha feito o teste para ver se os rádios via satélite estavam funcionam perfeitamente.

**Naruto:** - Ainda falta muito pra chegar, Shikamaru? – estava com um pouco de medo de sobrevoar o mar.

Shikamaru ia responder, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido.

**Sasuke:** - Você não consegue ficar sem fala, Dobbe!

**Naruto:** - Cala a boca, Sasuke-teme...

**Shikamaru:** - Cala a boca os dois... Vocês são muito problemáticos...

**Sasuke:** - ...

**Piloto:** - Estamos sobrevoando a área, vou descer...

Shikamaru e Sasuke amarraram uma corda em algum lugar do helicóptero e já estavam pronto para descer, enquanto o piloto falava algo.

**Naruto:** - Não precisa, a gente desce dessa altura sozinhos!

**Piloto:** - Mas eu recebi ordens... – não havia mais ninguém atrás...

Eles haviam deixado o piloto falando sozinho e desceram rapidamente pela corda, não fazendo muito barulho. Logo Sasuke acenou para o helicóptero ir embora. Continuaram a olhar ele se distanciar e quando estava um pouco afastado da ilha, ele explodiu. Os garotos ficaram chocados, mais um pouco e tinham explodidos junto com o piloto.

**Shikamaru:** - Puts, acho que não somos bem vindos!

**Sasuke:** - Por onde vamos?- olhando para os lados.

**Naruto:** - Ayane?

_**Ayane:** - Sigam em frente, creio que já consigam ver um portão enorme, atravessando ele encontrarão uma pequena cidade, lá darei mais instruções._

Eles começaram a caminhar na direção que a garota indicou, já com as suas armas em punho, indo devagar com toda a cautela possível. Ainda não viam o portão, ele estava um pouco longe.

**Shikamaru:** - Você consegue saber onde elas estão?

_**Ayane:** - Estou procurando-as com o Satélite, creio que até vocês chegarem ao portão eu já as terei encontrado, mas há possibilidade delas estarem separadas..._

Os garotos caminhavam por entrem os matos e saíram da estrada principal para não serem vistos. Fora que o mato estava com uma coloração diferente, não era aquele verde. Estava num tom amarelo, mas não parecia velho, até os que estavam crescendo já estavam com aquela cor.

**Sasuke:** - Pq elas não podiam ficar simplesmente num lugar só?

_**Ayane:** - Sasuke baka, e deixa-las serem resgatadas facilmente? Nem parece que você é um agente com experiência!_

**Sasuke:** - Isso resolveria meu problema! E pra sua informação, sou o melhor agente de Konoha!

Shikamaru cuidava da parte de trás e da lateral esquerda, Sasuke da parte de trás e da lateral direita, deixando Naruto com toda a parte frontal.

_**Ayane:** - Iie, você ainda não superou uma certa pessoa, você sabe a quem me refiro!_

**Sasuke:** - Ele está morto!

_**Ayane:** Iie, ai é que você se engana. Segundo as minhas informações de última hora, ele não esta no país..._

**Naruto:** - Olhem! – cortando a conversa.

Naruto apontava um jovem encolhido apoiado no portão. Estranharam, estavam decidindo se iam até o jovem ou faziam com que o garoto viesse até onde eles se encontravam. Naruto se dispôs a ir conversar com o garoto, Sasuke e Shikamaru não tiveram nenhuma objeção.

Naruto guardou a arma e andou vagarosamente em direção ao garoto, ele podia observar que o garoto estava um pouco magro.

**Naruto:** - Hei, garoto, o que você esta fazendo ai? O portão ta fechado?

O garoto nada respondeu, apenas assentiu para a segunda pergunta. Naruto respirou aliviado. Por um segundo, ele pensou que estivesse tentando arrancar informações do inimigo. Sinal que ele não oferecia perigo nenhum.

**Naruto:** - Pq você não entra? Você tem a chave?

O garoto negou. Naruto coçou a cabeça, tentando pensar em um jeito de abrir aquele portão.

Sasuke e Shikamaru que ainda observavam de longe, percebiam que somente Naruto falava. Aquilo estava um pouco estranho, perceberam que Naruto começou a analisar o portão e o garoto se levantou sem que o loiro percebe-se.

**Naruto:** - Você já esta de pé? Pq você não fala?

Naruto olhava para o garoto, mas não podia ver seus olhos, pois ele estava com a cabeça baixa e o cabelo descuidado estava na frente. Naruto continuava a olhar o garoto com interrogação...

Shikamaru não estava gostando nada do que estava acontecendo.

_**Ayane:** - Já conseguiram ultrapassar o portão?_

**Sasuke:** - Iie!

**Shikamaru:** - Aquele garoto vai atacar o Naruto!

Naruto ficou sem graça, fechou os olhos, sorriu e colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça, esquecendo-se que tinha que ficar esperto com o garoto.

**Sasuke:** - Aquele dobbe não percebeu as intenções daquele pivete!

**Shikamaru:** - Desse jeito, ele... – ele escutou um disparo de uma arma.

Shikamaru não pode continuar. Ao olhar pro lado viu Sasuke com sua pistola apontada em direção a Naruto.

**Naruto:** - VOCÊ QUERIA ME MATAR, É? – berrando histericamente.

**Shikamaru:** Você é um baka, não percebeu que ele ia te atacar? – se aproximava de Naruto

**Sasuke:** - E desde de quando esse baka percebe alguma coisa? Se não fosse por mim, dobbe, você estaria com grandes problemas! – seguia Shikamaru.

**Naruto:** - EU NÃO PEDI A AJUDA DE VOCÊS!

_**Ayane:** - Naruto, fique calmo, mas eles estão certo, você não pode se aproximar de qualquer pessoa sem ao menos desconfiar de suas verdadeiras intenções, principalmente nesse lugar! Você não sabe o que aconteceu ou o que acontece, apenas seja mais cuidadoso!_

Naruto não havia prestando atenção em nada que Ayane havia lhe dito. Apenas ficou observando o corpo sem vida ao seu lado. Estava estranho primeiro pela coloração, suas veias estavam visíveis, até mesmo o caminho que o sangue faz pelo corpo estava visível. A expressão era bem diferente, parecia que seus rosto estava deformado, os olhos totalmente vermelhos. O loiro chamou a atenção de Shikamaru e Sasuke que passaram a observar o corpo.

**Naruto:** - O que será que fizeram com ele? – ainda olhando para o corpo.

**Shikamaru:** - Deve ser o tal vírus. De qualquer jeito, temos que tomar cui...

O garoto que estava morto se mexeu e num movimento rápido atacou Shikamaru, que era o que estava mais perto. Cravou-lhe a unha na perna do garoto. Naruto pensou em atirar, mas quando chegou a pegar sua arma, escutou um tiro. Novamente Sasuke havia agido rapidamente. O tiro acertou a cabeça do garoto estranho, matando-o de uma vez. Shikamaru acabou caindo pra trás.

**Naruto:** - Shikamaru, você esta bem? – abaixando ao lado do companheiro.

**Shikamaru:** - Aff, que saco, acho que não foi nada demais...

**Sasuke:** - Eu tinha acertado um tiro no coração, como ele sobreviveu?

Shikamaru pegou o seu kit de primeiro socorros e tratou de cuidar do ferimento.

**Naruto:** - Você errou...

Sasuke olhou para Naruto seriamente.

**Sasuke:** - Você é burro? Olha direito, como eu disse, eu acertei um tiro no coração! Não tem como um ser humano normal sobreviver depois disso...

**Shikamaru:** - Vai ver que o tal vírus criado possa reviver a pessoa. Onde você acertou agora? – terminava de enfaixar sua perna.

**Sasuke:** - Na cabeça...

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos evitar gastar munição sem necessidade. Atirem na cabeça a partir de agora, Naruto duvide de todos que chegarem perto de você...

_**Ayane:** - Vejo que chegaram ao portão, será que da pra vocês se apressarem?_

**Sasuke:** - Estamos indo o mais rápido possível, mas o dobbe do Naruto esta atrapalhando...

**Naruto:** - Cala a boa...

**Shikamaru:** - Sasuke, tente abrir o portão!

Sasuke era o que estava bem próximo ao portão. Ele passou a observar bem o portão: Era grande e no mínimo bem pesado, pois no chão tinha marcas. Provavelmente o portão tinha sido aberto há pouco tempo. O garoto prestou atenção, não tinha nenhum tipo de fechadura, no mínimo não poderia estar fechada. Girou a maçaneta e abriu o portão, que fez barulho.

**Shikamaru:** - Ayane, estamos passando pelo portão!

_**Ayane:** - Hai, creio que vocês podem ver uma pequena cidade. Vasculhem rapidamente ela, além de resgatarem as meninas temos que saber o que aconteceu ai!_

**Os três:** - Hai!

De fato a garota acertara, era uma pequena cidade que parecia estar em ruínas, casas eram mal cuidadas e pairava um cheiro insuportável, como se tivesse um corpo morto se decompondo. Estranharam o fato de ter uma igreja ali no centro, e era a única construção conservada a vista e não havia nenhum sinal de que ali tivesse sido freqüentado por pessoas.

**Sasuke:** - Separados ou juntos? – verificando sua arma.

**Shikamaru:** - Melhor ficarmos juntos, ainda não há necessidades de nos separarmos!

Eles andavam bem atentos olhando para todos os lados. Enquanto um entrava em uma casa, outro ficava na frente dela e o terceiro ia por trás para ver se achava algo, mas não encontravam nada. O estado das casas era lamentável, todas sujas. Naruto acabou passando mal em uma, quase colocou tudo o que tinha comido para fora. Eles vasculharam a cidadezinha inteira e acabaram por encontrar apenas um outro portão, que se encontrava fechado. Não sabiam onde encontrar a chave, pois estava claro que não tinha ninguém ali.

De repente, ao virarem para trás, viram que na frente da igreja tinha uma fogueira...

**Naruto:** - Tenho quase certeza que quando entramos, não tinha fogueira nenhuma na frente da igreja...

**Sasuke:** - Você que não reparou direito, baka...

**Shikamaru:** - Isso ta começando a ficar estranho, estou tendo uma péssima sensação...

Eles se aproximaram da igreja com cautela. Quando chegaram na fogueira perceberam que era alguém sendo queimado. Os garotos ficaram chocados com o que estavam vendo...

Sasuke percebeu que Naruto olhava para os lados a procura de algo...

**Sasuke:** - O que foi?

**Naruto:** - Ta escutando?

**Sasuke:** - Escutando o que, dobbe? – perdendo a paciência.

Shikamaru parou para prestar atenção e acabou chegando a uma conclusão, Naruto tinha razão, ele podia escutar passos e não eram poucos...

**Shikamaru:** - Que droga, vamos ter problemas agora... Ayane?

_**Ayane:** - Só tem duas saídas, ou por onde vocês vieram ou pelo outro portão que vocês encontraram. Creio que tenho más noticias! Mas vou deixar para dá-las depois que vocês passarem o portão!_

**Shikamaru:** - Pq você já não dá logos elas? Afinal, ultimamente só estamos tendo péssimas noticias! Vejo que meu pressentimento estava certo...

**Sasuke:** Estamos com problemas, tem um bando de gente vindo em nossa direção, o que vamos fazer?

**Naruto:** - Deixa que eu resolvo isso sozinho...

Naruto ia na direção que as pessoas estavam vindo, mas Shikamaru o impediu.

**Shikamaru:** - Não, vamos ficar juntos! Se você não percebeu, estamos cercados, a nossa única opção é correr e nos abrigarmos na igreja! Lá pensarei no que fazer!

**Sasuke:** - Vamos ficar e acabamos com todos! Depois daquele garoto não deixo nenhum deles chegar perto de mim...

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos para a igreja, não temos opção! Se ficarmos serão muitos contra nós três...

Naruto e Sasuke pensaram e fizeram o que Shikamaru falou. Correram para dentro da igreja. Fecharam a porta. Shikamaru olhou para o interior da igreja, quer dizer, por fora era uma igreja, mas por dentro parecia um santuário para sacrifícios. Corvos mortos e uma mesa feita de pedra suja com sangue recente. Só poderia ter sido do corpo que estava sendo queimado do lado de fora. Ele notou um símbolo muito estranho na parede, não soube denominar o que era e como era, só sabia que era estranho.

**Sasuke:** - Creio que não temos tempo para admirar isso! Ou tomamos uma atitude ou vamos morrer!

**Shikamaru:** - Naruto, por acaso você pegou a bolsa que continha granadas?

Naruto olhou confuso para Shikamaru e riu descontraído.

**Naruto:** - Esqueci!

Sasuke suspirou, aquilo era típico do garoto.

**Sasuke:** - Pra minha sorte, eu peguei antes de descermos do helicóptero!

Shikamaru ficou aliviado, agora tinha que bolar um bom plano para acabar com todos, antes que eles acabassem em problemas muito sérios...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oiii, desculpem a demora, mas voltei, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, sei que ficou pequeno, mas o próximo vai ser maior, eu juro, já até comecei ele. Tenho andado um pouco ocupada com outras fics e oneshots. Por favor deixem reviews, elas me motivam para continuar a escrever, bom chega de papo e vamos responder as reviews...

**Yamanaka Yumi:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... Bom como você pediu esta ai.. espero que tenha gostado... Kissus , Ja ne.

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... A Ayane tem um motivo para irritar tanto o Sasuke... No próximo capitulo você ira descobrir quem ficou com elas, eu também acho um saco ficar esperando, mas fazer o que neh ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Kissus, Ja ne.

**Adriana Paiva:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... Calma, tadinha da Ayane, ela tem um motivo para irritá-lo, mas tudo ao seu tempo. O próximo cap. Vai ter mais ação, e depois dele já vou começar com "o resgate". O Sasuke-kun vai penar pra salvar a Sakura, tadinho dele, fico com dó do que eu vo fazer com ele...hehe... Desculpa a demora, acho que o próximo não vai demorar, só preciso esperar a minha beta sair do castigo dela...rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus, Ja ne.

**Hinata Hyuuga xD:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... Arigatou pelo elogio, fico contente que a fic tenha te agradado... Desculpa a demora...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus, Ja ne.

**Hyuuga Tha:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... Se acha? Acho que não, pois os outros dois podem ser sinistros, mas o Kabuto é pior ainda, pelo menos é o que eu acho... Claro, eu adoro a sua fic, principalmente do último cap. , dei muita risada, fico engraçado... Bom a mochila deles são especiais, e como a algumas armas deles são pequenas cabem dentro, só duas que são o rifle e a espingarda que fiko nas laterais da mochila, pq são grandes... Devia ter especificado isso, mas esqueci, desculpa, espero que tenha esclarecido a sua duvida... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus, Ja ne.

**Rama chan:** Arigatou pela review e por ler... Obrigada, você acha? Eu tentei ao máximo, mas nunca sai perfeito, fico muito contente que tenha te agradado. Que legal... fico contente... Tb amo Shikamaru e Temari... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus, Ja ne.

**Neme:** - Arigatou pela review e por ler... Que lindo, você achou a Ayane kawaiii, fiquei contente agora, ganhei meu dia... Espero que tb tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus Ja ne.

Galera onegai deixem reviews, as reviews fazem o meu dia se tornar mais perfeito do que já é, e me motiva a ser escrever mais, critiquem , xinguem, perguntem, elogiem, pelo menos digam algo, só para que possa ter uma noção do que você estão achando!


	4. Os Novos Obstaculos

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _( transmissão de radio)

Os novos obstáculos 

Sakura continuava a seguir o rapaz que ficara encarregado de cuidar dela. Ela pode aproveitar para analisa-lo: cabelo escuro, comprido e preso, roupas pretas, um pouco justas, mostravam poucas partes de seu corpo,o que acabou frustrando um pouco a garota. Também não dava para reparar direito no rosto, pois a franja o escondia. Nenhuma palavra havia sido dita até aquele momento, eles continuavam a andar e ela tinha medo de dizer algo e acabar sem sua cabeça, ainda era jovem para morrer! Tinha que casar, claro que seu pai tinha que aceitar seu noivo, seja lá quem fosse, ter filhos, ser feliz, criar vários projetos para melhorar o treinamento dos agentes no quartel e o que estava mais preocupando ela agora, saber como estava sua mãe.

Sakura estava vestindo uma calça capri jeans azul, com detalhes de flores bordadas em uma das pernas, uma camisetinha regata azul claro e um tennis branco com detalhes em azul. Se bem que agora a roupa estava suja, pois ficara um tempo deitada no chão.

Seus orbes verdes que focalizavam tudo, tentaram decorar o caminho e conseguiram! Até que chegou a uma altura que ela estava andando fora do castelo, caminhando para uma outra parte dele. Sakura deixou sua curiosidade falar alto e arriscou uma pergunta.

**Sakura:** - Pra onde estamos indo?

O rapaz nada respondia, ele não tinha cara de quem falava muito. A garota desistiu, não obteria resposta mesmo...chutou uma pedra que estava no caminho e acabou acertando nele. Pronto, agora sim ela estava morta! O rapaz parou, Sakura fez o mesmo, ela se lamentou por não ter se despedido de sua família direito, de suas amigas...

Num movimento rápido, o rapaz a jogou contra a parede mais próxima, segurando-a pelo pescoço. Sakura não sentia o chão, a batida havia sido forte, ela tentava tirar a mão dele do pescoço dela, mas não conseguiu! Já que ia morrer, não custava saber o nome dele...

**Sakura:** - Q-Qual... seu... nome? – ela estava com dificuldade de respirar.

**Rapaz:** - Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi! Outra coisa, não faça besteira, como essa que você fez, pois não tenho muita paciência! Outra, não fale quando eu não a chamar, se caso perguntar algo, não irei responder! Cada idiotice que você cometer, algo acontecera... – ele deixou algo cair propositalmente.

Depois de dizer essas belas palavras, ele a soltou. Sakura caiu com tudo no chão, ainda massageava o pescoço... Por pouco não havia perdido a vida, mas será que ele não notou que foi sem querer? Ela não quis tacar aquela pedra nele, como também não havia reparado que Itachi havia deixado algo muito suspeito cair no começo da caminhada. A garota deixou isso de lado e começou a pensar, o sobrenome Uchiha lhe era familiar, tinha certeza já ter escutado esse sobrenome, mas não sabia quando ou onde. Sakura gostaria de saber o que levara Itachi a estar com alguém como o tal do Oro-alguma-coisa, mas por mais que pensasse, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

Ela estava cansada de caminhar, iriam caminhar até quando? Não dava para explicar, eles estavam passando por um jardim que mais parecia um labirinto, pelo menos era essa a impressão que ela tinha. Estavam se afastando cada vez mais do castelo em que estavam antes. A garota queria saber para onde eles estavam indo, será que ele iria fazer algo com ela? Ótima pergunta, ela não teria resposta, pois Itachi não tinha muita paciência! Que tipo de infância ele teria tido?

Pensar nisso fez com que finalmente ela conseguira algo para matar o tempo. Ficara tão distraída que não viu que o rapaz havia virado em algum lugar e ela continuara a andar em linha reta. Itachi reparou que Sakura não havia virado e, tranqüilamente, voltou alguns passos até que a viu caminhar pensativa. Ele suspirou e logo sorriu, pode se escutar um grito de dor. Itachi riu, Sakura estava tão distraída que não vira uma árvore em sua frente, acabou batendo nela e caindo para trás.

**Sakura:** - Itai, meu nariz... – começou a chorar – Onde ele foi? – procurando por Itachi.

**Itachi:** - Preste atenção, ficar viajando pelo espaço não vai te ajudar – ele se aproximou dela – Toma!

O rapaz jogou um lenço para Sakura que colocou em seu nariz, pois estava sangrando. Ela pensou em Hinata e Temari, será que elas estavam bem? Onde será que elas estariam? O que estariam fazendo?

**Itachi:** - Vamos!

Sakura levantou e voltou a segui-lo. Ele podia ter pelo menos avisado, mas isso não era feitio dele, nunca que ele faria isso...mas também quem manda ela ficar com a cabeça na lua? A garota reparou que a medida que se distanciavam do castelo antigo, se aproximavam de um segundo. Este parecia ser maior do que o primeiro e parecia que estava caindo aos pedaços. Sakura desejou que pelo menos o lugar em que fosse ficar fosse intacto. Adentraram o castelo rapidamente. Conforme Sakura ia seguindo Itachi, algumas pessoas iam aparecendo e paravam por onde eles tinham passado, ela não entendia pq eles não reagiam, nem os olhavam.

**Itachi:** - Eles não vão te ajudar em nada. Se por acaso passar pela sua cabeça tentar fugir e um deles te ver, vão traze-la diretamente a mim. E como castigo pensarei em algo bem horrível...

Sakura nada respondeu, apenas engoliu seco. Ele sabia como assustar uma pessoa, e as pessoas dali eram bem sinistras. A garota não sabia de quem ela sentia medo, se era de Itachi ou daquelas pessoas que andavam lentamente, algumas com dificuldades. Havia ali também um homem com um saco de papel na cabeça e uma serra elétrica na mão. Naquela hora Sakura estava tendo uma péssima sensação em relação a essas pessoas, em um ato involuntário se aproximou mais de Itachi, e como se fosse uma criança, segurou a barra da roupa dele. O rapaz se incomodou no começo, mas resolveu deixar, afinal, o que ela estava vendo estava fazendo-a ficar com muito medo e deixá-la com medo era essencial para deixar sua segunda tarefa mais fácil.

A única coisa que Sakura via eram corredores e escadas. Pelo visto estavam indo para o lugar mais alto do castelo. Chegaram até o último lance de escadas, que dava pra um salão grande, no qual passaram rapidamente. Itachi abriu a porta e os dois passaram. Ele logo fechou e trancou-a. Sakura não foi para muito longe dele, ela apenas analisava a sala em que estava (era muito parecida com a sala em que estava junto com Hinata e Temari antes de se separarem). A única coisa que mudava eram os quadros que agora mostravam retratos do tal do Oro-alguma-coisa. Além disso, ela não pode verificar muita coisa, pois sentiu algo bater nela, fazendo-a perder os sentidos.

Itachi segurou Sakura antes que ela caísse direto no chão. Pegou-a no colo e levou para uma outra porta que tinha na sala. Abriu-a, dando para um quarto bem conservado com duas janelas grandes. Das janelas dava para ver os outros castelos, sinal de que este castelo era o mais afastado dos outros.

Havia uma enorme cama de casal, onde Itachi a deixou. No criado mudo ao lado, havia uma pequena bandeja de metal com uma seringa de um líquido lilás. O rapaz pegou a seringa, afastou um pouco os cabelos da jovem e aplicou o líquido em seu pescoço. Agora era só esperar para ver o resultado, tinha que prestar atenção na reação de Sakura. A madrugada ainda seria intensa, quando o grupo de resgate chegasse e ele pudesse ver seu irmãozinho Sem dúvida nenhuma ele seria convocado para aquele tipo de missão, era bem a cara dele...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Temari seguia o cara mais estranho que existia. Aquilo era o cúmulo do absurdo! A cada momento que passava ela ficava com mais raiva ainda, aquele silêncio estava matando-a. Que droga, maldito dia, maldita hora que se deixou levar por Hinata! Se tivesse seguido sua vontade não estaria naquela confusão, estaria descansando em sua cama...mas não, Sakura andava triste por causa da doença da mãe e Hinata queria fazer algo para animá-la. Que roubada ela havia se metido! Claro, não tinha como prever que iria ser seqüestrada.

Era melhor deixar certos pensamentos de lado, se não ela iria ficar furiosa e o que mais precisava agora era se acalmar e tentar dar um jeito de escapar. Quem sabe aquele cara não fosse tapado? Poderia enganá-lo e fugir. Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso com aquele pensamento...

Como não tinha o que fazer começou a reparar nas características daquele garoto. Mas que tipo de cara teria um cabelo branco e comprido? Ainda mais com duas pintinhas vermelhas na testa e o pior, usaria roupas largas, pois estavam quase caindo se não fosse por aquele negocio estranho roxo amarrado em sua cintura. Temari tinha certeza de que as roupas dele cairiam se não fosse por esse detalhe...

**Temari:** - Ow, você ai, como você se chama?

O garoto parou de andar, lentamente virou para trás e encontrou uma Temari curiosa. Será que ela não tinha medo dele?

**Garoto:** - Sou Kimimaru...

**Temari:** - E o que você faz?

Kimimaru virou de novo e começou a fazer seu caminho. Temari havia ficado puta com aquilo, como ele ousava deixa-la falando sozinha?

**Temari:** - Eu fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta!

**Kimimaru:** - Só cumpro ordens do Orochimaru-sama, afinal, minha vida é dele!

**Temari:** - Como assim?

Kimimaru não estava gostando daquela conversa, ela não entenderia seus motivos. O negócio era o seguinte: Orochimaru o salvou e pronto, tinha uma divida eterna com ele. Portanto, se Orochimaru mandasse que ele colocasse uma bomba no corpo e se explodisse em tal lugar ele faria sem pensar uma única vez.

**Kimimaru:** - Não é da sua conta...

**Temari:** - Onde estão Sakura e Hinata?

**Kimimaru:** - Não sei!

**Temari:** - Claro que sabe... – ela falou baixo.

Eles se distanciaram do castelo em que as três haviam estado juntas pela última vez e atravessaram um enorme lago por uma ponte de madeira. Temari estava tendo uma má impressão do lugar, fora que tinha uma névoa estranha e estava frio. Temari estava com uma calça branca que agora estava suja, uma blusinha amarela e um tennis branco.

**Temari:** - Pra onde estamos indo?

**Kimimaru:** - Para um castelo...

**Temari:** - Afinal, quantos castelos tem aqui nessa ilha?

**Kimimaru:** - Não sei, pelo que eu pude ver só três...

**Temari:** - Vamos ficar só nós dois?

**Kimimaru:** - Não exatamente...

Temari não ia perguntar nada, ela estava prestando atenção no lago. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que tinha algo lá. Seja o que fosse, não indo para cima dela, estava ótimo. Depois de uma caminhada pela ponte que levara uns quarenta minutos para a atravessarem inteira, o outro castelo apareceu. Aquele castelo não parecia ser muito conservado. Ao se aproximar dele, a garota pode ver movimentos estranhos, começaram a aparecer algumas pessoas totalmente estranhas com facas, facões e garrafas na mão. Elas se espalhavam pelos lugares em que os dois passavam...

**Temari:** - Eles são estranhos...

Ela passou bem perto de uma senhora e conseguiu reparar no rosto dela, as veias estavam a vista e seu rosto estava um pouco deformado. Havia alguns machucados pelo corpo (pelo menos onde ela podia ver) e os olhos totalmente vermelhos. A garota não gostou nada do que viu, aquelas pessoas estavam a apavorando!

Ao entrar no castelo, pode perceber que o tipo de pessoas que estavam ali era totalmente diferente. Agora eles usavam capas longas e pretas com capuz, não dava para ser ver nada, exceto os olhos que também eram vermelhos. A cada passo que dava Temari ficava mais assustada. Afinal, o que acontecera com essas pessoas, pq eles não a ajudavam a fugir?

**Temari:** - O que aconteceu com eles?

**Kimimaru:** -Tomaram uma vacina...

**Temari:** - Que tipo de vacina? Essa cor de olhos não é normal...

**Kimimaru:** - Não me interessa o que aconteceu com eles, eu só tenho que cumprir com as ordens que me foram dadas...

**Temari:** - Capacho... – falou baixo.

Ela ainda seguia Kimimaru, passando por salões. Logo apareceram os corredores e escadas, ele a estava levando para o lugar mais alto do castelo. Chegaram até uma sala que era muito parecida com a que elas tinham estado juntas pela última vez, havia quadros com imagens de Orochimaru e três janelas grandes, nas quais ela não via nada a não ser a névoa. Havia também mais uma porta.

**Temari:** - Aquela porta da pra onde?

**Kimimaru:** - Tem um quarto ali, onde você descansara...

A garota se lembrou de Sakura e Hinata. Onde será que elas estariam? Será que estariam bem? A garota não estava prestando muita atenção nele...

**Temari:** - Eu não estou...

Ela não pode continuar, pois num movimento rápido Kimimaru a deixou inconsciente. Temari caiu no chão, o rapaz a pegou no colo e levou-a para o quarto que mais parecia um quarto de hóspede, coisa simples. Ele a deixou em uma cama de solteiro. No criado mudo ao lado tinha uma bandeja de metal com uma seringa que continha um líquido lilás. Pegou a seringa e aplicou-a no pescoço da garota, que deu um pequeno gemido de dor. Colocou a seringa de volta na bandeja, pegou-a a seguir se retirou do quarto. Voltaria mais tarde para vê-la. Tinha que ficar prestando atenção na reação da garota. Temari ainda ia passar por maus bocados...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Hinata estava à espera de Kabuto. Ele havia entrado numa sala e pedido para que ela esperasse ali, mas como a curiosidade era muita, ela se aproximou vagarosamente da porta, que ficara aberta. Pode ver alguns computadores ligados, mas não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo, parecia que eles estavam vigiando alguém, mas não dava para ver quem era. De repente, Kabuto apareceu do nada. Hinata levou um susto tão grande que acabou caindo para trás.

**Kabuto:** - Hyuuga-san, devia ter ficado onde te deixei... Sabe, você não devia ficar espiando, além de ser feio pode aparecer um doido e te machucar. Creio que não queremos isso, né? – A Hyuuga assentiu.

Hinata ficou vermelha, que parecia mais parecia um pimentão. Não sabia o que falar, não tinha muito que falar naquela situação, não sabia como era o jeito de Kabuto, vai que a garota faz uma pergunta inocente e ele a machuca? Várias possibilidades daquilo acontecer passaram pela cabeça de Hinata. Kabuto notou que algo estava errado com a Hyuuga, mas ao olhar, teve a certeza de que ela era estranha. – gota em Kabuto – Hinata percebeu que estava sendo observada por ele.

**Kabuto:** - Aconteceu algo, Hyuuga-san? – parecia preocupado.

**Hinata:** - Iie!

**Kabuto:** - Então vamos...

O rapaz voltou a andar, Hinata o seguia. Ela estava apreensiva, tinha as duas mãos juntas e brincava com seus dedos indicadores. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, tantas dúvidas, e se por acaso seu pai não cumprisse o que lhe fora pedido, quem morreria? Pensou em Sakura, será que ela estaria bem? Com a doença de sua mãe, estava muito triste! E Temari? Será que tinha conseguido fugir? Caminhava pensativa, até que a voz de Kabuto lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

**Kabuto:** - Não quer me perguntar nada?

**Hinata:** - Eu posso?

**Kabuto:** - Pergunte, e pensarei se posso responder...

**Hinata:** - Pra onde estamos indo?

**Kabuto:** - Para a torre mais alta do castelo...

**Hinata:** - Nande?

**Kabuto:** - Não podemos facilitar o resgate de vocês...

Hinata reparou que ao passarem por uma parte externa do castelo, havia homens com capas pretas e com arcos e flechas. Alguns estavam do lado de tochas grandes. Também havia pessoas estranhas por ali que andavam vagarosamente, com algumas facas e facões. Ela não estava gostando nada daquilo! A pessoa que ficaria encarregada de lhe resgatar tinha que ser muito esperto, pois havia algumas armadilhas por ali, especialmente aquelas armadilhas para pegar animal de porte grande. Até que em certo ponto eles estavam precavidos, ela não sabia onde aquilo iria parar, mas talvez para o cara estranho que planejara tudo só teria fim quando alcançasse seus objetivos, mesmo que tivesse que sacrifica-las. Hinata não era a melhor pessoa para criar um plano e escapar e havia vários motivos para isso. Primeiro: Sakura tinha sempre as melhores idéias. Segundo: não era capaz de machucar alguém, só se essa pessoa machucasse alguém que ela amasse e terceiro: Temari era a mais ágil. Se pelo menos elas pudessem ter ficado juntas, tudo seria mais fácil.

**Kabuto:** - Elas estão bem, se elas se comportarem bem, sairão ilesas dessa ilha...

**Hinata:** - É...

Mesmo ele falando aquilo, não aliviava em nada sua preocupação com suas amigas.

**Hinata:** - O que Orochimaru quer?

**Kabuto:** - Controlar o país e a todos...

**Hinata:** - Mesmo que meu pai cumpra com que foi exigido, vocês irão nos matar, não é? – caminhava cabisbaixa.

**Kabuto:** - Não exatamente, há também um outro propósito de vocês três estarem aqui...

**Hinata:** - Vocês apenas não me queriam, como também queriam Temari e Sakura, mas para que?

**Kabuto:** - Na hora certa você ira saber, Hyuuga-san...

Hinata ficou em silêncio, não conseguia imaginar para que eles precisavam delas. Sakura controlava os treinamentos das elites de Konoha, Temari estava sempre ali a ajudando e testando suas idéias, porém ela não tinha nenhuma habilidade em especial, ajudava Sakura com suas idéias, mas no que ela poderia ser útil para eles? Não dava para entender...

Eles estavam no último lance de corredor e escada, a garota olhou para janela e acabou parando. Kabuto percebeu e parou também. Hinata via um outro castelo, estava bem afastado, só conseguia ver o topo da torre, pois embaixo havia uma névoa muito densa.

**Kabuto:** - Ali esta a Haruno-san.

**Hinata:** - Então estamos cada uma em um castelo?

**Kabuto:** - Exatamente, por aqui, Hyuuga-san, estamos bem perto da onde você ficara...

**Hinata:** - Não tem mais ninguém por aqui?

**Kabuto:** - Só aquelas pessoas, mas daqui a pouco vão soltar os cachorros...

**Hinata:** - Para que?

**Kabuto:** - Orochimaru-sama não quer que cheguem até você com muita facilidade...

Passaram pelo último corredor, percorreram o último lance de escadas e chegaram a uma sala. Aquela sala estava impecável, bem cuidada, havia retratos de paisagem, havia sofás, mesinhas de centro e duas lareiras. No mínimo aquele lugar servira para algumas pessoas se abrigarem.

**Kabuto: -** A Hyuuga-san esta cansada?

**Hinata:** - Por enquanto não, será que poderia olhar um pouco a janela?

Kabuto pensou, não custava nada, afinal, de qualquer jeito tinha que aplicar o vírus nela. Ele sabia que a garota não daria trabalho, ela não era do tipo de resistir muito, o problema era as outras duas. O verdadeiro motivo de terem sido separadas era pq eles temiam que Sakura e Temari dessem trabalho. Juntas seria difícil controla-las, mas sozinhas e com as pessoas certas isso seria a tarefa mais fácil. Estava decidido, deixaria a Hyuuga aproveitar mais um tempo, depois cumpriria a tarefa que havia sido designada para ele...

Hinata olhava a janela, a névoa continuava intensa. Ela não estava gostando de ficar sozinha com Kabuto, não sabia pq, mas tinha a sensação que ele estava escondendo algo. Tinha que ficar atenta em relação a ele, talvez não devesse confiar nele.

O rapaz decidira agir, Hinata já havia aproveitado bastante seu tempo livre, tinha que aplicar o vírus nela e não poderia demorar mais. Ele se aproximou rapidamente da Hyuuga, tentara acerta-la, mas não conseguiu, ela acabou escapando por sorte.

**Kabuto:** - Hyuuga-san, não resista, eu só quero que você descanse...

**Hinata:** - Não estou cansada... – ela sabia que Kabuto estava mentindo.

**Kabuto:** - É uma surpresa para mim que tenha conseguido escapar de um dos meus golpes, mas te asseguro que o próximo vai te acertar...

Hinata não disse nada, sabia que ele a pegaria cedo ou tarde, mas aprendeu uma coisa com uma amiga de infância que era mais velha que ela, Hinata poderia não ser boa em muitas coisas, mas desviar de qualquer coisa ou pessoa, ela era capaz, coisa que Temari não conseguia fazer e que até mesmo Sakura se atrapalhava.

Kabuto investiu contra Hinata novamente e para a sua surpresa, Hinata desviava dos golpes com facilidade. Havia sido de grande ajuda treinar com Temari! Sakura tivera a melhor idéia: Treina-las como se fossem agentes! Sabiam mexer em armas e conheciam tudo sobre elas, fora algumas atividades que eram muito boas. O rapaz estava ficando cansado de continuar a perseguir a Hyuuga, tinha que achar um jeito de derruba-la! E achou, Kabuto partira para cima dela. Iria machuca-la, mas não tinha como escapar, foi então que colocou toda a sua força em seu punho e socou o estomago da garota. Hinata não teve como desviar, acabara sendo pega, mas a força havia sido tanta, que a garota havia sido atirada contra a parede, o que a deixara inconsciente.

Kabuto foi até a garota a pegou com cuidado e verificou se não tinha machucado-a seriamente. Ela estava bem, levou-a até um o quarto que tinha por ali e colocou-a na cama de solteiro que tinha. O quarto era grande, havia sido feito para que várias pessoas vivessem ali, pois tinha mais algumas camas de solteiro. Pegou a seringa que estava ali do lado e tratou de aplicar o vírus na garota. Agora era só ver a reação dela, se desse tudo certo, Hinata não poderia mais abandonar a ilha...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Agora sim tudo estava ferrado! Naruto e Sasuke conseguiram trancar a porta da igreja e colocaram um candelabro para que não conseguissem abrir. As pessoas do lado de fora estavam descontroladas, batiam incessantemente. Shikamaru havia sentado e estava com os olhos fechados e fazia a famosa pose de estratégia. Naruto e Sasuke tinham certeza que ele estava bolando algum plano para poderem sair ilesos daquela situação.

**Naruto:** - Não poderemos ficar aqui muito tempo, eles vão conseguir derrubar essa porta...

**Sasuke:** - Não vai demorar muito... – Naruto foi para o andar superior.

Shikamaru nada falou, apenas abriu os olhos e olhou para todos os cantos da igreja. Tinha que haver algo que eles pudessem usar... Se fossem atirar na cabeça um por um, gastaria muita munição bala e ficariam vulneráveis. Tinha que ter uma maneira de acabar com todos de uma vez só...

**Naruto:** - Sasuke-teme, olha só o cara que ta perto da fogueira, tem algo brilhando no peito dele...

Naruto se encontrava olhando por uma janela no andar superior da igreja. Sasuke estava olhando se tinha algum outro lugar que eles poderiam entrar, além de estar verificando se havia algo de suspeito em uma sala atrás do altar de sacrifícios, mas ao escutar Naruto o chamando, abandonou tudo e foi rapidamente para o andar superior.

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe, tem certeza do que você viu?

Naruto estava se segurando para não pular no pescoço do companheiro.

**Naruto:** - Tenho certeza, se acabarmos com todos poderemos chegar até ele e...

_**Ayane:** - Conseguiram resolver o problema?_

**Sasuke:** - Você é chata, ninguém te chamou...

_**Ayane:** - Sasuke, não preciso que você me chame, eu falo quando quiser! Alias, vocês estão demorando para sair daí..._

**Naruto:** - Estamos cercados por algumas pessoas... – Algo passou pela cabeça do loiro – Ayane, você consegue ver se tem alguma saída pelo telhado?

_**Ayane:** - Me de alguns minutos..._

**Sasuke:** - Se você quiser, te jogo lá fora com todo prazer... – sorrindo ironicamente.

**Naruto:** - Não quero...

_**Ayane:** - Naruto, não tem, mas há um homem suspeito perto da fogueira. Pelo que vejo, tem uma chave pendurada no pescoço dele..._

**Shikamaru:** - Naruto, Sasuke, venham aqui! Temos que terminar com isso...

**Sasuke:** - Por acaso você tem algum plano?

**Shikamaru:** - Apenas cale a boca e venha...

Naruto foi para onde o Nara estava, Sasuke o seguiu. Os dois garotos olharam curiosos para Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** - Vocês não perceberam, neh?

**Sasuke:** - Perceber o que? – impaciente.

**Shikamaru:** - Há dois barris explosivos, um de cada lado. Se conseguirmos puxa-los e colocarmos ao pé da escada, poderemos esperar que todos se aglomerem perto deles e dar um tiro nos barris, os que sobrarem acabamos com as balas! Mas se caso continuar com bastante gente, usamos as granadas...

**Naruto:** - Hai!

**Sasuke:** - Tem que ser rápido! A porta não vai agüentar por muito tempo, ela já até com rachaduras. Eles vão conseguir entrar...

**Naruto:** - Então, cala a boca e vem ajudar...

**Sasuke:** - Você não sabe fazer nada sozinho, dobbe...

**Shikamaru:** - Fiquem quietos pelo menos uma vez! Vocês estão atrapalhando o meu raciocínio!

**Naruto:** - Quem atrapalha é o Sasuke-teme... – resmungando.

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe... – tranqüilo.

Não adiantava Shikamaru falar, os dois continuavam a brigar, aquilo nunca iria mudar. Era tão problemática aquela situação.

Eles conseguiram colocar tudo onde Shikamaru havia indicado, Naruto se encontrava no andar superior no pé da escada. Ele atirava rápido, pra ele seria fácil. Ao seu lado estava Sasuke, se Naruto não desse conta, Sasuke teria que ajuda-lo. Shikamaru continuava a olhar intrigado para um armário que tinha ali. Será que aqueles dois bakas haviam visto? Do jeito que eles eram, não tinham visto mesmo.

**Shikamaru:** - Vocês revistaram o armário?

**Sasuke e Naruto:** - Que armário?

Shikamaru suspirou. Realmente eles não tinham visto... Resolveu verificar, o que fez rapidamente. Ao abrir, encontrou dois arco e duas bolsas com algumas flechas. Aquilo devia estar guardado para emergências e como aquela situação era uma emergência, ele pegou, jogou uma para Sasuke e ficou com a outra, fechou o armário e voltou para perto de Sasuke.

**Naruto:** - Hei, eu tb quero um! Pq o Sasuke baka ganha e eu não? - inconformado

**Shikamaru:** - Você não sabe mexer com arco e flecha, se esqueceu o que aconteceu no treinamento?

_**Ayane:** - O que aconteceu? - curiosa_

**Naruto:** - Não é da sua conta!

_**Ayane:** - Naruto, não vai me dizer que você não conseguiu acertar nenhuma parte dentro do alvo!_

**Naruto:** - Eu estava com fome e não prestei atenção no que o treinador falava...

**Sasuke:** - Baka, você não precisa falar nada pra essa intrometida...

_**Ayane:** - Sasuke, o que você ta falando? Você entrou antes que o Naruto no treino de arco e flecha e foi pior que ele..._

Silêncio...

Shikamaru e Naruto não conseguiram segurar por muito tempo e começaram a rir descontroladamente. Sasuke deu um cascudo em Naruto e como não conseguiria bater no outro garoto, apenas o xingou.

**Naruto:** - Ayane, eu adoro quando você briga com o Sasuke-teme...

_**Ayane:** - Não estou brigando com ninguém, eu só não acho certo falar de alguém sendo que ele foi pior..._

Ela ia continuar a conversa, mas foram interrompidos. A porta havia sido quebrada por aquelas pessoas que eram simples aldeões que habitavam aquela ilha e que agora estava sendo controlados por um vírus.

Eles vinham em direção a escada. Shikamaru e Sasuke foram acertando com as flechas a cabeça dos que estavam adiantados, não demorou muito para que conseguissem juntá-los bem perto do barril. Naruto atirou em um, que explodiu. O outro barril que estava ao lado também explodiu e os moradores daquela vila que estavam ali por perto foram carbonizados. Sasuke estava impressionado que mesmo com a explosão ainda entravam alguns, o que ele e Shikamaru deram cabo rapidamente.

Saíram da onde estavam, desceram as escadas, passaram pelos corpos carbonizados e caminharam para fora da igreja. O cara que Naruto havia visto ainda estava perto da fogueira. Iam tranqüilamente para lá, mas estavam espertos para qualquer surpresa.

**Naruto:** - Vamos mata-lo logo!

**Shikamaru:** - Vamos nos aproximar, se ele nos oferecer perigo atirem rapidamente, se não, veremos no que vai dar...

_**Ayane:** - Recebi uma mensagem, vou me ausentar por alguns instantes, já volto..._

**Sasuke:** - Demoro, até que em fim essa baka saiu do meu ouvido...

Eles se aproximaram do cara, Naruto, que estava próximo, começou a olhar o corpo e viu que ele estava morto.

**Naruto:** - Ele ta morto!

**Shikamaru:** - Deve ter alguma coisa por trás disso!

**Sasuke:** - Deixa que eu pego a chave, o dobbe ta com medo, gatinho medroso!

Naruto estava possesso, tinha momento que Sasuke extrapolava o limite da paciência, mas o loiro deixou passar, afinal não valia a pena se irritar por causa de Sasuke. O garoto dos olhos cor ônix se aproximava com cautela do homem. Realmente o dobbe tinha razão, ele tava morto...

Pera ai, o cara não tava morto! Ele estava de pé e olhava fixamente o fogo. O garoto sabia que tinha algo estranho, mas já havia sido tarde demais, o cara reagira rapidamente, havia pulado em cima de Sasuke que caiu para trás. O homem tentava de alguma maneira morder o pescoço dele que com alguma dificuldade o empurrava para trás. Não tinha como pegar sua arma e atirar. Ouve-se um tiro e o homem parou de se mover. Algumas gotas de sangue caiam sobre o rosto do Uchiha, que arrancou a chave à força do pescoço do homem e o jogou longe. Pegou um cantil de água, de dentro da mochila e jogou no rosto, limpando o sangue. Contou até 3, não conseguira ir até o dez...

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe, você quase me acertou!

**Naruto:** - Na próxima eu juro que acerto você!

**Shikamaru:** - Ayane?

Nenhuma resposta da garota.

**Sasuke:** - Baka, presta mais tenção, vamos logo para aquela merda de portão...

**Naruto:** - Ta estressado, é? – tirando sarro.

**Sasuke:** - Quer que eu te mande para sete palmos abaixo da terra?

**Shikamaru:** - Ayane, você ta ai?

Eles começaram a caminhar para o portão que estava fechado.

**Sasuke:** - Ela não disse que ia se ausentar por alguns instantes?

_**Garota:** - Tem alguém ai?_

**Naruto:** - Quem é que ta falando?

_**Garota:** - Yamanaka Ino e você quem é?_

**Shikamaru:** - Cadê a Ayane?

_**Ino:** - Não sei, encontrei com ela agora pouco e ela me pediu para ajudar um grupo em uma missão, até que ela pudesse retornar..._

**Shikamaru:** - Sou Nara Shikamaru, responsável por Katsuhiro Temari!

**Sasuke:** - Uchiha Sasuke, responsável por Haruno Sakura!

**Naruto:** - Uzumaki Naruto, responsável por Hyuuga Hinata!

_**Ino:** - Hai, o que posso fazer por vocês?_

Os garotos chegaram até o portão, Sasuke destrancou com a chave e a guardou no bolso, talvez servisse mais pra frente.

**Shikamaru:** - Ayane nos disse que elas estão separadas, mas não sabemos onde estão...

_**Ino:** - Aguardem só um segundo..._

Eles atravessaram o portão que ficava num barranco alto. Dali podia-se ver três castelo. O que estava mais a frente só poderia ser o principal. Do lado esquerdo estava um outro que parecia estar no meio de um grande lago e no lado direito havia outro, bastante afastado.

Os três sabiam que iriam se separar, então trataram de verificar suas armas e munições. Dividiram as granadas, se arrumaram e começaram a pegar o caminho para descer o barranco. Ino demorava muito para chegar com a resposta, nessas horas Ayane era mais rápida. Eles sabiam que Ino estava fazendo o máximo possível, mas a irritante da Ayane era melhor.

_**Ino:** - Conseguí localiza-las..._

**Sasuke:** - Você demorou muito, Ayane é mais rápida...

_**Ino:** - Eu não sou a Ayane. Trabalhei muito pouco como operadora de missões, então não me culpem! Vamos ao que interessa: Naruto, a senhorita Hyuuga está no castelo ao meio, na torre mais alta. Shikamaru, a senhorita Katsuhiro está à esquerda e por último, Sasuke, a senhorita Haruno está à direita._

Eles nada disseram, apenas continuaram a descer silenciosamente o barranco. Chegaram ao fim da estrada, ela se partia em três caminhos. A partir daquele ponto, começa o resgate.

**Shikamaru:** - Agora sim nos separamos. E vê se tomem cuidado com elas, não sejam tão problemáticos...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** - Yoshi, primeiro vou salvar a Hinata-chan e depois a Sakura-chan, pq o baka do Sasuke não vai conseguir! – sonhando alto.

**Sasuke:** - Não sonhe, dobbe, se bobear, eu que vou ter que te salvar...

**Shikamaru:** - Desde quando elas se tornaram Hinata-chan e Sakura-chan?

**Naruto:** - Desde que pegamos as pastas delas...

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe, se preocupe em salvar a Hyuuga, deixe que da Haruno cuido eu...

Sem falar mais nada Sasuke tomou seu rumo a direita. Shikamaru e Naruto se despediram rapidamente e tomaram seus rumos. Tinham que sair com vida de lá e ainda com as garotas sã e salvas...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Desculpa pelo atraso, mas acontecerem problemas técnicos, mas q já esta resolvida, peço desculpa pq sei q a parte das meninas foi cansativa, não me matem eu tinha q fazer aquilo, e ai o q acharam do q aconteceu com elas? Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu quero ver quem consegue descobrir quem vai ser a primeira garota a ser resgatada, a pessoa q acertar, eu começo dedicando o próximo cap. Aviso próximo cap. Vai demorar, pois vou entrar em semana de provas e tenho mtos trabalhos para fazer, mas já comecei o cap., mas assim q conseguir um tempo eu termino e posto, espero que tenham gostado desse cap... Eu realmente exagerei, foi mtoo grande... Vamos para as reviews...

**Yamanaka Yumi: **- Oiii, q bom q vc gostou, desculpa a demora, e esta ai o cap. Espero q esse tenha te agradado.. Kissus

**Seu Ero-Sennin: **- Oiii, obrigada pelo elogio, fico contente q tenha te agradado. Foi sim, eu tive a idéia, ao ver o meu mano jogar, mas não quero fazer igual ao jogo, estou tentando mudar bastante coisa... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. tb... Kissus

**Hyuuga Tha:** - Oiii, é aquele cap. foi bem curto, mas em compensação esse foi grande, minha beta reclamou pq ele tava comprido, mas não tinha como encurta-lo, se vc aquilo sinistro, imagino o q vc diga das pessoas q eu coloquei... - tentando adivinhar -

Esta ai o q aconteceu com elas e como eles se saíram da enrascada, espero q tenha gostado do cap... Kissus

**Adriana Paiva:** - Oiii, nossa nem ti falo quando eu vi, especialmente pq todas as vezes q joguei, aqueles malditos zumbis me mataram, tah eu tenho q reconhecer q sou horrível em jogo assim, então eu ficava vendo meu mano jogar, fora q eu era tão boba, q o próprio jogo me assustava, e meu mano me zuava... Tadinha, percebi que quase ninguém gosta dela, a Ayane ainda não revelou os motivos, mas ela vai mostrar eles, só q mais pra frente, não agora, ela pega no pé de todo mundo, mas te garanto q não é por maldade... hehe ... Agora vc sabe quem é... Eu tb quero mto fazer o resgate da Sakura... Obrigada, fico contente q tenha gostado, espero q goste desse...Kissus

**Gisah-chan:** - Oiii, obrigada por dizer... Eu tb acho mas agora eles vão encontra-las, e a confusão será maior ainda... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap... Kissus

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy:** - Oiii, que bom q vc gostou, realmente, acho q ele ainda continua sendo um dobbe... Desculpa a demora... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap... Kissus

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2:** - Oiii, fico contente q vc tenha lido ela e tenha gostado... Não é bem ladra de idéia, vc tem q ver que vc apenas melhorou a idéia dos outros... hihi... Não posso revelar quando vai ter Naru e Hina - se comovendo com a carinha - Desculpa a demora, tentei ir o mais rápido q pude - abraça pq é mto fofu - Espero q tenha gostado desse cap... Kissus

**Neme:** - Oiii, vc é a única a gostar da Ayane, fora eu neh... Obrigada, aqui esta ele, e espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap., fico mto contente q vc esteja amando a fic, eu to amando escreve-la... Kissus

**Yullie Black Uzumaki:** - Oiii, nossa q empolgação, muito obrigada, eu fico mto contente com a sua review, os garotos já entrarão em ação, agora entraram em ação sozinhos - pensando mil coisas para tortura-los - Sorry pela demora, esta ai o cap. espero q vc tenha gostado dele... Kissus

**Ika:** - Oiii, obrigada... Agradeço por ter me mostrado os erros, vou me policiar para que isso não ocorra mais, fico contente q tenha melhorado, mas não me mate se houver erros, farei o meu melhor. Eu ficaria louca se a Tenten tivesse no meio, quem sabe ela num faz uma participação especial! - pisca discretamente - Coitada, a Ayane não é má, ela é boa, ti asseguro disso, espero que tenha gostado desse cap... Kissus

**The Freedom Fighter1:** - Oiii, vc sempre fala isso, vc mais do que ninguém sabe q num sou perfeita, po claro q podi, realmente vc encucou com a Ayane e o Kakashi, mas olha lá hein... - imaginando o tipo de fic q vai sair - É a Ayane num é malvada, ela é boazinha...

Tb acho, mas elas precisavam saber quem havia armado tudo isso neh, nesse vc vai saber quem são as pessoas q tomam conta delas... Vc ama casais diferentes, mas acho q nessa fic não vai ter, não sei ainda neh... Nem me fala naquele dia, eu tava com tanta raiva q matei a Ino de uma hora pra outra, até q ela sobreviveu demais pelo msn, tinha q mata-la e matei, sem dó, nem piedade... Vai minha fic nem é tão boa assim tah... Mas já q as pessoas gostam, fico contente...Bjinhus coraçãozinho meu... Ti adoruuu mto miga... Fiquei mto contente com as reviews q recebi, realmente fizeram o meu dia, e como eu falei no começo, quero ver se vcs conseguem adivinhar quem vai ser o primeiro casal, a pessoa q acertar, eu começo a próximo cap. dedicando pra pessoa... Por favor mande reviews, critique, elogie, pelo menos me diga se o q eu escrevo ta bom ou não, digam o que vocês estão ahcando... Fico por aqui, aguardando as reviews... Bjokas...


	5. Ao Resgate de Hyuuga Hinata!

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _( transmissão de radio)

**Cap. dedicado a Hyuuga Tha !**

Ao Resgate de Hyuuga Hinata 

_**Ino:** - Naruto, vou te ajudar no que precisar. Outras pessoas serão destinadas a ajudar Shikamaru e Sasuke, portanto, se precisar de algo basta me chamar!_

**Naruto:** - Yoshi!

Naruto estava com sua pistola em punho e fazia seu caminho tranqüilamente para o castelo principal. Percebia que não tinha nada de estranho naquele caminho, mas tinha que prestar atenção ao máximo, não tinha mais nenhum de seus companheiros para lhe dar cobertura caso algo acontecesse, mas ele tinha confiança que tudo daria certo no final se não desistisse. Tinha que se sair muito bem e apagar a má reputação que tinha, era um bom agente e tudo mais, mas não tomava cuidado no que era encarregado de tomar conta, sempre dando alguma coisa de errado no final. Também quando voltasse iria comer um delicioso ramen no restaurante Ichiraku e iria visitar seus avós Tsunade e Jiraya, os quais fazia muito tempo que não via. Por ser um agente da elite de Konoha, não tinha muito tempo livre, sempre estava em uma missão ou no centro de treinamento, afinal tinha que melhorar suas habilidades.

Kakashi-sensei sempre falou que o loiro tinha que melhorar o trabalho em grupo, pois nunca se dera muito bem com Sasuke, mas em algumas situações parecia que eles haviam combinado algo por telepatia e sempre conseguiam se sair de qualquer confusão, até Shikamaru ficava impressionado com isso. A ansiedade também atrapalhava, isso fazia com que o loiro se metesse em confusões muitas rápidas, fora que sempre perdia a cabeça em qualquer discussão, principalmente em discussões que envolvessem seus sentimentos, sem querer Naruto perdia a cabeça e quando dava por si havia tomado decisões precipitadas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em tanta coisa pra fazer depois saísse dessa missão, prestava atenção no seu caminho. Ele pode perceber que havia algumas casas por ali, estavam em mal estado e também havia a presença de corvos.

_**Ino:** - Naruto, verifique as casas..._

**Naruto:** - Isso vai demorar muito, eu quero entrar em ação! Quando eu vou poder entrar em ação?

_**Ino:** - NÃO PERGUNTE PRA MIM, apenas verifique as casas e me avise quando terminar..._

**Naruto:** - Hai, não precisa gritar...

Naruto estava chegando a conclusão de que tudo aquilo estava ficando confuso demais. Não tinha ninguém, mas também poderiam estar escondidos, para poderem pegá-lo de surpresa, mas que aquilo tudo era estranho, era muito estranho...

O loiro verificava casa por casa, em algumas achou pequenas quantidades de munições jogadas por cima da mesa. Não era muito, mas ajudava bastante. Em algumas casas a situação era deplorável, o estado delas era lamentável, uma imundice enorme e um cheiro horrível, assim novamente ele veio a passar mal, fazendo-o ficar irritado. Não gostava de passar mal, percebeu que não tinha como manter aquelas casa limpas, não tinha uma torneira se quer, e no banheiro não tinha nenhum chuveiro nem nada, era um milagre aquelas pessoas sobreviverem devido a falta de uma água limpa. A cada momento aquilo ia de horrível para pior ainda.

Quanto menos tempo Naruto passasse ali, melhor seria pra seu estômago.

_**Ino:** - Achou algo?_

**Naruto:** - Só coisas imundas e algumas munições deixadas para trás, não achei nada que valesse a pena...

_**Ino:** - Hai... O castelo não esta muito longe, uma vez dentro dele, eu não poderei te ajudar, pois não tenho a planta dele, mas toda vez que você estiver do lado de fora, conseguirei entrar em contato com você..._

**Naruto:** - E a Ayane?

_**Ino:** - Creio que ela não poderá voltar a ajudá-los, mas o que ela deixou ajuda bastante..._

**Naruto:** - Hai, mais alguma coisa que eu precise fazer?

_**Ino:** -Iie, quando você estiver em algum lugar, vasculhe tudo, talvez encontremos algo que nos explique o que aconteceu por ai..._

**Naruto:** - Hai, agora pode deixar o resto comigo. Se prepare Hyuuga Hinata, estou indo te resgatar! – eufórico.

_**Ino:** - BAKA, NÃO GRITE, isso pode dar a eles a sua localização..._

**Naruto:** - Ta, mas não grite você também...

Ino não respondeu...

Naruto voltou sua atenção no caminho que tinha que fazer, não tinha mais nenhuma casa em sua frente, apenas um portão, pelo qual passou com facilidade. Não tendo muitos problemas para procurar chave ou coisa do gênero. Ao passar pelo portão teve impressão de estar em um amplo jardim, que não tinha sido cuidado. Estava tudo silencioso demais para seu gosto, mas com sua arma em punho, não temia nada, a quase nada, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Andava devagar e atento, começou a ouvir pequenos passos, que se aproximavam rapidamente. Naruto não sabia o que fazer, tinha que decidir rapidamente, pois os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais rápido. Não ia dar tempo de correr até a porta, seja lá o que fosse o alcançaria rapidamente, o jeito era ficar e esperar o que fosse aparecer e logo apareceu...

O que havia parado em sua frente era um cachorro preto, de fato não era um cachorro normal, algumas partes internas de seu corpo estavam expostas, apareciam até alguns ossos, não era uma cena muito agradável de se ver, pois se tudo continuasse como estava indo, ele iria passar mal novamente, parecia que tinham jogado acido no cachorro. Tudo isso deixou o loiro irritado, que pessoa seria capaz de machucar animais, apenas para obter poder? O que esses cachorros lhe fizeram? Não passaram de cobaias para poderem chegar no vírus que estava transformando as pessoas em fantoches! Ele não iria perdoar quem fez isso, a pessoa que criara o vírus iria sofrer igual a esse cachorro em sua frente.

Naruto não pode continuar com seu raciocínio, pois quando percebeu, o animal a sua frente estava acompanhado por mais dois cachorros e os três rosnavam pra ele. Não demoraria muito para que eles atacassem o loiro, e este não poderia esperar o ataque deles tinha matá-los! Ou matava ou deixava eles arrancarem alguma parte de seu corpo. Como um ser humano podia fazer isso a um animal? No mínimo para chegarem a esse resultado do vírus muitos animais devem ter sido feitos de cobaias, essas pobres criaturas devem ter sofrido. Naruto não deixaria isso de lado, se vingaria das pessoas que criaram esse maldito vírus.

Um dos cachorros não demorou muito para atacar o garoto, que conseguiu desviar do ataque a tempo. Rapidamente ele atirou no cachorro que se encontravam a sua frente, outros dois cachorros o atacaram e ele ficou sem saída, ou matava os cachorros ou deixava eles o matarem. O loiro começou a correr e a pular pequenos arbustos, enquanto desviava de pequenas estatuas que estavam destruídas. Finalmente ele havia chegado perto da porta. Só tinha que subir as escadas, mas não esperava por outros cachorros na frente da porta. Ele tentou parar, mas não conseguiu e acabou escorregando e caindo com tudo no chão. Havia doído a queda, pronto, agora sim estava com grandes problemas. Os cachorros o cercaram, não podia esperar a situação se complicar, o garoto começou a atirar em dois cachorros que estava na escada, levantou rapidamente e correu até a porta, encostou-se a ela e começou a atirar nos animais que haviam ficado para trás. Recarregando rapidamente a arma e voltando a matar os animais, deixando apenas um. O via vir em sua direção, o cachorro não perdia tempo, ia mordê-lo por instinto. Naruto apenas abaixou, com esse movimento, o cachorro acabou batendo com tudo na porta, gota em Naruto.

**Naruto:** - Cachorro estranho... – olhando o animal no chão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro deu dois tiros na cabeça do cachorro, agora era entrar no castelo. Pegou na maçaneta e girou, tentou abrir, mas a porta estava trancada.

**Naruto:** - Kuso, pq as coisas não são fáceis?

_**Ino:** - Tendo problemas?_

**Naruto:** - Claro que sim, pq você não me avisou dos cachorros? – bravo.

_**Ino:** - Gomen, Naruto, eu tava verificando os meus e-mails e aproveitando pra ver se tinha alguém no msn..._

**Naruto:** - VOCÊ PODIA TER ME AVISADO! – gritando histericamente.

_**Ino:** - Gomenasai, Naruto! Você conseguiu entrar?_

**Naruto:** - Não, vou ter que ir pelos fundos!

Com cautela, Naruto começou a dar a volta pelo castelo, tinha que ter uma jeito de entrar. Olhou para as janelas, eram altas, se não conseguisse entrar por trás, daria um jeito de entrar pela janela. Não tinha muita coisa de diferente ali, a grama ali era verde, mas estava mal cuidada e tinha algumas cabanas quebradas. Observou tudo cuidadosamente, não tinha nenhuma porta por ali, kuso, ia começar a dar tudo errado. Naruto sentou no chão, tinha que pensar em uma maneira de entrar naquele castelo, ele não queria ir pela janela, ao quebrá-la iria se cortar e não levava muito jeito com curativos. Era a única opção, voltou a correr seus olhos por onde estava, devia ter deixado passar algo...até que encontrou! Havia um tampão de metal no chão. Agora o loiro tinha certeza de que tudo voltaria dar certo. Levantou-se e foi para o tampão e ficou alguns segundos o observando. Uma solução passou pela cabeça do garoto, iria usar uma granada! Porém se usasse, ficaria com poucas e se caso ele precisasse mais pra frente? Não poderia arriscar, voltou a olhar para o lugar, se ele tivesse algo que o ajudasse a levantar aquela tampa pouparia tempo. Avistou um pedaço de cano jogado por ali e sem pensar duas vezes pegou o metal e voltou ao tampão. Tentou de mil maneiras levantar aquilo, mas era pesado. Continuou a tentar, até que conseguiu levantar um pouquinho, dando para ele puxar o tampão e olhar o que tinha embaixo. Naruto não sabia se gritava ou seu chorava, tinha perdido tanto tempo naquele tampão...

**Naruto:** - Kuso, tanto trabalho pra nada...

Não havia nada embaixo do tampão, não tinha nenhum buraco, apenas terra, no mínimo alguém queria fazer o garoto de tonto, o que de certa maneira estava conseguindo. Não tinha jeito, a única maneira era entrar pela janela. Naruto voltou ao corredor lateral do castelo e voltou a olhar a janela. Não podia demorar muito, já tinha perdido muito tempo com aquele tampão inútil. Tirou uma corda que ele havia trazido. Antes de saírem do helicóptero, Naruto tinha visto uma corda e por impulso pegou a corda e colocou na mochila, tinha tido um pressentimento de que iria precisar. Colocou sua arma na cintura, amarrou algo para que ficasse cravado em qualquer lugar, jogou o mais alto que pode, até enroscar em uma tocha apagada, que estava a cima da janela, puxou para ver se estava bem amarrado e começou a escalar a parede. Ficou bem no meio da janela, deu um pulo forte e arrebentou com o vidro, automaticamente Naruto soltou a corda e rolou um pouco em cima dos estilhaços no chão. Ao parar de rolar, retirou a arma da cintura e verificou o local. Era um salão grande, com duas mesas grandes e quatro cadeiras cada mesa, nenhum sinal de vida por ali. Levantou rapidamente, bateu nas veste para sair os estilhaços que insistiam em ficar nele.

**Naruto:** - Certo, Hinata-chan, eu estou indo te salvar! – fazendo pose.

Naruto não iria procurar muitos detalhes ali não. Tinha uma porta de ferro no fundo do salão, seguiu para lá, sempre atento ao que pudesse vir. Passando pela porta Naruto se deparou com um corredor enorme. Havia quadros borrados com sangue ou cortados, as tochas estavam acesas, não podia perder tempo analisando o que aconteceu, a missão era resgatar Hinata, que era mais importante e o resto vinha depois.

Sem perder tempo Naruto correu pelo corredor, até ali não tinha aparecido ninguém, não tinha nada de anormal, se é que havia alguma coisa normal naquele castelo. Droga, havia se precipitado de novo. Ao chegar perto de uma outra porta que ficava no final do corredor, duas pessoas apareceram, deviam ser aldeões da vila que tinham passado, estavam a espera dele. Sem pensar duas vezes e esperar que aquelas pessoas o atacassem, Naruto parou, mirou na cabeça de um e atirou, o que havia recebido o tiro caiu. Tinha uma mulher ao seu lado, ela tinha um facão na mão, começou a andar em direção ao garoto. O loiro não podia esperar que atacasse o facão, rapidamente mirou na cabeça e atirou, a mulher caiu na hora. Ele se aproximou dos corpos lentamente, deu uma olhada por cima e seguiu em frente.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Kabuto continuava a olhar Hinata dormir. O vírus já estava fazendo efeito, pois a garota estava com febre, suava bastante e delirava. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Hinata não sobreviveria ao vírus, mas havia sido aplicado o vírus a penas três horas, precisaria no mínimo quatro para que ela pudesse voltar ao estado normal. O sistema imunológico da garota começava a desenvolver um parasita dentro dela. O rapaz não concordara muito com as decisões de Orochimaru, mas tinha que obedece-las, se fizesse tudo direitinho, receberia sua recompensa, mas isso era apenas o início de tudo. Uma vez que eles encontrassem a garota certa, aquela que não sofreria nada com o vírus em seu sistema imunológico, conseguiriam dar seguimento ao sacrifício. Avistou um pombo na janela, a abriu e pegou o recado que o pombo trazia, leu rapidamente e sorriu.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Naruto continuava seu caminho, a cada sala e corredor o número de aldeões ia aumentando, fora que Naruto achava algumas caixas de munições largadas por cima de mesas. Isso estava ajudando bastante. O garoto passou por alguns apertos, havia um aldeão que estava com uma garrafa na mão (coquetel molotov – enchem a garrafa de gasolina, tampam com um pano e põe fogo no pano, tacam em algum lugar), ele atirou em Naruto que desviou, mas acertou na cortina que tinha atrás dele, que pegou fogo rapidamente, desviando a atenção do loiro, que por causa dessa distração não percebeu que uma mulher se aproximava dele com uma faca. Ele escutou os passos tarde demais, ao se virar pode sentir o vento da faca passando próximo ao seu rosto, automaticamente empurrou a mulher, que caiu no chão. Atirou na cabeça dela.

**Naruto:** - Kuso, se eu não tomar cuidado eles vão me decapitar... Eles tão ficando mais espertos...

O garoto se surpreendeu ao notar uma sala vazia, cheia de computadores e telas. Ao olhar melhor viu que tinham câmeras pelo castelo, estavam observando ele. Ali parecia um centro de pesquisa, mas não soube dizer o que aquelas câmeras mostravam, pois os fios haviam sido destruídos. Deu uma olha por cima, não tinha nada lá que ele aproveitasse, não tinha muito que fazer, tinha que continuar.

Não podia continuar nessa porcaria de busca de fatos. Dane-se o que aconteceu ali, o que o loiro queria era resgatar Hinata e comer um bom e delicioso ramen. Poderia até chamar Hinata para comer também, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Naruto andava até que tranqüilo, por alguns instantes esquecera que naquele lugar tinha que andar esperto, pois se não o fizesse, poderia acabar tendo uma morte estúpida e bem besta. Tudo o que ele via eram portas, salões, janelas, corredores, escadas, quadros estranhos... O loiro olhou por uma das janelas e percebeu que logo iria sair pro ar livre, lá tentaria entrar em contato com Ino e ver se tinha alguma novidade de Sasuke e Shikamaru... Finalmente chegou na última porta do longo corredor que vinha percorrendo. Ar livre era tudo o que ele precisava, mas ao sair levou um susto, uma flecha com fogo atingiu a porta. Naruto escancarou a porta, saiu correndo por ela e novamente vieram mais flechas para acertá-lo. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma parede, estava mais do que na hora de usar seu rifle.

Os olhos do loiro brilhavam enquanto ele pegava seu rifle e montava ele. Verificou o cartucho de balas e pronto! Agora era só observar o alvo e atirar. Aquilo estava parecendo jogo de mata, mata, onde o objetivo é você pegar os seus inimigos pelas costas. Naruto se divertia com aquilo, matar aqueles camponeses havia sido a coisa mais fácil, porém aqueles caras com capas pretas estavam sendo bem difícil de pegar. Primeiro pq eles não paravam num canto, e outra que eles ficavam atirando flechas a todo o momento...

**Naruto:** - Kuso, eu to demorando muito pra resgatar a Hinata-chan e ainda tenho que salvar a Sakura-chan, pq o teme não vai dar conta sozinho...

Havia quatro homens com capas pretas, um Naruto conseguiu acertar, pois o tonto parou um minuto para pegar mais flechas. Aproveitando o descuido, o loiro acertou em cheio na cabeça, faltavam três ainda. Com cautela e paciência ele conseguiu pegar dois e guardou seu rifle. O último seria na base da bala mesmo, contou até três e partiu correndo, atirou cinco vezes no homem, dando a sorte de um dos tiros acertar na cabeça. Prontinho agora ele tinha conseguido limpar aquele trecho. Mas havia se enganado, pois já não havia pessoas por ali, só tinha aquelas armadilhas para animais de porte grande, e o chão estava cheio delas, não tinha como desviar...

Naruto pensou e logo teve uma idéia, olhou ao seu redor, ele lembrava vagamente que tinha visto um barril por ali, só não lembrava aonde. Achou num cantinho perto de outra porta, que o garoto não tinha visto, tentou a porta, mas não abriu e também não insistiria para abrir. Começou a rolar o barril em direção as armadilhas, deitou ele do chão, e empurrou fortemente que bateu nas armadilhas fazendo com que elas fechassem, criando um caminho. O Uzumaki não demorou muito passou por elas e partiu para o penúltimo andar, faltava bem pouco para resgatar Hinata.

Saindo dessa área externa do castelo, ele adentrou em um salão. Tinha algumas cadeiras, mesas quebradas e algumas poças de sangue, porém não tinha vestígio do que aconteceu ali. Tinha uma porta aberta e Naruto deu graças a Kami-sama por não ter encontrado mais cachorros pelo caminho. Porém tinha pensado muito cedo, da porta que se encontrava aberta começou a sair cachorros. Não podia deixar que chegassem perto, sacou sua arma e começou a atirar nos cachorros, mas eram muitos e vinham numa gana de morde-lo. Ele estava se vendo sem soluções, usaria uma das granadas. Naruto pegou uma que tinha em seu bolso, arrancou o pino e jogou nos cachorros que se aglomeravam para um ataque em massa. O loiro saiu pela porta que tinha entrado, e logo escutou a explosão, era só tomar cuidado com os cachorros que provavelmente teriam sobrevivido. Abriu a porta vagarosamente e achou apenas dois cachorros vivos, tratou de dar um fim a eles, agora era só seguir em frente.

Naruto correu até a porta que estava aberta, não iria para por nada agora. Encontrou alguns cachorros, mas conseguiu dar cabo deles na velocidade que estava. Alcançou uma escada, tratou de passar por ela, chegando ao último andar, e por fim ao que parecia o último salão que não tinha nada de estranho, o que era preocupante. O Uzumaki mantinha a arma em punho, pronta para qualquer coisa. Caminhou lentamente pelo salão, chegando a uma porta, que virou vagarosamente, e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala. Não tinha ninguém. Sem fazer nenhum ruído ele entrou na sala, deixando a sala aberta.

**Alguém:** - Até que você chegou rapidamente, Naruto-kun! – sorria cinicamente.

Naruto se assustou, que era aquele rapaz que estava no canto mais escuro da sala, e como ele o conhecia?

**Naruto:** - Quem é você?

**Alguém:** - Sou Yakushi Kabuto, estou responsável por cuidar de Hyuuga Hinata!

**Naruto:** - Aonde ela esta?

**Kabuto:** - Ela está descansado na sala ao lado!

**Naruto:** - Não se mexa, ou eu atiro em você!

**Kabuto:** - Não vou mexer, mas não posso deixar que você saia daqui facilmente!

Naruto ia disparar contra Kabuto, mas a porta onde Hinata estaria descansando foi aberta revelando a própria Hyuuga, com uma má aparência.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você esta bem?

Agora ela havia se dado conta de que havia alguém ali além de Kabuto. Estava com dificuldade de respirar, se sentindo muito pesada, não estava enxergando direito e teve a impressão de escutar seu nome, mas estava difícil de se manter em pé, acabou por deslizar pelo batente da porta...

Naruto não esperava encontrá-la tão mal, esses malditos haviam machucado Hinata.

**Naruto:** - Maldito, o que você fez com a Hinata-chan?

O loiro tinha a cabeça baixa, apertava o cabo de sua arma fortemente, não iria perdoá-los pelo que fizeram com Hinata.

**Kabuto:** - Apliquei o vírus na Hyuuga-san, mas não se preocupe, ela vai morrer e vai voltar a vida! – mantinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

**Naruto:** - SEU DESGRAÇADO, COMO VOCÊ FAZER ISSO COM UMA GAROTA INOCENTE? – tinha raiva nas palavras.

**Kabuto:** - Inocente? Não se deixe levar pela aparência Naruto-kun, você não sabe a...

**Naruto:** - NÃO QUERO SABER!

A situação estava melhorando para Hinata, sua respiração estava normalizando, estava enxergando melhor, mas seu corpo ainda estava pesado.

**Kabuto:** - Por mais que vocês tentem nunca sairão dessa ilha com vida, e se conseguirem, um de vocês será um traidor!

**Naruto:** - De quem você esta falando?

Kabuto não havia percebido que Hinata estava melhorando. Na mão da garota estava a seringa que ele havia usado nela, onde estava o liquido agora tinha ar. Iria se vingar pelo o que ele tinha feito. Kabuto se aproximava da porta onde Hinata estava, de costas para ela.

**Naruto:** - Eu disse para não se mexer! – berrou.

**Kabuto:** - Vamos, Naruto-kun, atire, mas saiba que você corre risco de acertar na Hyuuga-san! – com tranqüilidade.

**Naruto:** - Maldito!

Hinata já havia se recuperado, seu corpo não estava mais pesado, agora era o momento, tinha que acertar Kabuto. Ele não estava esperando por um ataque vindo de trás, Hinata odiava ser julgada de fraca, agora era o momento de mostrar que não gostava de ser subestimada. Num ato impensado, Hinata levantou e pulou nas costas de Kabuto, havia pego ele de surpresa. Sem demorar muito, injetou a seringa no pescoço dele e apertou, fazendo com que o ar entrasse no corpo do rapaz, que estava perdendo as forças...

Kabuto caiu no chão com a Hyuuga em cima. Naruto apenas assistia Hinata matar Kabuto, mas segundos atrás ela estava mal, agora ela estava bem e havia pegado Kabuto pelas costas! Ele abaixou a arma. O loiro sempre escutava Shikamaru falar para nunca dar as costas para um inimigo, mesmo que ele esteja quase morrendo, afinal você nunca sabe da onde que vai vir o próximo ataque. Naruto ficou de boca aberta, talvez Hinata não fosse de ficar parada olhando, mas sim de analisar a situação e agir quando fosse apropriado, coisa que ele não tinha paciência.

Hinata se lembrou que tinha mais alguém na sala. E se fosse comparsa de Kabuto? Olhou para o rapaz que estava parado um pouco mais a sua frente. A jovem corou, ele era lindo! Espera, ela não sabia quem ele era, não poderia ir se apaixonando assim de primeira! Tarde demais... Ela já estava apaixonada por ele...

**Naruto:** - Você esta bem, Hinata-chan? – preocupado.

**Hinata:** - Q-Quem é você? – receosa.

O loiro sorriu, não tinha se apresentado.

**Naruto:** - Sou Uzumaki Naruto, vim te resgatar! – com a mão atrás da cabeça.

Hinata não sabia se acreditava ou não, até ver um distintivo com o símbolo dos agentes especiais de Konoha. Não pode evitar o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto, enfim estava salva.

O Uzumaki prestava atenção na garota, ela era mais bonita pessoalmente. Foi quando percebeu um sorriso brotar no rosto dela, um sorriso bonito, carinhoso e gentil. Não podia ficar prestando atenção nessas coisas, tinha que tirá-los dali o mais rápido possível. Naruto se lembrou de Ayane.

"Flash Back 

_**Ayane:** - Vocês entregarão a quem ficaram de resgatar, como no seu caso, a Hinata-san, essa é a mochila quando salva-la, ela saberá o que fazer... – jogou a mochila para o Uzumaki que a pegou a tempo de não cair no chão._

Fim do Flash Back" 

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan – começou a se aproximar dela – mandaram essa mochila para você!

Hinata pegou uma mochila preta, abriu ela e encontrou um pedaço de papel e o abriu. Era um recado de sua amiga de infância:

" Hinata, espero que esteja bem, se você estiver lendo esse recado (tenho certeza que isso irá acontecer), é sinal que Naruto conseguiu te resgatar, estou ajudando os meninos com o que posso. Seu pai mesmo me pediu, não me autorizaram a fazer parte da equipe de resgate por causa do acidente de cinco anos atrás. Como conheço vocês, estou mandando algumas coisas que poderão lhe ajudar, e mando também uma troca de roupa e um kit médico. Claro, não esquecendo de uma pistola Glock baby, calibre 380, capacidade de 10 tiros. É uma boa arma para backup, portanto mantenha ela sempre escondida e travada. Mando também um revolver Taurus cinza, calibre 38, cano de duas polegadas, tambor e cano em titânio na cor cinza, considero essa arma muito boa para mãos femininas. Tome cuidado, aguardo ansiosamente pelo seu retorno. Beijos da Aya."

Hinata sabia que qualquer emergência que tivesse seu pai chamaria Aya. Se não fosse pelo incidente de cinco anos atrás, Aya seria uma das mais brilhantes agentes femininas de Konoha.

**Naruto:** - Você conhece a Ayane?

**Hinata:** - E-Ela é uma a-amiga de infância!

Hinata pegou a mochila, levantou e olhou para Naruto.

**Hinata:** - N-Não espie! – disse timidamente.

Hinata entrou no quarto em que estava descansando, pegou a muda de roupa, tirou as que estava vestindo. Colocou as que fora mandadas por Aya, havia um colete feminino na mochila, Hinata o colocou, vestiu a blusinha preta de maguinha por cima do colete e uma calça de sport preta de cintura baixa. Tinha um casaquinho junto que colocou, e colocou a arma presa atrás na calça. Guardou as roupas que tinha usado, respirou fundo, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu do quarto.

Naruto percebeu a presença da garota. Ao olhá-la ficou surpreso, se antes ela era bonita, com essas roupas ela estava linda. O loiro não percebeu que havia deixado Hinata constrangida.

**Hinata:** - V-Vamos N-Naruto-kun? – num tom baixo.

Naruto despertou de seus pensamentos.Tinha certeza que Hinata havia dito algo, porém ela disse tão baixo que ele mal pode ouvir.

**Naruto:** - Vamos, ainda temos que encontrar o Shikamaru e o teme! – começou a caminhar para fora da sala onde estavam.

**Hinata:** - Q-Quem são e-eles?

**Naruto:** - O Shikamaru vai resgatar a Temari-chan e o teme vai resgatar a Sakura-chan!

Naruto notou que o outro lado do corredor da escada havia uma porta, mas não adiantava ir por ali, no mínimo estaria fechada como as outras.

**Hinata:** - N-Naruto-kun, pq não v-vamos por... Ali! – apontou com a mão.

**Naruto:** - Vai estar fechada como as outras!

Hinata se lembrou que Kabuto tinha uma chave que abria todas as portas. Sem avisar nada para Naruto, ela voltou até o corpo de Kabuto, achou no bolso a chave e voltou contente para o lado do Uzumaki. Foi abrir a porta que estava trancada, e conseguiu.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, se não fosse você ter pensado nisso, estaríamos fazendo o que caminho que eu fiz para chegar aqui!

Ao se aproximar de Hinata, Naruto deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha que fez a garota corar violentamente e ter um pequeno desmaio. Naruto conseguiu segura-la a tempo de não cair no chão. Após alguns minutos Hinata voltou a si e se deparou com um Naruto muito preocupado.

**Naruto:** - Hinata, você ta bem? Ta com febre? Você desmaiou de repente...

**Hinata:** - N-Não se preocupe, e-eu to b-bem! – se levantando, com o loiro fazendo o mesmo.

Naruto pegou na mão da Hyuuga e começou a puxa-la para o corredor que essa nova porta mostrava. Não tinha ninguém nesse corredor, muito menos cachorro. Em seguida desse corredor, tinha uma escada em aspiral. Naruto já estava começando a ficar tonto com tanta rotatória, até chegarem numa porta que dava para um terreno ao lado do castelo, tinha um caminho pelo qual os dois seguiram.

Após caminhar um tempo, os dois pararam para descansar, mas passos os fizeram ficar alerta. Naruto puxou sua arma e Hinata puxou seu revolver, ficaram um perto do outro.

**Alguém:** -HINATA!

A Hyuuga olhou surpresa, não esperava encontrar aquela pessoa ali...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Desculpa a demora, acabei sofrendo um bloqueio no meio do cap. E ainda fiquei de recuperação... buuaaaaaa... Ou seja, mamys cortou o tempo no pc, mas antes que voltasse as aulas eu tratei de terminar a maioria dos cap. Mas minha querida e amada beta entrou em semana de provas, ou seja, um saco total... Bom, mas e ai o que acharam do cap? E Hyuuga Tha adivinhou quem seria a primeira a ser resgatada, mas o chute hein... Então só sobraram dois, e continuo com a pergunta, quem vocês acham que vai ser resgatada agora? Por favor, faço suas apostas, é só dar uma clikadinha rápida e mandar uma review com a sua aposta e opinião...Eu sei que esse capitulo tb ficou longo, e começo bem chato, vou tentar não fazer isso no próximo. Assim que eu postar esse cap. Provavelmente eu postarei em dois dias o terceiro cap. de "O Passado Eterno", e depois de "Most Wanted", eu tenho que assumir que adoro o segundo cap. de Most Wanted tá tão legal (momento propaganda). Me desculpem pela demora, eu já comecei os segundo resgate, porém esse vai demorar um pouco mais para sair, pois estou em duvida sobre o que fazer nele, mas tenho certeza que vou arranjar algo. Tb quero agradecer pelas reviews que recebi, realmente elas fizeram os meus dias, peço humildemente que continuem mandando, gostaria de continua a saber o que vocês estão achando . Agora as reviews!

**Yamanaka Yumi:** - Obrigada pela review... É realmente o capitulo ficou bem longo, imagino esse... Em relação a esse triângulo amoroso, eu não sei, estou começando a pensar neles, pois já me perguntaram isso, não te garanto nada, pode ser que tenha esse triângulo.. Bjinhuss...

**Deza-chan:** - Obrigada pela review, que bom que não tenha ficado grande demais... Ainda não tenho nada confirmado, eu tb acho, prefiro muito o Sasuke-kun, mas o Itachi não fica pra trás, preciso pensar no que fazer para coloca-los juntos, afinal eu acho complicado trabalhar com o Itachi... Bjinhusss...

**Hyuuga Tha:** - Que bom que gostou, fico ultra mega contente, e ainda mais por ter recebido uma review sua... E realmente vc adivinhou o meu pensamento, e agora quem vc aposta pra ser a segunda resgatada? Se vc achou q o Orochimaru pegou pesado com elas agora, vc não tem noção do que ele ainda vai fazer... Meu medo era de ficar muito grande e ninguém ler, apesar que esse tb fico grande... Bjinhusss

**Ika:** - Coração brigada pela review! Eu bem que tentei fazer com que ninguém o descobrisse, mas não consigo... buuaaaa... Mas deixa pra lá... Nossa até posso imaginar, imagino eu tentando fazer essas pessoas ficarem assim, foi difícil! Acerto! É o Naruto quem começa, afinal o titulo já diz tudo neh, realmente vc teve um sexto sentindo bem forte para apostar no Naruto... Não se preocupe, eu que peço desculpa pela demora, mas é difícil quando se empaca no meio do cap. e tb eu tinha perdido a minha inspiração devido a problemas pessoais, a essa altura eu creio que vc já tenha melhorado, eu espero, febre alta que vc teve hein, fico contente que esteja bem agora... É claro, os erros são fundamentais para qq pessoa ! Bjinhusss coração! Vc num se incomoda se eu ti chamar de coração neh? É mania minha .

**Adriana Paiva:** - Obrigada pela review! Que pena não foi ela, mas acho q o resgate da Hinata ficou bem legal, quem vc acha que vai ser a próxima? Vc esta correta, a Ayane pediu sim para que Sasuke entregasse uma mochila para Sakura, mas não é só ela que tem essa mochila, tanto a Hinata quanto a Temari tb tem uma, na mochila não tem o antídoto que elas precisam, é praticamente o mesmo conteúdo da mochila da Hinata, o que muda é o bilhete, mas vamos dizer que vc acertou um pouco na dedução, a Sakura vai administrar o antídoto tanto nela como em Temari e Hinata, mas vai demorar um pouco para que isso aconteça! É a Ayane tem seus motivos para ter saído aquela hora, que será explicado mais pra frente, exatamente, ela mais do que ninguém quer q tudo de certo, por isso ela pega no pé deles! Obrigada pelo elogio! Q isso sua review não ficou tão grande assim não, eu adorei ela, continue comentando! Bjinhusss

**Cami Black:** - Sem comentários para vc neh, mas se bem q eu amei as suas reviews... ti amu miga! Bjinhusss

**sakura soryu:** - Obrigada pela review, já que todas insistem, farei esse triangulo amoroso, vcs adoram isso . Eu tb, adoro ver as brigas de Ino e Sakura, mas ela tem uma participação especial, assim como outras pessoas terão, a única coisa que eu to pensando se eu coloco a Tenten na fic ou não, pq há uma brecha mais pra frente, mas vou pensar com todo carinho, ainda não tenho certeza, é eu tb fico contente que a Hinata e a Temari consigam ocupar esse lugar... Bjinhusss

**Musa-Sama:** - Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio ao cap. Aqui esta a continuação,e espero q tenha gostado! Bjinhusss

**Neme:** - Obrigada pela review, demorou mas chegou, esta aqui o cap. desculpa pela demora... Bjinhusss

Galera valeu mesmo de coração pelas reviews, e continuo com o mesmo apelo, onegai me mandem uma review para saber o que vcs estão achando, critiquem, mas por favor digam algo... E continua o bolão para o próximo resgate! Façam suas apostas! Bjusss


	6. Ao Resgate de Katsuhiro Temari

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _(transmissão de radio)

**Capitulo dedicado a ****S2 Ino-chan S2**

Ao Resgate de Katsuhiro Temari 

**Shikamaru:** - Ino?

Não obteve resposta, pelo menos se Ayane estivesse ali. Ela ajudaria mais, aquela tal de Ino estava começando a complicar mais ainda aquela missão. Ele suspirou, estava tudo problemático demais, ainda mais pq estavam separados, ele sabia que Sasuke e Naruto iriam se meter em grandes problemas, mas não tinham escolha. Orochimaru havia planejado tudo até nos mínimos detalhes, separando as garotas, o que era estranho. Espera um pouco, estranho nada, não havia sido coincidência eles terem pegado a Haruno e a Katsuhiro, o objetivo de Orochimaru era dominar o país com apoio do exército, mas é

claro que este objetivo nunca foi concretizado. Então, Orochimaru teria que fazer algo com as três meninas que somente ele poderia desfazer, assim o Presidente e os chefes de exercíto não teriam o que fazer se não ceder as condições do homem. Shikamaru não soube explicar, mas algo dizia que tudo isso tinha a ver com o vírus, descobrira o motivo delas terem sido separadas, eles aplicariam o vírus nelas. O garoto torcia para que se isso tivesse acontecido, tivesse uma cura, pois não podiam devolvê-las com o vírus.

**Shikamaru:** - Ino? – tentou mais uma vez.

_**Alguém:** - Nara Shikamaru?_

**Shikamaru:** - Sou eu...

_**Alguém:** - Sou Mitarashi Anko, vou te ajudar no lugar da Ino, ela esta ajudando Naruto nesse momento!_

Era tudo que ele precisava, mais uma garota para complicar a missão.

**Shikamaru:** -Essa neblina esta ficando muito densa, eu quero saber se de onde estou o castelo fica longe e em que direção. Não consigo enxergar a mais de meio metro na minha frente...

_**Anko:** - Segundo meus cálculos, mais ou menos uns três kilometros de onde você esta! _

**Shikamaru:** - O que tem mais pra frente?

_**Anko:** - Uma ponte, mas não vejo nada demais nela..._

Shikamaru não disse mais nada, aquela névoa não era normal, mas também não tinha como um ser humano criar aquilo, ou podia? Não demorou muito para que a área onde tinha a neblina ficasse para trás. Ainda continuava pela estradinha de barro, já fazia algum tempo que ele estava andando ali, talvez estivesse andando em círculos. Mas essa idéia logo sumiu, pois se deparou com uma ponte de madeira extensa e um enorme lago. Como estava escuro, ele não soube dizer se era raso ou fundo, no mínimo fundo.

Observou tudo ao seu redor, não tinha nenhum movimento, porém ao olhar do outro lado da ponte, onde se encontrava o castelo, ele pode distinguir pequenas tochas. Aquelas pessoas tinham medo de água. Empunhou sua arma e continuou a seguir em direção ao castelo.

_**Anko:** - Fique atento a qualquer coisa, principalmente dentro da água!_

Shikamaru não tinha entendido, como assim principalmente dentro da água?

**Shikamaru:** - Como assim dentro d'água?

Ao olhar no lago, ele teve certeza de que viu algo se mover ali.

_**Anko:** - Pq aquelas pessoas não se aproximam da margem ou da ponte, eles tem medo de algo. Só tem você na ponte e mesmo assim eles não vão para a ponte, então há algo que eles temem dentro d'água!_

Agora que ela havia falado algumas coisas estavam fazendo sentido, pois o jovem estava vendo algumas sombras dentro da água. Seja lá o que fosse, o jovem torcia para que não saísse enquanto ele estivesse na ponte, já não bastava aquele aglomerado de pessoas que estavam esperando por ele, só estava faltando algo sair da água. O jovem continuava a andar pela ponte, percebeu que os vultos que tinham dentro da água estavam se aglomerando embaixo dele, é como se aqueles vultos pudessem sentir sua presença ou seu cheiro e estivessem numa caçada atrás dele. Aquilo tudo estava incomodando Shikamaru.

_**Anko:** - Você já sabe o que vai fazer?_

**Shikamaru:** - Não, tem outro caminho que possa atravessar?

_**Anko:** - Iie!_

**Shikamaru:** - O jeito é atravessar por essa ponte mesmo e ver no que vai dar. Se bem que eu não estou gostando nada disso e ainda tenho um pressentimento ruim!

_**Anko:** - Não seja tão pessimista, dentro de milhares de agentes vocês três foram considerados os melhores, pois já haviam lidado com resgate de pessoas importantes!_

**Shikamaru:** - Só que esse é totalmente diferente dos outros!

Anko nada respondeu, concordava com Shikamaru. Aquilo tudo era diferente, não era nada normal. Não adiantava ficar pensando muito nisso, tinha uma missão e iria cumpri-la o mais rápido possível, fora que o garoto não estava se sentindo muito bem...

Shikamaru tomou uma decisão. A situação era complicada então teria que ir devagar e deixar acontecer. Na pior das hipóteses ele resolveria as coisas com uma granada. Tinha certeza de que Naruto já tinha gastado do seu estoque, já Sasuke era difícil de saber, hora destruidor total, hora mesquinho e controlador. Como líder Shikamaru ainda não conseguia saber como tudo isso estava dando certo, esperava que esse resgate também desse certo.

Shikamaru começou a correr em direção ao castelo, não importa o que houvesse, nada o impediria, a não ser a sensação de que não estava muito bem. Torceu para que nada saísse daquele lago. Chegando ao final da ponte, perto do aglomerado de pessoas, não pensou duas vezes, chamou a atenção de todos para ele, puxou uma granada, arrancou o pino e jogou no meio do aglomerado. Não demorou muito para que explodisse, assim ele só teve que acabar com os que ainda insistiam em fica de pé...

O jovem sentiu a ponte começar a balançar, saiu rapidamente dela e apenas pode vê-la afundar por completo. Não tinha mais como voltar...

_**Anko:** - Shikamaru, uma vez que você estiver dentro do castelo será difícil manter contato. Quando você estiver em uma área externa, entre em contato comigo!_

**Shikamaru:** - Hai!

O garoto tratou de ir o mais rápido que pode, algo lhe dizia que teria grandes problemas até conseguir salvar Temari...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Temari acordou se sentindo muito mal, tinha muita dificuldade de enxergar e sua respiração estava pesada. Estava ficando complicado puxar o ar, não conseguia saber se estava sozinha ou se Kimimaru estava por ali e também não conseguia mover o corpo, era como se tivessem prendido ela e não tivesse força alguma para mover alguma parte do corpo... Após alguns minutos em silêncio e sem fazer qualquer tipo de esforço tudo começou a melhorar, sua respiração estava voltando ao normal sua visão estava ficando nítida novamente e conseguia movimentar livremente o corpo.

**Kimimaru:** - Você acordou antes da hora...

Temari se assustou ao escutar sua voz.

**Kimimaru:** - Você ainda deveria estar sobre o efeito do vírus...

Ele aplicou o vírus nela. A jovem não sabia o que fazer, o que falar. Xingá-lo de todos os nomes não iria adiantar, o jeito era partindo para cima dele e ver no que dava... E foi ela que fez...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Shikamaru seguia com todo cuidado, mas não estava encontrando muita dificuldade. Estava achando fácil demais. Porém, se até ali estava fácil, é pq tinha alguma parte que iria ser complicado. O jovem passava por salões, corredores, pequenas salas e sempre encontrava algumas portas fechadas. Não perdia muito tempo, claro que uma vez ou outra encontrava algumas pessoas, mas o jovem tratava de eliminá-las com rapidez, pois a sensação dele estar mal estava cada vez mais forte. A única coisa que o fazia perder muito tempo era quando chegava a parte dos homens encapuzados, pois estes se escondiam e atiravam flechas com fogo em cima do Nara, também havia aqueles malditos cachorros! Sempre o assustavam, mas não demorava para que ele acabasse com todos. Seu percurso foi até rápido demais. Chegou até o último lance de escada, provavelmente estava bem próximo de Temari e só restaria a salvar e colocar um ponto final nessa história...Se não fosse a dificuldade de subir aquelas malditas escadas.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Temari havia pego Kimimaro pelas costas, seu objetivo era faze-lo cair no chão. O resto era só tacar o que tivesse na frente, mas não perdoaria o que ele a havia feito, havia lhe aplicado o vírus, ela não agüentava o fato de estar sendo tachada de cobaia...

Essa não seria a primeira vez que estava brigando com um garoto. Se Sakura estivesse ali diria que aquele comportamento de Temari seria normal, afinal os meninos sempre a amolavam, tanto ela como Sakura e Hinata, por isso as três não tiveram muitas amigas. Seus pais haviam posições invejadas e elas eram filhas de pessoas importantes, muito comum que outras pessoas tivessem inveja e tentassem humilha-las ou coisa do gênero.

Sakura até que tinha controle da situação, mas a única pessoa que sofria muito com essa rejeição das pessoas era Hinata. Houve uma época em que Hinata entrara em depressão, perdera totalmente à vontade de falar e ver as pessoas, mas graças ao apoio dela e de Sakura, Hinata se recuperou. Temari achou que talvez agora elas ficassem em paz, mas surgiu o problema da mãe de Sakura, maldita doença! Por causa dela Sakura estava sempre triste, reação incomum para ela que sempre mostrara uma imensa vontade de viver. Coube a Temari defendê-las, por isso as brigas eram quase constantes...

A jovem não queria lembrar disso, era passado...

A briga estava equilibrada, Kimimaro conseguiu tirar Temari de suas costas, esta ao cair no chão, conseguiu sair dali rapidamente, pois Kimimaro tentou capturá-la, pulando em cima dela. Ele estava disposto a pegá-la e se isso acontecesse, quem sabe o que aconteceria...

**Kimimaro:** - Pq você não ficou lá no quarto? – tinha a respiração um pouco ofegante.

**Temari:** - Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica olhando e esperando um milagre!

A garota pegou um vaso e jogou nele, que conseguiu desviar.

**Kimimaro:** - Suas amigas devem estar descansando, pq você não faz o mesmo que elas?

Temari correu para trás de uma mesa e Kimimaro andou calmamente até ela.

**Temari:** - Não sou igual a elas, eu faço acontecer!

Kimimaro estava sem paciência e em um momento de fúria pegou a mesa e a jogou longe, deixando a garota assustada. Talvez Temari não conseguisse ganhar dele, porém poderia ficar dando trabalho, afinal sempre dera trabalho para seus pais, que sempre arranjavam um jeito de faze-la parar por um segundo. Mas Temari ainda não havia encontrado a pessoa que a fizesse ficar quieta por alguns minutos!

Mal sabia ela que isto estava prestes a mudar...

**Kimimaro:** - Você só tem sorte pq eu não posso machucá-la!

**Temari:** - Mas eu posso te machucar... – sorrindo.

Seria sua primeira vez, a primeira vez que sentia vontade matar alguém, acabar com a existência medíocre dessa pessoa, por tudo o que ele fez com ela.

**Kimimaro:** - Como se uma garotinha como você fosse capaz!

**Temari:** - Nunca subestime o seu inimigo! – massageou o pescoço.

**Kimimaro:** - Vejo que onde eu lhe apliquei o vírus ainda esta dolorido!

**Temari:** - Como você se atreveu a fazer isso!!!!

A garota continuou a atirar objetos que estivessem ao seu lado em Kimimaro. Alguns acertavam, já outros o rapaz conseguia desviar. Não conseguia achar algo que pudesse usar para bater nele, até que seus olhos percorreram o cômodo e encontraram um candelabro. O jeito era chegar até ele, não seria muito difícil, a oportunidade perfeita seria esperar até que ela pegasse alguma coisa e conseguisse acerta-lo, assim poderia correr até o candelabro e atacá-lo. Era um plano bem simples, mas não havia o que dar errado, não é?

**Kimimaro:** - Não me subestime, criança!

Temari havia ficado puta, ela não era nenhuma criança! Pegou um vaso e depositou toda a sua fúria nele, jogando contra Kimimaro. Após jogá-lo, correu em direção ao candelabro.

Kimimaro estava feliz em conseguir irritá-la, mas ao perceber os olhares dela para o candelabro, conseguiu prever o movimento da garota. No último segundo conseguiu desviar do vaso, que se estatelou no chão. Ao vê-la correr, agiu rapidamente e foi correndo até ela.

A jovem sentiu seu pulso ser puxado brutalmente e foi jogada contra a parede. Kimimaro conseguiu puxar seu braço para trás e prende-la contra a parede, Temari apenas afirmou sua suspeita estava presa.

**Kimimaro:** - Se você me prometer que vai se comportar, eu deixo você acordada, mas se mostrar alguma atitude suspeita, vou te colocar pra dormir e não pense que será difícil, pois...

Temari escutou som de um tiro, se assustou. Pelo menos não tinha pegado nela, não sentia dor alguma. Sentiu Kimimaro afrouxar seu braço, até que o soltou completamente. A garota virou rapidamente, constatando que quem havia recebido o tiro havia sido ele, um tiro certeiro, coisa de profissional, bem no meio da cabeça. Ainda bem que não havia risco de sair do outro lado.

**Alguém:**- Você esta bem?

Nessa hora ela percebeu que não se preocupou em procurar quem havia atirado neles. Ao olhar na porta encontrou um rapaz numa roupa verde...aquela roupa o deixava bem bonito. Mas o que estava pensando? Sua preocupação maior era quem era ele!

**Temari:** - E quem é você?

Dependendo da resposta, ela não pensaria duas vezes, sairia correndo dali. Porém, a garota pode perceber que o rapaz a sua frente não estava se sentindo muito bem.

**Shikamaru:** - Sou Shikamaru, fui escolhido pelo Presidente para resgatar você!

Temari sabia que seu pai faria algo. Sentiu uma imensa felicidade, pelo menos agora estava salva. Num ato insano correu até Shikamaru e o abraçou, estava tão contente.

Shikamaru se surpreendeu com a reação da garota, mas devido ao estado em que a encontrou ele entendeu, talvez ela tivesse sofrido maus tratos e encontrar alguém que estivesse ali para retira-la daquele inferno a fez se sentir muito grata. Porém, seu raciocínio não pode continuar, ele havia perdido as forças, causando uma queda e para não machuca-la acabou caindo de costas, com ela junto.

**Temari:** - Você ta louco? – saiu de cima do garoto.

Ao olhá-lo pode analisar melhor, Shikamaru era realmente lindo demais, mas deixando essa pequena observação de lado, reparou que ele suava e ao colocar a mão na testa do garoto e uma outra na sua pode reparar que ele estava com febre.

**Temari:** - O que aconteceu com você?

**Shikamaru:** - Fui infectado pelo vírus, não sei quanto tempo tenho, até...

**Temari:** - Até?

Como explicar as coisas era problemático, mas vê-la com aquela preocupação estava-o deixando desconfortável. Aquele rosto delicado, aqueles olhos verdes que deixavam transparecer ansiedade e preocupação, detalhes que chamavam sua atenção. Uma tosse involuntária tomou conta de sua boca e com ela sangue.

**Temari:** - Me responde, até o quê?

Nesse instante ela reparou no pescoço do rapaz, suas veias estavam visíveis, não demoraria muito para que sua pele mudasse e aquele rapaz virasse um ser estranho igual àqueles aldeões.

**Temari:** - Não vai me dizer que você vai se tornar um deles!

Shikamaru tossiu mais um pouco.

**Shikamaru:** - Mais que saco... Provavelmente isso vai acontecer, eu já não consigo mais me levantar...

**Temari:** - E como eu fico?

**Shikamaru:** - Dentro daquela mochila perto da escada, há uma mochila que foi mandada pra você!

Temari correu até a mochila, pegou ela e a trouxe para perto do garoto. Tinha que admitir que aquela mochila era pesada, como é que ele conseguia se mover com ela? Abriu a mochila e pegou uma outra mochila pequena.

**Shikamaru:** - Ayane mandou para você!

**Temari:** - Ayane?

Ele não poderia estar falando de Aya. Ao abrir a mochila achou um papel.

"Temari, Tenho a certeza que você esta bem, calculo que esteja com alguns arranhões, devido ao seu gênio e sua inquietação, mas creio que a essa altura o preguiçoso do Shikamaru tenha te resgatado. Não se preocupe, pois também foram mandadas pessoas para resgatarem Hinata e Sakura. Seu pai esta super preocupado com você, por isso ele confiou o seu resgate aos agentes de Konoha. Se não fosse pelo incidente de 5 anos atrás, provavelmente estaria ai como reforços para eles, mas a missão foi concedida a mim, que auxilia os garotos. Como conheço você melhor do que ninguém, estou mandando uma Pistola Glock baby, calibre 380 ACP, capacidade de 10 tiros apenas. Mantenha ela escondida, deixe-a apenas para backup. Também estou mandando um Revolver Taurus Azul, calibre 38, cano 2 polegadas, capacidade de 5 tiros, tambor e cano em titânio na cor Azul. Você sabe que por mim, mandava mais armas pesadas, mas seu pai me proibiu que mandasse qualquer coisa e como de certa maneira eu não respeitei a decisão dele, e mandei pelo menos alguma coisa para que você pudesse fazer algo mais interessante, e claro que mando uma troca de roupa. Não me mate, mas acho que você vai ficar bonita nela . Temari você esta em boas mãos, o rapaz que esta te resgatando é o melhor estrategista que temos (pode não parecer). Espero seu retorno. Beijos da Aya." 

Temari sentiu raiva, Aya ainda tinha coragem de ficar zuando com ela! Ta, ela tinha alguns arranhões... Suspirou... Tinha fazer algo para ajudar aquele rapaz.

**Shikamaru:** - Você conhece a Ayane?

**Temari:** - Aquela tonta é amiga de infância – ela olhou para Shikamaru ainda deitado no chão – Você consegue andar um pouco?

**Shikamaru:** - Acho que consigo!

Temari o ajudou a levantar, era a primeira vez que ajudava um garoto. O guiou para o quarto onde ela ficara um tempo descansando e o ajudou a deitar na cama.

**Temari:** - Eu já volto!

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas gostaria de saber o que ela planejava fazer. O fato é que era problemático demais deixar uma garota cuidar dele. A única mulher que cuidou dele até hoje foi sua mãe... Temari demorou a voltar. A garota tinha trocado de roupa, agora ela vestia um top preto deixando a mostra toda a sua barriga definida, com uma blusa de frio por cima, da cor preta também, deixando-a aberta. Usava uma calça fuso preta com a mochila nas costas. Se com aquelas roupas ela estava bonita, com essas ela parecia linda demais. Shikamaru a contemplou por alguns segundos, deixando-a levemente corada.

**Temari:** - Eu tive uma idéia – desviando a atenção dele para o rosto dela – aquele bastardo do Kimimaro tem um molho de chaves, então eu vo tranca você aqui e vou ver se acho algum antídoto para você!

**Shikamaru:** - E você vai desarmada?

**Temari:** - Claro que não! – mostrou seu revolver.

Ele devia se sentir aliviado ou preocupado? Shikamaru começou a sentir muitas dores nos braços, parecia que seu braço estava sendo queimado. Como a dor era tanta, chegava a sair pequenas lágrimas de seus olhos.

Temari se sentia uma inútil, vendo-o sofrer e não poder fazer nada.

**Temari:** - Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar de algum jeito!

Ao pronunciar essas palavras, a garota saiu do quarto, logo em seguida trancando-o, assim não precisaria se preocupar muito com ele...

Com um molho de chaves em sua mão, o jeito era tentar achar algo. Estava lembrando mentalmente do caminho feito com Kimimaro. Tinha visto uma porta de metal, tinha que ir para aquela porta. Correu o mais rápido que pode, não poderia mais perder tempo, a vida de Shikamaru estava em jogo. Não que gostasse dele, mas ele estava ali para salvá-la.

Depois de uma meia hora de correria, conseguiu achar a maldita porta de ferro. Tentou chave por chave, até achar aquela que destrancou a porta. Com cuidado ela abriu, o que pode ver foi escadas. Fechou a porta com o maior cuidado e desceu as escadas tentando fazer o menor ruído possível, até que chegou a uma altura que conseguia escutar vozes.

_**Garota1:** - E desde quando você começou a ser capacho dele?_

_**Garota2:** - Desde de que ele prometeu trazer a Hachi de volta!_

_**Garota3:** - Sasame, não seja ingênua, aquele garoto conseguiu levar Hachi para longe. Nem mesmo Orochimaru sabe onde ela esta, provavelmente mudaram o nome dela, ou pior, ninguém sabe se ela esta viva!_

_**Garota1:** - Acontece, Kin, que ele disse que a Hachi esta na ilha, só que tb tem duas pessoas com ela!_

_**Sasame:** - Será que elas vai nos reconhecer?_

_**Kin:** - Tayuya, não fique inventando mentira, ele nos fez acreditar nisso há anos, não creio que ela esteja aqui... Se ela estivesse tudo já estaria resolvido!_

_**Tayuya:** - Kin, pq você fez quatro antídotos?_

_**Sasame:** - Eram só três!_

_**Kin:** - Não sei, deixa ai, se caso precisarmos, voltamos para pegar!_

_**Sasame:** - Se os pais da Hachi estivessem vivos, acho que eles não gostariam de saber que ela esta de volta nesse lugar..._

_**Kin:** - Eles foram os únicos que entenderam o que Orochimaru queria fazer e de alguma maneira tentaram salva-la... Se for verdade que ela esta aqui, creio que não gostariam de ver a filha perto de Orochimaru novamente!_

_**Tayuya:** - Vamos, esta quase na hora do remédio..._

Temari não sabia o que fazer, e se elas voltassem pela escada? A pegariam! Não dava para voltar atrás. Se encolheu na parede, torcia para que elas não a vissem. Mas logo os passos cessaram, ela escutou algo se arrastando. Que conversa era aquela? Quem era Hachi? Quem eram aquelas garotas?

Saiu lentamente da escada e passou a olhar rapidamente o lugar, não havia ninguém. A garota decidiu arriscar, e foi olhando as mesas. Aquele lugar parecia um laboratório, havia sangue em cima de algumas mesas. Ela continuou olhando tudo atentamente, estava passando mal só de olhar algumas partes de corpos que estavam jogadas nos cantos da sala. Achou um refrigerador no qual possuía um frasco da cor azul. Aquele só poderia ser o antídoto. Pegou o frasco rapidamente, agora precisava de uma seringa para aplicar em Shikamaru. Achou uma seringa de metal, o jeito era usar ela mesma, talvez encontrasse algum álcool para desinfetar a seringa, pois não achava uma que não tivesse sido usada.

A jovem pegou tudo, colocou na mochila e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Corria o mais rápido possível, mas houve um momento que apareceram cachorros. Ela se assustou com a aparência deles, era crueldade demais com esses animais. Um deles resolveu ataca-la, mas com sorte Temari conseguiu desviar. Não poderia perder tempo, levantou seu revolver, e com dor no coração atirou nos animais. Ela sempre fora contra maus tratos a animais e justo ela teria que matar cachorros...

Após matar todos, ela voltou a correr, torcia para que Shikamaru ainda estivesse deitado na cama. Chegou rapidamente ao salão onde se encontrava o corpo de Kimimaro. Abriu a porta rapidamente...

**Temari:** - Shikamaru...

Ele não estava na cama. A garota olhou o quarto inteiro, mas nenhum sinal dele, onde ele estaria? Sem ligar, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, torcia para que ele não tivesse se tornado igual aos aldeões... Ajoelhou no chão, apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos, o que iria fazer? Não sabia onde o rapaz se encontrava, pra onde iria?

Temari começou a escutar alguns barulhos. Levantou rapidamente, empunhou sua arma e foi andando vagarosamente dando a volta na cama em que havia deixado Shikamaru. O barulho aumentou, aquilo parecia um ronco...

Era um ronco...

A garota ficou puta com o que via, Shikamaru estava dormindo no chão. É como se tivesse caído da cama... E ela achando que ele já tinha partido para outra! Sua reação inicial foi dar uns tapas nele para que acordasse, e o rapaz acordou assustado.

**Shikamaru:** - Quer me matar? – tentando se defender dos tapas.

**Temari:** - SEU BAKA, EU TO AQUI ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ JÁ TINHA SE TORNADO UM DELES E VOCÊ AI DORMINDO!!!!

**Shikamaru:** - É um saco ficar esperando...

Temari respirou fundo. Notou que havia um armário pequeno naquele quarto, foi até ele e abriu. Encontrou um pequeno frasco escrito "álcool", e um outro frasco com algodão. Era muita sorte encontrar aquilo! Pegou os dois frascos e voltou para perto de Shikamaru.

**Temari:** - A sua sorte é que eu encontrei o antídoto rapidinho!

Ao olhar para o jovem, ela percebeu que ele parecia estar dormindo.

**Temari:** - OW, PREGUIÇOSO, ACORDA!!!!!!!

A garota balançou Shikamaru para frente e para trás freneticamente, mas ele não despertou. Ele havia desmaiado. Colocou sua mão na testa dele e contatou que estava mais quente do que antes. Ao olhar o pescoço dele viu que as veias estavam bem visíveis. Abriu os olhos dele e constatou que estavam vermelhos, como se estivessem irritados. Sem longa demora, Temari tratou de limpar a seringa, puxou o liquido azul para dentro, apoiou a cabeça de Shikamaru em seu colo, e aplicou o líquido no pescoço dele. Agora era esperar se aquele antídoto daria certo.

Havia se passado alguns minutos, a jovem fazia pequenas cariciais no cabelo de Shikamaru, esperava que ele acordasse logo, até que ouviu um barulho que deduziu ser um ronco. Gota em Temari. Sem perder tempo ela aplicou um cascudo forte no rapaz.

**Shikamaru:** - Pq você fez isso?

**Temari:** - Você acha que eu sou o quê? Travesseiro?

Ele suspirou, mulheres eram realmente problemáticas.

**Shikamaru:** - Não, mas estava bom, não deu para evitar.

Temari corou com o comentário, ela odiava ficar envergonhada.

**Temari:** - Vamos embora, eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

Shikamaru levantou, estava se sentindo bem melhor, pegou sua mochila que estava ao lado da cama e a colocou nas costas.

**Shikamaru:** - Me dá o molho de chaves!

**Temari:** - Não...

Que mulher teimosa.

**Shikamaru:** Não da pra voltar por onde vim, o jeito é continuar!

**Temari:** Tem uma porta perto da escada!

Shikamaru começou a caminhar em direção a escada. E não é que ela tinha razão. Ele esperou que ela fosse destrancar a porta, o que não demorou muito. Ao abrir a porta, deram de frente com uma escada em forma de espiral. Desceram tranqüilamente por ela e novamente Temari destrancou a porta que tinha. Ao saírem por ela deram de frente com uma trilha.

**Shikamaru:** - Não confie em nada que chegar perto de você, principalmente animais!

Será que ele se referia aos cachorros?

Caminhavam atentos a qualquer movimento estranho. Temari parou, havia escutado passos. Após algum tempo duas pessoas apareceram:

**Temari:** HINATA!!!!

Hinata não esperava encontrar Temari logo ali.

**Hinata:** - Temari!!!

E correram para o abraço... Shikamaru logo avistou Naruto.

**Temari:** - Hinata, você ta bem? – se soltaram do abraço.

**Hinata:** - Eu to, adorei a sua roupa! – sorrindo e deixando Temari sem graça.

**Temari:** - O rapaz que veio te resgatar é uma gracinha!

Foi a vez de Hinata corar.

**Hinata:** - Esse é o N-Naruto!

**Temari:** - Esse ai atrás é o Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru:** - Garotas... uhm... São todas problemáticas!

**Naruto:** - Vamos logo, eu tenho que ir ajudar o teme a resgatar a Sakura-chan!

**Temari:** - Ele disse Sakura-chan?

**Hinata:** - Disse sim!

**Shikamaru:** - Baka, ele age como se já a conhecesse!

**Temari:** - Então vamos, eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido que puder!

**Hinata:** - Será que a Sakura esta bem?

**Temari:** - Claro que esta!

Eles seguiram a trilha. Ao que eles podiam ver, essa trilha passava ao lado do castelo que Sakura estaria. Houve um ataque de morcegos, e os quatros deram cabo de todos eles. Shikamaru e Naruto andavam um pouco a frente, Temari e Hinata logo atrás.

**Temari:** - Hinata, você gostou do Naruto, neh?!

Hinata corou.

**Hinata:** - Não confunda as coisas Temari, ele apenas me salvou!

Espera, ela que se salvou, mas tudo bem, é melhor assim...

**Temari:** - Hinata, você gagueja só de apresentá-lo!

**Hinata:** - O Shikamaru não é feio, ele até combina com você Temari!

**Temari:** - Ai é que você se engana, ele é preguiçoso, gosta de dormir e ele simplesmente me irrita!

**Hinata:** - Não dizem que o que começa com ódio termina em amor?

**Temari:** - Então você gosta do Naruto!

**Hinata:** - Eu não disse isso!

**Naruto:** - HINATA-CHAN, TEMARI!!! VAMOS LOGO, EU PRECISO...

Shikamaru havia dado um cascudo em Naruto, que agora se encontrava encolhido no chão, com as mãos na cabeça.

**Temari:** - Que escandaloso!

**Hinata:** - Naruto-kun ta doendo muito?? – ao lado de Naruto.

Temari havia falado sozinha, não havia percebido, mas logo após Shikamaru bater em Naruto, Hinata foi ao encontro do loiro.

**Temari:** - Depois ela diz que não gosta dele!

**Shikamaru:** - Mas ele não percebe isso, ele é lerdo demais. Chega até ser problemático conviver com ele!

Temari se assustou.

**Temari:** - Precisa me matar de susto? Sabia que é feio ficar escutando a conversa das pessoas?

**Shikamaru:** - Mas sua amiga lhe deixou falando sozinha...

**Temari:** - Fica quieto!

Temari se afastou, mulheres são problemáticas...

Continuaram a seguir a trilha, até chegar a ao outro castelo. Quando se aproximavam da porta dos fundos do castelo, a porta foi estourada e por ela saíram Sasuke e Sakura. O rapaz puxava a garota, e ao encontrar seus companheiros, só teve tempo de gritar.

**Sasuke:** - Corre!!!

Shikamaru puxou a mão de Temari e começou a correr logo atrás de Sasuke e Sakura, já Naruto não teve tempo de pensar, Hinata pegou em sua mão e começou a puxá-lo...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

E olha quem voltou!!!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas eu travei legal no comecinho do cap. , mas olha só o progresso, eu consegui terminar hoje, e minha beta q eu amo tanto corrigiu para que eu pudesse posta-lo ainda hoje, não é simplesmente o máximo?? Eu realmente gostei muito do final, o começo ta uma porcaria mas eu acho q da pra lê neh! Estamos caminhando para o resgate da Sakura, ebbbaaa... Esse resgate eu tenho que reconhecer que vai ser embaçado, mas vou tentar posta-lo ainda esse ano... Ah o próximo cap. de Passado eterno já esta pronto (terminei hoje tb), foi para corrigir, assim minha beta devolvê-lo, eu postarei rapidinho, e acho q essa semana eu termino também Most Wanted... Agradeço de coração as reviews que foram mandadas, elas fizeram muito meus dias, para vcs terem noção do meu desespero, eu abro meu e-mail todos os dias, torcendo para haver apenas uma review, mesmo q eu seja de uma fic q eu dei uma paradinha, nossa eu fico muito contente, agora parando de falar, vamos as reviews...

**S2 Ino-chan S2** Oiieee!!!!! Ah não tem problema coração... Posso te chamar assim? Q bom que vc gostou, até eu que bolei essa parte gostei, mas achei o cap. cansativo. Tadinha, se o beijo fosse na boca, acho q a Hinata morria neh. Cismou e acertou neh!!! Obrigada pela review, Bjinhussss

**Ika-Chan n.nV** - Oiiiiii coração!!!!!!! Acertou, foi o resgate da Temari . Vc se importa se eu perguntar quem é o Tiago?? Pq eu já to pensando besteiras... Mas imagino que vc não tenha culpa... Agradeço o recadinho de feliz aniversário, fikei muito contente... Só não para responder... Mas muito obrigada coração!!! Bjinhusss

**Sakura Soryu** - Oiieeee!!!! Fiquei mais um tempo parada, se bem que o desenrolar do resgate eu não gostei muito, eu realmente gostei do final... Se bem q eu gostei pra caramba da morte do Kabuto... Obrigada pelo elogio... Bjinhussss

**Adriana Paiva:** - Oiieee!! E não é que temos uma leitora muito boa em observação... Depois do resgate da Sakura eu vo revelar quem é. Amei sua dedução, mas não tem agente duplo não, quando for revelado quem é a garota certa, tudo vai ser revelado, inclusive o passado. Acho q agora vc já descobriu, não é que ela se assustou, ela não esperava ver a Temari ali neh... Eu acho q não, mas depois do resgate da Sakura, esse incidente vai ser explicado... O resgate da Sakura vai dar trabalho, pq tem muita coisa para fazer nele, pode ser q eu vá demorar um pouco, mas acho q já deu para ter uma noção com esse final, certo? Fico contente em saber q eu consigo fazer mistérios, achei q não era mto boa nisso... Obrigada por gostar da minha fic... Bjinhusss

**Lovenly:** - Oiiiee!!! Eu é quem agradeço pela review!! Espero q goste desse cap. Bjinhusss

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** Oiiiee!!! Obrigada por gostar! Isso me deixa tão contente!!! E acertou, era a Temari!!! Bjinhusss

**Hyuuga Carol:** - Oiieee!!! Desculpa, foi sem querer ela sair grande, o que to falando, esse cap. tb ta grande, fico mto contente que vc tenha gostado... Calma só falta mais um resgate, e esclarecer tudo... Só mais um pouquinho... Bjinhusss

**Cami Black:** - Nem vo ti falar nada, quando vc ker ser má, vc consegue, vc ta roubando mto o meu papel, quem é má na história sou eu... E vê se desgruda um pouco do meu irmão tah!!! Eu sei bem, aquela morte foi a melhor, até eu me orgulho dela... hehe... As vezes vc é tão sem graça, mas eu gsoto mto de vc ta!!! Bjinhusss

**Dakota-Chan:** - Oieee!!! Sério?? Que legal, fikei emocionada agora!! Não era para assustar tanto, mas se ficou tudo bem, então tudo bem . !! Eu tb espero que vc goste deste tb... E acertou!!! Acho q vc sabe quem chamou a Hinata, agora o que vai acontecer, só nos próximos capítulos... Desculpa a demora... Bjinhusss

**RaposaVermelha:** - Oiee!!! Não é, mas ms assim eu ti um doce tah!!! Ebba acabei ganhando, espero ter mais uma sua!!! Sabia q eu tive pesadelo a noite qdo eu recebi sua review, Deus me livre desses cachorros horrorosos, mas tudo bem, pode ameaçar, fike a vontade!!! Eu tb to desesperada, eu to ansiosa para chegar numa parte mto legal!!! Desculpa a demora... Bjinhuss

**Hinatinha Hawkeye** - Oiieee!!! Obrigada pelo elogio... Fico mto contente!! Bjinhuss

Agora sim, só falta o resgate da Sakura, e vcs ainda terão uma surpresa!!! Agradeço novamente as reviews, e espero ansiosamente por novas reviews!!!! Bjinhussss


	7. Salvando Haruno Sakura !

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _( transmissão de radio)

Salvando Haruno Sakura 

Sasuke continuava a caminhar pela trilha. Pq justamente o castelo que a Haruno esta, fica tão longe?

Estava começando a concordar com Shikamaru, as mulheres são problemáticas...

**Sasuke:** - Ino? – impaciente.

Não obteve respostas.

**Sasuke:** - OE, tem alguém ai? – pq ele fazia isso? Era ridículo.

Continuou não obtendo respostas. Houve tentativas, porém o sinal não estava bom. Porém, ele poderia se virar muito bem, afinal, aprendera a não depender das pessoas...

Era totalmente um saco ter que fazer essas missões chatas que envolvia filhinhas de papais. O que seria do mundo sem ele: Uchiha Sasuke? O cara que poderia fazer tudo, nada o impedia. Bem, tinha algo que o pedia de ser uma pessoa mais sociável e feliz, mas isso não vinha ao caso e ainda tinha a esperança de esbarrar com o seu amado e idolatrado irmão por ai. Jurou à si mesmo que se o encontrasse naquela ilha, um dos dois não sairia vivo dela, custasse o que custar... E não é que sua sorte estava para mudar?

O rapaz tinha achado algo que pertencia a seu irmão quando estava nos jardins do castelo. Seu irmão estava por ali, finalmente acertariam as contas...

Não havia nenhum obstáculo que parecesse ele, só havia pessoas, cachorros e homens com capas pretas que andavam com arco e flechas que pegavam fogo. Tudo o que eles faziam era atrapalhar o jovem, mas não impedi-lo, nessas horas ele era "o cara"...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Itachi apenas observava a garota dos cabelos róseos descansar tranqüilamente. Ao olhar para ela se lembrou de uma pessoa...

Há muito tempo Itachi havia matado um certo rapaz. Matou o rapaz para que ela ficasse com o próprio Uchiha, afinal, ela o amava antes. Porém, ao surgir esse infeliz tudo mudou, ela passou a se dedicar a esse rapaz e esquecê-lo. Isso não durou muito, o rapaz e ela se tornaram noivos com a data marcada para o casamento. Itachi tratou de tirá-lo de seu caminho, lhe dando um fim horrível. Claro que ninguém percebeu na vila, pois um Shinobi morrer em combate era absolutamente normal e aquele cara não era nenhuma exceção dessa lógica, até era uma honra morrer defendendo o país.

Para adquirir mais poder, planejou o fim da família inteira. Ele pensou que ela fosse ampará-lo, mas quando soube da notícia, a garota percebeu as intenções dele e complicou tudo...

Olhar aquela garota dormir estava fazendo-o lembrar dela. Não queria, havia enterrado o sentimento que tinha por ela há muito tempo... Um sentimento que ele sabia que existia, e que viu morrer por sua frieza e indiferença... Mal ele sabia que aquela garota tentara tudo para esquecê-lo, e havia achado uma pessoa que estava disposta a ajuda-la...

Sakura começou a se mexer muito. Itachi não estava gostando daquilo, se continuasse desse jeito ela iria acordar e não fazia nem meia hora que ele havia injetado o vírus nela. Nesse instante se lembrou das palavras de Kabuto: _"Uma delas vai reagir diferente ao vírus, vocês terão que prestar muita atenção, elas mostrarão alguns sintomas, como febre, a visão embasada, dificuldade em respirar, mas uma delas não vai apresentar nada disso, ao perceberem isso, mandem uma mensagem a mim, imediatamente..."_.

Aquela garota era a escolhida para o sacrifício e como Kabuto havia pedido, ele o fez.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o teto por um tempo. Será que havia passado tanto tempo desde que Itachi havia feito com que ela desmaiasse? Por um instante ela se sentiu observada e ao olhar ao redor, avistou Itachi sentado em uma cadeira bem do lado da cama.

**Itachi:** - Se você fizer o que eu falo, prometo não colocar você pra dormir!

Sakura achou melhor não contrariar, afinal, se ela fizesse algo que o deixasse puto da vida poderia perder a cabeça. Porém, a situação era outra, ela se sentia incomodada, pois o rapaz não desviava seu olhar, estava olhando para ela.

**Sakura:** - Ano... Eu fiz algo de errado?

Itachi apenas negou com a cabeça.

**Sakura:** - Então pq você não para de me olhar?

Na cabeça de Itachi vieram muitas respostas, ele estava selecionando a melhor para dar.

**Itachi:** - Só admirando a sua beleza...

Sakura não esperava por essa, quando deu por si, estava vermelha. Nenhum garoto havia falado alguma vez aquilo para ela, será que Itachi estava com segundas intenções com ela?

**Itachi:** - Fica mais bonita vermelha... – atentando à garota.

Como era fácil agradar as mulheres, ainda mais inocentes como aquela jovem, basta elogiá-las que logo davam os sintomas que raramente aconteciam: O rosto corado, sem saber o que dizer. Em certo ponto, nada do que ele dissera era mentira.

O tempo passaria rápido até a chegada de seu irmão... Afinal, aquilo tudo não passara de uma brincadeira, e o rapaz se sentia entediado... Se pelo menos ela estivesse ali, acabaria com ao tédio daquele lugar...

**Sakura:** - O que você ganha me mantendo aqui?

Itachi continuou olhando para a garota. Respondia ou não?

De qualquer jeito o tempo dela estava contado, a não ser que seu irmão conseguisse salva-la do destino que haviam traçado para ela, o que achava bem improvável.

**Itachi:** - Vou poder ver duas pessoas.

**Sakura:** - Meu pai pode dar um jeito de você...

**Itachi:** - Não confunda as coisas. Eu não sou uma pessoa boa, sou o pior pesadelo de qualquer garota e o meu objetivo é não deixar você sair daqui, ainda mais agora...

Pq o olhar surpreso dela o fascinava? Será que assustá-la de qualquer jeito estava fazendo com que ele ficasse com vontade de tocá-la?

Itachi levantou da cadeira que estava, foi até a Haruno e sentou de frente para ela ao lado de suas pernas, na cama. Sakura não estava gostando daquela aproximação.

Dizem que não podemos passar vontade e sim fazer o que queremos. Itachi era dessa filosofia, não passaria vontade, gostava de ter tudo que aquilo que queria, apenas não conseguiu tê-la.

**Sakura:** - Eu to bem...

Sakura não conseguia entender, onde estava aquela pessoa estúpida que estava botando medo nela? Pq ele estava agindo daquela maneira?

Ele sorriu de uma maneira única e maliciosa. Ela havia falado aquilo para que ele não se aproximasse, mas ele queria acabar com aquela distância toda e de certa forma ela também queria, pois dava para ver em seus olhos, a curiosidade...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Um helicóptero passou perto da ilha e dele um agente soltou caindo em terra firme. Não podia perder tempo, seu alvo estava naquela ilha. Porém, assim chegou perto dos portões da vila abandonada foi recebido a base de tiros. Tentou acertar a pessoa que atirava no agente, mas não conseguiu, a pessoa estava longe do seu alcance de visão e o agente estava sozinho, não adiantava enfrenta-lo. Aquilo era o último dos seus problemas, precisava chegar até um dos castelos o mais rápido possível, tinha que matar aquele homem o mais rápido possível, antes que ele matasse mais alguém que amava... Era mais uma vingança, e se desse certo, os dois iriam morrer juntos...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sasuke estava entediado, nada o parava... Não via a hora de chegar onde a Haruno se encontrava. Tiraria ela de lá e se sua sorte continuasse grande ainda encontraria seu irmão...

O rapaz não estava longe. O seu problema maior e entediante era ter que ficar testando porta por porta. Algumas portas que ele ficava curioso, simplesmente botava ela para baixo a base de bala, ele não era tão econômico como Shikamaru, muito menos um baka como Naruto, não passava nenhum aperto, e sempre conseguia o que queria, não ligava em usar todos os meios que tinha para alcançar seus objetivos.

Pelo que ele podia ver das janelas do castelo, não estava muito longe do topo, mais alguns lances de escada e ele iria salvar a Haruno, acabando com aquilo de uma vez...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

O agente que acabara de chegar no castelo em que supostamente estaria seu alvo e as únicas coisas que via eram corpo estirado no chão, sinal que um dos agentes destinado a salvar a garota que se encontrava no castelo já tinha passado por ali. Tinha que chegar ao local o mais rápido possível, já estava começando a lutar contra o tempo, mas foi surpreendido por alguns homens encapuzados...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Itachi continuava a investir contra a Haruno. Na primeira tentativa ele apenas conseguira um selinho da garota e por instinto de defesa, ela lhe deu um tapa. Ele poderia dizer que doeu um pouco, mas isso acabou fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais interessado em arrancar um beijo profundo dela...

**Sakura:** - Pare com isso! – pediu.

A jovem não se encontrava mais na cama. Com a tentativa de Itachi de beijá-la, ela saiu da cama. Por alguns segundos ela se viu perdida no olhar dele, mas ela não sentia nada por ele. Como o havia amaldiçoado por ter roubado seu primeiro selinho!! Ele tinha segurado em seu rosto! Pq a garota não revidou na hora da tentativa?

Agora ela se encontrava de pé do outro lado da cama.

**Itachi:** - Daqui a pouco a diversão vai acabar... – continuava com o olhar malicioso para cima de Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Ela acaba agora!

Ela não conseguiu acompanhar a velocidade de Itachi, apenas sentiu seu braço ser puxado e ser jogada com violência contra a parede. Quando conseguiu ver, Itachi tinha seu corpo colado com o da garota.

Era algo belo, vê-la arregalar os olhos por causa da situação. Podia ver os seus lindos olhos verdes que tinham a aparência de duas pedras preciosas... Não podia mais controlar a vontade... E sua diversão estava para acabar... Rapidamente colou seus lábios com os de Sakura. Ele não tentou forçar a entrada de sua língua na boca dela, não era aquilo que ele queria, e ela estava resistindo...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sasuke subia as escadas o mais rápido que podia. Finalmente ele iria chegar no salão enorme... Passou rapidamente por ele chegando a uma porta que estava aparentemente fechada, parecia uma porta velha, então daria um pontapé...

Algo dentro do Uchiha dizia para tentar abrir a porta, e foi o que fez. Por algum milagre ela estava aberta. Tomou todo cuidado para abri-la e após isso, o jovem ficou paralisado! Via uma cena muito fora do normal:

"Seu irmão, o cara mais frio do mundo, beijando uma garota e ela estava empurrando ele."

Ao que parecia nenhum dos dois tinham percebido a presença de Sasuke.

Itachi se separou de Sakura, afinal, seu irmãozinho já estava ali há algum tempo. Ele só não esperava que Sakura reagisse e acabou por lhe dar um tapa forte no rosto...

**Sakura:** - Seuuu hentai! – furiosa.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** - Se afasta dela, Itachi! – apontou sua arma para o rapaz.

**Itachi:** - Irmãozinho...

Itachi agiu rápido, puxou Sakura pelo braço, colocou-a em sua frente passando a mão que segurava o braço na frente do corpo dela, agilmente pegou uma kunai e posicionou-a contra o pescoço da jovem.

**Sasuke:** - Deixe-a ir, seu problema é comigo...

Pq explicar as coisas eram um saco?

**Itachi:** - Não posso, pq eu e a Sakura temos assuntos inacabados...

**Sakura:** - Eu não tenho...

**Itachi:** - Se você mover um músculo do seu corpo eu corto a sua garganta, e não pense que eu não sou capaz, afinal, eu matei meus próprios pais e parentes, apenas deixando meu irmãozinho vivo...

Sakura ficou em estado de choque.

Sasuke estava a ponto de explodir, Itachi havia matado seus pais por poder e não se arrependia de nada... Não tinha um remorso sequer...

**Itachi:** - Pq você não conta para a Sakura como eu matei os nossos pais? – provocando-o

Sasuke deixou que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos, mas continuava com a arma apontada na direção de Itachi.

Sakura reconheceu o uniforme do jovem a sua frente, sabia que ele estava ali para salvá-la. Sentiu um alivio ao vê-lo, mas seu coração estava se apertando cada vez mais ao ver Itachi pisotear nos sentimentos do irmão mais novo.

**Sasuke:** - EU VO TE MATAR!!!!!

Itachi riu.

Sasuke deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto e se afastou rapidamente da porta, tinha alguém se aproximando e não demorou muito para a que a pessoa aparecesse na porta.

**Itachi:** - Só mais um segundo e irei terminar com você... Irmãozinho...

Era apenas um daqueles homens com capas pretas. O ser de capa preta se aproximou de Itachi e o jovem jogou a Haruno para que ele a levasse dali.

Sakura não demonstrou reação nenhuma, apenas notou que o ser que a segurava não estava maltratando ela, muito menos fazendo força. Ao ver a mão que colocou a kunai no mesmo lugar que Itachi segurava viu que aquilo era a mão de uma garota, dedos delicados e um anel, o qual ela reconheceu imediatamente. Foi então que percebeu, a kunai em seu pescoço estava só de enfeite.

**Sasuke:** - Finalmente vou acabar com você!

Itachi ia falar algo para Sasuke, mas sentiu uma arma ser apontada atrás de sua cabeça. Não poderia fazer um movimento, se fizesse, ganharia um pelo buraco.

Sasuke continuava a olhar surpreso, Sakura estava ao lado do ser de capa preta.

**Itachi:** - Você melhorou, não pude te reconhecer. Qual foi a última vez que te vi?

Ele esperou uma resposta que não veio.

**Sasuke:** - Quem é você?

**Itachi:** - Você não lembra desse anel vermelho? Você se esqueceu do enterro deles?

Sasuke sentiu as pernas falharem e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele não podia estar falando daquela garota que usava uma capa de chuva azul, e que durante todo o tempo, segurava sua mão e ainda lhe deu um guarda chuva, pois ele não tinha nada, tinha a certeza de que iria fazer sol... Ele observou a mão dela, que estava confortando-o no momento, tinha um anel de pedra vermelha...

**Sasuke:** - Não é ela...

**Itachi:** - Você tem memória fraca... Olha bem para a Sakura, você também não lembra dela?

Ele obedeceu ao irmão mais velho e olhou para Sakura. Seus olhos se encontraram...

"Ao lado da garota de capa azul, tinha uma outra pessoa do mesmo tamanho que ele, segurava a outra mão da garota, essa outra pessoa só podia ser menina, pois estava com uma capa rosa. Ele a olhou por curiosidade e ela fez o mesmo, os dois se encararam por um curto tempo..."

Pq ele nunca lembrava dessa parte... Aquela menina da capa rosa, era Sakura... Mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali, no enterro de seus pais?

**Itachi:** - Como você é tolo... – virando para a outra pessoa - Então, você nunca revelou a ele que era você quem segurava a mão dele aquele dia? Como também não contou do acidente de 5 anos atrás que eu causei...

**Sasuke:** - Quem é você??

A pessoa nada respondeu.

**Itachi:** - Eu falo quem é... Creio que você já deve ter encontrado com ela, pelo menos uma vez na vida, já que ela fazia de tudo para que eu não chegasse perto de você... Pq você não se mostra pra ele... Aya?

Com a mão que estava livre ela retirou o capuz. Sakura tratou de retirar aquela capa, não seria mais conveniente usar aquilo, não tinha mais serventia. Era Ayane, sem sombra de duvidas, com um uniforme cinza que correspondia aos agentes espiões que Konoha tinha.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no que via e ouvia.

**Ayane:** - Ele não precisava saber disso, você ainda continua tendo o prazer de destruir as pessoas...

Ayane se moveu rapidamente, puxou Sakura e foram parar perto de Sasuke, mas em nenhum momento ela deixou de apontar sua arma para Itachi.

**Itachi:** - Pena que naquele dia eu não consegui te matar...

**Ayane:** - Você quase conseguiu, se não fosse por Kakashi, eu estaria morta...

**Itachi:** - Pensei que tinha te colocado para fora dos grupos de agentes, afinal, você foi atrás de mim, foi você quem começou aquela briga e envolveu pessoas inocentes nos seus problemas...

**Ayane:** - Eles me deram uma longa folga... Mas eu não vim aqui para bater papo, eu vim aqui para acabar com você... – disse furiosa.

**Itachi:** - Meu irmãozinho também quer o mesmo!

Ayane jogou Sakura para cima de Sasuke, que não estava esperando e acabaram por cair juntos.

**Ayane:** - Sasuke, sua missão é resgata-la, sai daqui agora!

**Sasuke:** - Eu não vou, eu vou matá-lo, ele acabou com a minha vida...

O garoto se levantou rapidamente e Sakura fez o mesmo.

**Ayane:** - Não foi só a sua, ele também acabou com a minha, mas eu jurei que não ia te deixar matá-lo!

**Sasuke:** - Demo...

**Sakura:** - Itachi matou Genma, o noivo de Aya, e por maldade acabou matando os pais de Aya também...

**Itachi:** - Não matei seus pais, agora o Genma... Era um inútil...

**Ayane:** - DESGRAÇADO, MENTIROSO... Você pensa que vai sair daqui com vida? Esta enganado, nem que eu morra junto, vou ti mandar para o inferno...

Itachi riu novamente, era por isso que ele ainda a amava...

**Sakura:** - Aya, não, nós precisamos de você...

**Ayane:** - Vocês três sempre souberam se virar sozinhas, não precisam mais de mim... Ah, Sasuke, tem mais alguém a solta... Digamos que fui recebida calorosamente... Agora, vão!!

Sasuke ia voltar a discutir com Ayane, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado delicadamente por Sakura. Quando percebeu, ele seguia os passos da menina.

**Sakura:** - Ano, Sasuke-kun, a Ayane vai te vingar, ela sabe o quanto você sofreu...

Ele não queria isso, queria fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

**Sakura:** - Eu também te entendo, pois eu perdi meus pais...

Sasuke a olhou estranho, será que aquela garota bateu muito forte com a cabeça?

**Sasuke:** - Seu pai está preocupado e sua mãe...

**Sakura:** - Eu sou filha adotiva deles... Vamos sair daqui... – voltou a puxá-lo.

Sasuke nada fazia, apenas não oferecia resistência a ela. Por isso tanto zelo a ela, tanto medo de perde-la, ela era adotada...

**Sasuke:** - Ela mandou entregar isso a você! – esticou uma mochila.

Sakura mostrou um sorriso.

**Sakura:** - Aquela baka...

Sakura pegou a mochila, abaixou e começou a revirar a mochila, encontrou um papel, era um recado de Aya... Certas coisas nunca mudam...

"_Sakura, seus pais estão seriamente preocupados, sua mãe continua com o tratamento e anseia pela sua volta o mais rápido possível. Acho que a essa altura você tenha lembrado de Sasuke, pois você sempre teve uma ótima memória e vai se lembrar de suas palavras daquele dia; como também vai se lembrar do sobrenome dele: UCHIHA! Você se lembra da conversa que tivemos? Vou aguardar ansiosamente a sua volta. Mando para você uma pistola Glock baby, calibre 380 ACP, capacidade de 10 tiros apenas, boa para backup._ _Revolver Taurus Dourado, calibre 38, cano 2 polegadas, capacidade de 5 tiros, tambor e cano em titânio na cor Dourada, uma arma muito boa para mãos femininas; também estou mandando o seu kit "1001 utilidades", faça bom proveito dele. Desejo toda a sorte para você, pois você e Temari terão problemas em relação aos agentes de Konoha, já Hinata tenho a certeza que ela saberá se virar. Sei que você vai achar estranho isso, mas o nome Sai, te faz lembrar de algo? Estarei te esperando. Beijos da Aya."_

**Sakura:** - Sai? – sussurou.

**Sasuke:** - Disse algo? – bravo.

Ela negou com a cabeça e continuou a ver a mochila. Achou uma troca de roupa. Tinha que trocar de roupa, pois a sua roupa atual estava suja e não iria se trocar na frente de Sasuke, ainda assim o garoto continuava a olhar para a porta.

**Sakura:** - Daria qualquer coisa para entrar na sala e mata-lo, não é?

Sasuke a olhou, como ela sabia que ele estava pretendendo fazer isso?

**Sakura:** - Sei que você viveu para matá-lo, Aya me contou, ela esta lutando para que você não se torne igual a ele. Naquele dia do enterro dos seus pais, Aya prometeu que iria fazer de tudo para te proteger dele, não pq você precisasse – percebeu que ele ia falar algo – Mas sim pq ela não conseguiu parar Itachi antes dele matar os próprios pais. Nessa época Genma já havia sido morto, demorou um pouco para ela encaixar as peças e quando ela conseguiu seus pais já haviam sido mortos, ela estranhou por você ainda estar vivo...

**Sasuke:** - Ela não iria conseguir impedi-lo...

**Sakura:** - Ela tinha que ter se empenhado... Papai disse que você tinha mais futuro que o seu irmão, um potencial excelente! Papai sempre falava de você e suas missões, afinal, você foi uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiu sair sem quase nenhum arranhão dos meus treinamentos... – ela sorriu.

Então tinha superado Itachi... Mas ainda queria acabar com a vida desse desgraçado com suas mãos...

**Sakura:** - Por acaso... – corou – Você sabe onde tem uma salinha, onde eu possa troca de roupa?

Sasuke olhou para a janela, tinha uma no andar abaixo deles. Ele estendeu a mão para a Haruno que entendeu aquilo como um sim e começou a conduzi-la pelas escada. Nesse tempo não houve nenhuma conversa, ele apenas indicou uma porta visivelmente quebrada. Sim, ele havia arrombado a porta...

**Sakura:** - Não espie!

Ela adentrou na sala para se trocar. Sasuke apenas ficou olhando ela encostar a porta. Pq ele ficaria tão interessado em espiá-la?

Ele já tinha visto uma garota nua, não era grande coisa pra ele, mas aquelas palavras fizeram com ele tivesse uma curiosidade. E pensando bem, não custava nada olhar pela fresta da porta... Podia ver a silhueta de Sakura, esforçou mais um pouco e pode ver mais detalhes do corpo da garota que trajava uma roupa intima bege de rendinha; ele não pode evitar que corasse... Ela era muito gostosa... Não podia pensar nisso, pelo menos não agora... Sasuke se afastou da porta.

Sakura se trocou rapidamente, tinha vontade de matar Aya! Ela mandou um short muito curto preto, uma saia, uma blusinha de alcinha preta que deixava um decote até que bonito para ela, e uma blusa de manga na qual ela vestiu. Arrumou a arma para back up nas costas e pronto, ela já estava arrumada. Guardou as coisas de volta na mochila e saiu do quarto, onde havia entrado para trocar de roupa.

Ao sair encontrou Sasuke olhando para os lados.

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun o que...

**Sasuke:** - Sssshiii...

Onde quer que aqueles cachorros estivessem, não demorariam para chegar até onde estavam. Não eram cachorros iguais aqueles que encontraram, tava mais para lobos do que para cachorros.

**Sasuke:** - Vamos correr!

**Sakura:** - Nani?

**Sasuke:** - Sem perguntas, vamos!

**Sakura:** - O que ta acontecendo?

Erro de conta, não eram apenas alguns lobos e sim uma matilha... Se desse sorte ainda poderiam sobreviver ao ataque deles, não conseguiria se proteger e proteger a Haruno ao mesmo tempo.

**Sakura:** - EU não vou sair daqui sem saber o que ta acont...

Sakura levou as mãos á cabeça e ajoelhou, estava sentindo dores pelo corpo, como se algo se movesse dentro dela, tinha uma sensação de nojo.

Sasuke se aproximou dela ao vê-la ajoelhar, segurou em um de seus braços e constatou que a temperatura do corpo da garota estava quente. Colocou sua mão no rosto dela, para verificar a temperatura.

**Sasuke:** - O que fizeram com você?

Ela não conseguia responder, era como se alguém estivesse manipulando ela, não tinha controle nenhum sobre seu corpo, sentia seus olhos arderem.

**Sasuke:** - Olha pra mim!!!

Ao falar para olhá-lo, Sakura olhou. Foi nesse instante que o Uchiha se surpreendeu, os orbes verdes dela estavam vermelhos e totalmente irritados, seu rosto estava pálido seus lábios mostravam uma cor roxa, parecia que ela estava morta...

**Sakura:** - Me ajude... Onegai... Eu não quero voltar para aquele lugar... Onegai...

Sasuke não sabia o que eu fazer, não podia ficar com ela ali, os lobos os alcançariam em questão de minutos e ao que parecia ela não estava bem para andar sozinha.

**Sasuke:** - Você consegue andar?

**Sakura:** - Eu não sinto o meu corpo, alguém esta controlando ele, a minha cabeça esta latejando... Aquele homem... Ele esta fazendo isso comigo... – Abaixou novamente a cabeça.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura, olhe pra mim! – puxou o rosto dela.

Quando ele conseguiu ver seu rosto, seus orbes haviam voltado aos antigos verdes, não tinha nenhum sinal de irritação.

**Sakura:** - Ano, Sasuke-kun, o que você ta fazendo? – confusa.

**Sasuke:** - Você estava passando mal!

**Sakura:** - Não... Eu to bem, não passei mal!

**Sasuke:** - Você me pediu ajuda!

**Sakura:** - Iie! Eu lembro que eu pedi para que você me falasse o que esta acontecendo! Só saio quando você me contar a verdade!

Ela não lembrava que ha poucos segundos estava passando mal, que lhe pedira ajuda, a temperatura de seu corpo havia voltado ao normal, aquilo estava estranho demais...

**Sasuke:** - Tem um bando de lobos atrás de nós!

**Sakura:** - Ai, Kami-sama, pq você não disse isso antes?

**Sasuke:** - Eu não queria falar... Será que agora da para irmos?

**Sakura:** - E vamos para onde?

**Sasuke:** - Aquela porta eu não abri!

Apontou para uma porta de metal, Sakura puxou a mochila e de dentro dela, puxou uma bolsinha de couro, que estava estorricada.

**Sasuke:** - O que você vai fazer?

**Sakura:** - Observe e aprenda com a profissional!

Aquela garota era muito convencida. Sakura pegou dois grampos e enfiou na fechadura da porta, deu alguns giros e pode se ouvir o "click" da porta.

**Sakura:** - Prontinho!

**Sasuke:** - Temos companhia!

A jovem olhou para trás e pode ver ao menos uns sete lobos.

**Sakura:** - São poucos, da pra matar na bala!

**Sasuke:** - Amadora... Atrás deles tem mais uns 15 lobos...

**Sakura:** - Sem chance... – tratou de olhar mais cuidadosamente – Kuso... E agora?

**Sasuke:** - Eu odeio ter que falar isso...

**Sakura:** - Mas pra que direção?

Sasuke não teve tempo de responder, os lobos logo atacarão, só restou voltarem para o quarto onde Sakura havia se trocado. O bom era que a porta não fechava.

**Sasuke:** - Tem algo pesado para por na porta? – segurando a porta, que resistia contra as investidas dos lobos.

**Sakura:** - Tem um gaveteiro, serve? – tava encostada na porta, tentando ajuda-lo a conter as investidas contra a porta.

**Sasuke:** - Você consegue arrasta-lo?

**Sakura:** - Você agüenta a porta sozinho? – irônica.

**Sasuke:** - Claro que agüento...

**Sakura:** - Então eu consigo arrastar aquele gaveteiro!

Sakura começou a arrastar um gaveteiro que se encontrava na parede do lado direito, não tinha tanta dificuldade em arrastar o móvel.

**Sasuke:** - Você é lenta!

**Sakura:** - Então pq não arrasta você mesmo, senhor "sem paciência" e "eu sou o máximo"? – apoiada na lateral do móvel.

**Sasuke:** - Bem que eu gostaria, mas a senhorita "eu me estresso fácil", não agüentaria com essa porta!

Sakura saiu do lado do móvel, tomou o lugar de Sasuke, e acabou por empurra-lo dali.

**Sakura:** - Eu já agüentei coisa pior, segurar essa porta não vai ser difícil, pode ir empurrar o móvel Sasuke-kun! – sorriu.

Haruno Sakura, para Sasuke ela se achava a maioral e muito esperta. Ele empurrou o móvel até a porta rapidamente.

**Sakura:** - Devia ter colocado você para empurrar o móvel logo de começo!

**Sasuke:** - Isso é o de menos... Como vamos sair daqui, o dobe ficou com a corda...

**Sakura:** - Por aqui! – apontou para uma tapeçaria na parede.

**Sasuke:** - O que fizeram com você? Bateu a cabeça? – ele foi até a tapeçaria e a levantou – Não tem nada aqui atrás...

**Sakura:** - Tem certeza? Não é isso que eu to vendo...

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, havia uma porta atrás da tapeçaria. Como ela sabia?

**Sakura:** - Apenas intuição... Vamos rápido, pois o móvel não vai agüentar por muito tempo!

**Sasuke:** - Correção, ele não vai agüentar nada...

O móvel já estava começando a ser empurrado e já podiam ver um lobo tentando passar pela fresta que tinha. Mais que depressa, Sasuke deu um puta pontapé na porta, arrebentando com o trinco.

**Sakura:** - Para você saber, essa porta estava aberta!

**Sasuke:** - Como você sabe? Alias, como você sabia que tinha uma porta aqui atrás? Não é apenas intuição...

**Sakura:** - Não sou obrigada a responder, mas para esclarecer as coisas, eu apenas sabia, nada mais, como também sabia que ela estava destrancada e como eu sei que essa escada vai dar para fora do castelo...

**Sasuke:** - E pra onde essa porta vai nos levar?

**Sakura:** - Como eu vou saber?

**Sasuke:** - Mas você sabia da porta, da escada...

**Sakura:** - Mas eu não sei de tudo, eu ainda acho que devíamos matar todos eles!

**Sasuke:** - Você não tem que achar nada, eu decido o que iremos fazer!

**Sakura:** - Então pq você me pergunta as coisas?

**Sasuke:** - Por acaso você já esteve aqui?

**Sakura:** - Eu não sei...

Ela foi interrompida por um rosnado, um dos lobos conseguiu passar.

**Sasuke:** - Kuso... Vamos...

O garoto pegou na mão da Haruno e começou a correr. Ela estava certa, tinha uma escada, por nada no mundo eles iriam parar, pois ele podia escutar os passos dos animais logo atrás...

**Sasuke:** - A porta...

**Sakura:** - Ta fechada...

Sasuke parou alguns milímetros da porta, e novamente deu um pontapé nela, fazendo com que ela se quebrasse ao meio; puxou a Haruno e correu. Tinha a certeza que os encontrariam cedo ou tarde. Ali estavam Shikamaru e Temari, um pouco mais para o lado deles, estavam Hinata e Naruto. Não tinha tempo de explicar nada.

**Sasuke:** - Corre!!!

Shikamaru puxou a mão de Temari e começou a correr logo atrás de Sasuke e Sakura, já Naruto não teve tempo de pensar, Hinata pegou em sua mão e começou a puxá-lo.

**Shikamaru:** - Do que estamos correndo? – gritou.

**Sakura:** - Lobos!

**Temari:** - Mas vocês tem que mata-los!

**Hinata:** - Se eles não dão conta...

**Shikamaru:** - Claro que damos!

Automaticamente os três garotos pararam de correr, sacaram suas armas e esperaram o primeiro lobo aparecer, assim que o pobre animal deu as caras, começou a matança...

**Sasuke:** - Dobe, sete lobos...

**Naruto:** - Teme, não é justo, você começou a atirar primeiro!

Shikamaru estava apenas concentrado, aqueles dois falavam demais...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Volteii... Olá!!! Sei demorei mto, mas me desculpem, no meio do cap. eu tive um bloqueio e estava curtindo mto fazer most wanted, acabei deixando esse cap. de lado, fora q eu tb fiz uma oneshot, mas isso é outra história. Eu sei q o cap. ficou enorme, me desculpem, mas eu tinha q abordar mta coisa nele, e tb algumas coisas q havia deixado no ar, espero q não tenha ficado cansativo, pois fiz o impossível para ele ficar legal... Eu sei q demorei mto, peço desculpas novamente, mas fiz o máximo para terminar, pois voltei a minha rotina, e to com o tempo curto, mas daqui a algum tempo as coisas vão melhorar, e eu postarei mais rápido, não vou deixar passar mto tempo, o tempo q estiver vou tentar escrever o máximo que puder, é uma promessa de vida!!! Peço encarecidamente que me deixem reviews, pois é mto importante saber o que vocês acharam e se a fic tem algum problema, se eu não consegui passar alguns detalhes e tal. Eu realmente quero saber sua opinião, pode até me xingar, e anônimos podem deixar review sim, qdo eu criei a fic, eu deixei desblokiado para qualquer pessoa mandar uma review, então não adiantar usar essa desculpa... Agora vamos as reviews... Falando nelas, eu preciso dizer q fikei a semana inteira de bom humor? Fizeram a minha felicidade, então continuem deixando hein!!!

**Lovenly:** - Olá!!! Desculpa a demora... Q bom q gostou, isso significa mto pra mim, espero que esse cap. tenha te explicado como foi o salvamento da Sakura... Obrigada por mandar uma review... Bjinhusss

**Mari-sakura-chan** - Oiiii!!!! Agradeço por vc ter lido ela todinha!!! Não tem mesmo, não é mto meu estilo fazer isso, eu gosto qdo fica claro quem é mau e quem é bonzinho... É Hachi, e não, não é a Ayane, talvez esse cap. tenha te respondido quem é... Felizmente ela é sim, se bem q a importância dela já passou... Espero q tenha gostado do resgate dela, pois eu tentei fazer ficar o mais legal de todos, e ta tudo bem q eu realmente não tenha matado o Itachi, mas eu gosto dele... Espero q esse cap. não tenha te decepcionado... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhusss

**S2 Ino-chan S2** - Oiieee coração!!!! Ficou contente hein!! A principio iam sim, mas como eu tive idéia na hora, e deixei de escreve-la, não lembro mais o que ia fazer, tinha pensado numa coisa bem legal, tipo tiro ao alvo, algo do gênero, mas qdo fui botar a idéia no Word, eu nem lembrava mais... fikei tão frustrada q acabei por deixar assim mesmo... Nem me fale, eu gosto tanto desse jogo, e sou tão ruim... Não adianta, por mais q eu me esforce eu nunca passo do primeiro chefão, sempre morro... Bom uma parte da sua pergunta foi respondida... Eu tb amei esse final, considero um dos meus prediletos... Desculpa a demora, mas ultimamente meu tempo ta mto corrido e eu só volto pra casa a noite, e tipo fico o dia inteiro fora, e tem dia q eu tenho curso a noite, ai fica foda me inspirar e escrever algo... E não vo desistir, acho q a fic não vai demorar a acabar, mas aviso q mtos personagens vão morre (nossa q eu amo matar personagem)... Nossa nem lembrei q vc ainda não tinha me autorizado a te chamar de coração e já te chamei... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhusss

**Sakurinha Rockbell** - Olá!!!! Obrigadainha!!! Agora sim eu contei como foi o resgate!!! Não classifico o Itachi como do mal, acho q ele esta no meio, não é nem mal e nem bom... Sim, o Orochimaru vai aparecer sim... Elas tb vão aparecer... Eu respondi, mas sabe eu não posso dar mtos detalhes... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhusss

**harunoN** - Olá!!! Desculpe, mas acabou demorando mais q o previsto, se não fosse pelo meu blokeio, talvez tivesse postado mais rápido... E tb a akela altura do ano passado, eu só devia ter o começo do cap., pois fui desenvolve-lo bem este ano... Eu sei até eu ansiava para fazer este resgate... Espero q tenha gostado... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhusss

**Hyuuga Mitha** - Oiie!!! Ah q isso, sem problemas!!! Realmente, vc adivinhou os meus planos... De morte, eu realmente amei fazer a Hinata matar o Kabuto, akela foi a melhor parte daquele cap., Shika e Tema, nossa como eu amei faze-los juntos, se bem q ainda vai ter mais neh... Obrigada, mentalmente eu te desejei o msm, só não ponho aki, pq já estamos em março, e eu já andei dando bola fora a respeito de ano, prefiro não arriscar... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhussss

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** - Oiii!!! Obrigada e aqui esta a continuação... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhuss

**Lecka-chan:** Oiiee!! Eu tentei fazer o mais detalhado possível e não é atoa q só do resgate dela, foram quase 16 paginas de Word... Mta coisa... Bem isso é bem pra frente... Ah sim ele é, como ele mesmo fala, o q seria do mundo sem ele: Uchiha Sasuke, odeio isso, mas tenho q concordar com ele... Nossa desculpa a minha viagem total!! Obrigada pela review !! Bjinhusss

KKS: - Olá!! Obrigada, espero q tenha gostado do q aconteceu, mas ainda tem mta coisa pra acontecer... Obrigada pela review, bjinhuss... 

**Immort-Aiko** - Oiiii!! Obrigada, segue a continuação, e o próximo cap. vai demorar um pouco pra sair, mas não desiste não tah... Eu demoro mas não vo abandonar a fic... Obrigada pela review!!! Bjinhusss

Tamy-chan: - Oiiee!!! Mto obrigada, desculpa a demora, espero q tenha gostado... Obrigada pela review, bjinhus... 

Bom, o próximo cap. vai demorar, e a próxima fic a ser atualizada é Most Wanted, to no meio dela, não vai demorar mto para que eu atualize... Eu sei eu demoro mto, mas eu não vo abandonar a fic, isso não mesmo... Mandem uma review dizendo o q acharam do cap. tah !!! Bjinhusss a todos!!!!!

By

_**Alessandra**_


	8. Escapando

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

_- Conversa pelo rádio _(transmissão de radio)

Escapando 

Eles continuavam a atirar nos lobos que não paravam de surgir. Sakura, Hinata e Temari se aproximaram umas das outras.

**Sakura:** - Temari, Hinata, senti tanta a falta de vocês! – as abraçou.

**Hinata:** - Você está bem, Sakura?

A Haruno assentiu.

**Temari:** - O que vamos fazer?

**Sakura:** - Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Estou com um pressentimento de que algo ruim vai acontecer...

**Hinata:** - Não é só você!

**Sakura:** - Encontrei a Aya...

**Temari:** - O cara ta aqui?

Sakura assentiu.

**Hinata:** - Então ela não vai voltar viva... Ela sempre disse que algum dia isso iria acontecer...

**Sakura:** - O cara é irmão do Sasuke-kun!

**Temari:** - Sasuke é o cara que te resgatou? – um pouco confusa.

**Sakura:** - Exatamente, eu o encontrei quando ainda era pequena...

Sakura não pode continuar a falar, sua cabeça tinha começado a latejar.

**Hinata:** - SAKURA!!

Sasuke olhou para trás e avistou a Haruno ajoelhada no chão... Não... De novo aquilo...

**Sasuke:** - Eu preciso ver o que a Haruno tem, cuidem dos animais!

Shikamaru e Naruto assentiram. E o moreno foi até ela.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura!! - Parou em frente a ela, mas não se agachou.

**Sakura:** - Ele sabe que eu to aqui... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai me achar... Você não pode... – lágrimas corriam dos olhos vermelhos da menina.

**Sasuke:** - Isso não vai acontecer... Quem é você? – friamente.

Hinata e Temari não entendiam nada, percebiam que o estado da garota parecia deplorável...

**Sakura:** - Hachi...

Temari arregalou os olhos, a menina da qual a tal de Tayuya, Kin e Sasame falavam, era Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Aquele garoto, ele me bloqueou, eu preciso achá-lo...

**Sasuke:** - O Sai?

A menina o olhou, seus olhos voltavam á cor verde.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun? – confusa. 

**Sasuke:** - Odeio quando você me deixa falando sozinho!

**Hinata:** - Sakura, você esta bem? – abaixou, ficando próxima da menina.

**Sakura:** - Estou, do nada minha cabeça começou a doer e foi como se eu tivesse apagado...

Sasuke se afastou um pouco, Temari se aproximou dele.

**Temari:** - Escutei algo sobre essa tal Hachi... Acho que você deveria saber...

Shikamaru avistou Temari conversando algo com o Sasuke, o que era estranho. Logo que ele e Naruto deram fim naqueles animais, eles se aproximavam das meninas e de Sasuke.

**Shikamaru:** - Sasuke, o que esta acontecendo?

**Sasuke:** - Acabei encontrando com Itachi...

Shikamaru não disse nada, sabia da história do amigo e sabia que este não sossegaria sem sua vingança, mas ainda não entendia pq ele estava ali...

**Naruto:** - Você não ia matá-lo, teme?

Temari acabou por prestar atenção na conversa deles, enquanto Hinata ajudava Sakura.

**Sasuke:** - A garota da qual Kakashi falou era aquela insuportável da Ayane, ela falou para deixar o acerto de contas com ela...

**Shikamaru:** - E você permitiu isso?

**Sasuke:** - A minha missão era salvar a Haruno!

**Naruto:** - Você nunca deixaria de acertar as contas com ele, se não houvesse um motivo maior...

Shikamaru concordou com Naruto, havia algo por trás daquilo, Sasuke nunca deixava de fazer algo quando dizia que era questão de vingança.

Temari aos poucos ia montando o quebra-cabeça. Tinha que ficar de olho em Sakura, aquele comportamento era estranho, a menina não tinha problema de dupla personalidade, algo estava fazendo com que essa tal Hachi viesse a tona, e esse tal de Sai?

**Sasuke:** - Isso não é da sua conta, vamos sair dessa ilha! – começou a ir à direção de Sakura.

**Naruto:** - Sakura-chan, você esta bem? – correu até a garota.

Sakura não sabia quem era o garoto loiro.

**Sakura:** - Er... Eu to bem...

**Temari:** - Esse é o Naruto, encarregado do resgate da Hinata, aquele é o Shikamaru!

Sakura olhou bem para os dois... Já os conhecia...

**Sakura:** - Nara Shikamaru? – o garoto afirmou.

**Temari:** - Já ouviu falar dele?

**Sakura:** - Claro, meu pai disse que ele é um gênio... Agora de você ele nunca comentou nada! – olhava para Naruto.

Naruto ficou decepcionado, Hinata se aproximou dele com muita vergonha.

**Hinata:** - Ne... N-Naruto- Kun, eu j-já tinha ouvido falar de você! – sorriu sem graça.

Naruto ficou tão contente em escutar aquilo que não pode evitar a felicidade que estava sentindo e num ato impensado, abraçou a garota que corou violentamente com o gesto, chegando a desmaiar. Naruto a amparou para que ela não caísse no chão.

**Temari:** - HINATA!!

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe, o que você fez pra ela? – bravo.

**Naruto:** - Eu só a abracei... – triste.

**Sasuke:** - Vamos!

Temari ia se aproximar de Hinata, mas seu braço foi segurado por Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** - Deixe que ele a ajude, afinal de contas, ele é responsável por ela...

**Temari:** - Mas...

**Shikamaru:** - Será bom pra ela, afinal tudo isso é problemático...

Sakura não sabia como falar aquilo para Sasuke, mas quando a dor na cabeça parou, algo deu um estalo e apareceu em sua cabeça, um pacto de sangue, e tinha que ser com ele, não sabia bem pra que, mas sabia que precisa ser feito naquela hora.

**Sakura:** - Ano, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke virou-se para ela e a fitou.

**Sakura:** - Será que poderíamos fazer um pacto de sangue?

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. Pra que ela queria aquilo? Não acreditava que pactos davam certo, era tudo baboseira.

**Sasuke:** - Pra quê?

**Sakura:** - Que você não me deixara sozinha por nada!

Ele poderia negar, mas se ela acreditava nessas coisas pq negar?

**Sasuke:** - Vem cá!

Sakura se aproximou dele. O jovem retirou uma faca da mochila, furou a ponta do seu dedo indicador e passou a faca pra Sakura que fez o mesmo. Alguns segundos depois, os dois juntaram os dedos, misturando o sangue.

**Sakura:** - Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!

Ele não disse nada. Os outros se aproximaram deles e Naruto percebeu que o dedo de Sakura estava sangrando.

**Naruto:** - Sakura-chan, você ta machucada!

Sakura colocou o dedo na boca, chupando o sangue.

**Sakura:** - Não foi nada... Hinata, você esta bem?

Hinata assentiu.

**Shikamaru:** - Então vamos!

Todos continuaram a seguir o caminho que tinha, Shikamaru e Temari iam na frente, seguidos de Naruto e Hinata. Atrás Sakura caminhava ao lado de Sasuke, e este nem a olhava.

**Sakura:** - Acho melhor irmos para lá! – apontou para o meio da mata que tinha ao redor deles.

**Sasuke:** - Intuição de novo? – irônico.

**Sakura:** - Não, por acaso você percebeu que há alguém nos seguindo?

**Sasuke:** - Claro que percebi, pq você acha que Shikamaru esta na frente?

**Sakura:** - Como eu vou saber, as táticas de resgate ficam apenas entre vocês, afinal vocês devem trabalhar juntos há muito tempo... – ela olhou para os lados.

**Sasuke:** - O que você ta olhando?

Sakura não teve tempo de responder, apenas de se jogar em cima de Sasuke, assim caindo juntos, enquanto uma flecha passava raspando pelo rosto da Haruno.

**Sakura:** - Você me deve uma! – sorrindo.

Os outros olharam para trás e acharam aquilo estranho.

**Naruto:** - Teme, não perde tempo, hein... – um pouco bravo.

Sakura não ligou para aquele comentário, apenas levantou e foi até a árvore pegar o bilhete que estava preso na flecha.

Sasuke estava com raiva, não esperava por um ataque rápido, mas o estranho era como ela sabia da onde vinha.

**Sasuke:** - Cala a boca, usuratonkashi...

Sakura abriu o papel, passou os olhos e os arregalou.

**Temari:** - Sakura, o que esta escrito?

Sasuke se aproximou dela, pegou o papel, mas não entendia uma palavra que estava ali, parecia ser uma língua antiga, pois eram apenas símbolos. Olhou para Sakura e a viu puxar uma arma de dentro da mochila e correr na direção oposta atirando no nada, pode perceber que seus olhos estavam vermelhos novamente.

**Sasuke:** - Hachi?

Ela virou lentamente para ele.

**Sakura:** - É melhor vocês seguirem esse caminho, encontro vocês mais tarde, tenho contas a acertar com o Sai!

Ela ia sair, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso.

**Sasuke:** - Você...

**Sakura:** - Ele me liberou por pouco tempo, tenho que aproveitar esse tempo, nos encontramos no altar de sacrifícios, e... arigatou, Sasuke, você sabe... Pelo sangue! – sorriu.

A garota puxou seu braço com força, e Sasuke a deixou ir, apenas a viu sumir no meio da mata.

**Temari:** - Você ficou louco? Pq deixou ela ir?

**Shikamaru:** - Ela o machucaria...

**Naruto:** - Mas para onde ela foi?

**Hinata:** - Não adianta ficar discutindo. Temari, você sempre soube que ela agia assim. E essa tal de Hachi, quem é ela?

Naruto a olhou de uma maneira confusa.

**Naruto:** - Do que vocês estão falando??

**Hinata:** - P-parece que a Sakura tem... Dupla personalidade... N-Naruto –K-Kun...

Sasuke amassou o papel e colocou no bolso.

**Sasuke:** - Temos pouco tempo, vamos andar mais rápido! – tomou a dianteira.

Shikamaru apenas olhou para Naruto.

**Temari:** - O que aconteceu? – falou baixinho

**Shikamaru:** - Ele não sabe perder...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura correu naquela direção por algum tempo, sabia que ele não estaria muito longe e que de fato nunca esteve muito longe dela, desde que a abandonara naquele maldito barco na praia. Como o conhecia desde pequeno sabia que ele a esperaria no mesmo local que costumavam a brincar, no quintal de sua casa, que nem sabia como estava, afinal, passara tanto tempo. Logo avistou a sua verdadeira casa. Parou alguns instantes para admirá-la, tinha tantas lembranças felizes. Tinha a certeza que a essa altura sua mãe já estaria morta a muito tempo. Quando Orochimaru soubesse que a mãe dela tinha armado para ela e Sai deixarem a ilha, deixando os cuidados de sua filha com o garoto.

Maldito! Ele tinha a apagado, aparecendo essa Sakura. Porém, graças a ela estava ali de volta e poderia vingar seus pais.

"_Demorou para chegar feiosa..."_ – alguém disse atrás dela.

Pq ele sempre fazia aquilo? Ela se virou rapidamente apontando sua arma para a cabeça dele.

**Hachi:** - BAKA!!

Ele deu um sorriso que ela sabia que era pura falsidade.

**Hachi:** - Pq você me deixou lá sozinha?

**Sai:** - Sua mãe mandou e eu obedeci...

Hachi abaixou a arma quando percebeu que Sai relaxou um pouco. Isso foi o que ela precisou para arranjar como desculpa para socá-lo. Ele não esperava por um soco e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.

**Hachi:** - Isso é pela Sakura, sabe quantas noites ela chorou tentando se lembrar de algo? Você não tem noção do que nós sentimos... – as duas personalidades se uniram.

**Sai:** - Você sabe muito bem que eu precisava fazer aquilo...

**Sakura:** - A sua sorte é que eu não esqueci os momentos que passei com a família Haruno, eles estão sofrendo agora!

**Sai:** - Não me culpe, essa foi a melhor família que eu consegui pra você, feiosa...

Ela suspirou e se controlou, ainda mandaria aquele imbecil para o espaço.

**Sakura:** - Não vai haver sacrifício nenhum! – ela sorriu.

**Sai:** - O que a ambiciosa Sakura fez?

**Sakura:** - Nada demais, só lembrei de algo que minha mãe biológica me disse...

**Sai:** - Isso pertence a você – jogou para ela uma correntinha – Só estou aqui para vingar o meu irmão.

Sakura olhou para a corrente, era um porta-retrato em formato de coração, nele tinha uma foto de sua mãe e seu pai. Como sentia falta deles.

**Sakura:** - E eles, como morreram?

**Sai:** - Orochimaru matou seu pai ainda no laboratório, parece que ele conseguiu criar um anti-virus, sua mãe foi morta logo depois que deixamos a ilha...

**Sakura:** - Vou voltar para o grupo de resgate, apenas faça o que você quer fazer...

**Sai:** - E as meninas, já as viu?

**Sakura:** - Ainda não, tenho quase certeza que as verei logo...

**Sai:** - Suas amigas estão infectadas, a Temari e a Hinata!

**Sakura:** - Eu sei. Você sabe onde fica o laboratório, faça dois anti-virus pra mim!

**Sai:** - Feiosa, e quando isso acabar?

**Sakura:** - Tenho pessoas me esperando, vou voltar pra elas...

**Sai:** - Nos encontramos em duas horas... – desapareceu.

Sakura apenas assentiu, deu uma última olhada em sua casa destruída pelo tempo e no jardim que costumava a brincar com Sai, lá estavam duas cruzes de madeira branca, seus pais estavam enterrados ali. Seus olhos ficaram marejados, iria vingar todos que morreram por causa da ambição de Orochimaru.

Se despediu de seus verdadeiros pais e tomou um caminho totalmente contrário. Se tudo continuasse como ela lembrava, daria tempo de chegar ao local do sacrifício, ver Tayuya, Kin e Sasame e bolaria algo com elas, para todas pudessem sair vivas dali. Daria tempo de bolar algo com Sasuke, faria uma grande surpresa para Orochimaru, ele que aguardasse.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Os cinco continuavam a caminhar rapidamente, aquela estrada não parecia chegar a lugar nenhum e aquilo estava deixando Sasuke irritado, ainda mais por causa de Naruto que não parava de falar.

**Shikamaru:** - Naruto, cala a boca!

**Temari:** - Hei, é assim que se fala com um amigo?

**Naruto:** - Temari-san, não liga não, já estou acostumado...

Temari e Hinata se olharam, se fossem elas, a confusão estava armada.

**Hinata:** - Será que a Sakura esta bem?

**Naruto:** - Com certeza, Hinata-chan, você deveria ter mais fé nela! – sorriu.

Temari olhou de canto de olhos para o casal que vinha atrás.

**Shikamaru:** - Ele progrediu pouco tempo...

**Temari:** - Ele está interessado na Hinata? – um pouco confusa.

**Shikamaru:** - Claro, problemática, se não estivesse, pq a chamaria de Hinata-chan?

Temari não pode evitar o hábito e acabou por dar um soco no braço de Shikamaru, que riu com a reação dela.

**Temari:** - Você que é problemático, e como eu vou saber? Não sou amiga dele... – emburrada.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu, havia falhado. Prometera a seu superior nunca se apaixonar por alguém durante uma missão, mas ela já o havia ganhado. Fora que em sua opinião, ela ficava linda brava e ficou mais linda ainda quando lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Sasuke não conseguia entender, o que ela tinha que resolver com esse Sai? Afinal, ele estava ali para resgatá-la. Se já não bastasse aquela Ayane se encarregando de cuidar do seu irmão, agora Sakura decidia sumir por si mesma! Como iria cumprir sua missão, e ainda se encontrar com outro garoto? Espera um segundo, desde quando ele se importava em ter sido trocado por outro? Não... Ele não havia sido trocado pq ele não era nada dela... E desde quando ficava pensando naquelas besteiras... Tudo bem, ele tinha que assumir que ela era bonita, inteligente, se achava melhor que ele, e de uma certa maneira o irritava, mas estava gostando daquilo nela.

Naruto continuava a observar a garota ao seu lado, pq ela só gaguejava com ele? Quando eles saíssem da ilha, iria chamá-la para comer um ramen. Desde que a encontrara, sentira uma imensa vontade de conhecê-la melhor, afinal, ela parecia ser uma pessoa legal e estava sempre ao seu lado, se preocupando com ele... Fora que ela era bonita, e seus olhos eram encantadores.

Temari estava por um triz para não agredir aquele ser que estava ao seu lado, era impressão dela ou ele realmente adorava vê-la irritada? Cara mais folgado! Ainda por cima a chamava de problemática! Ele era o problemático! Ela passara todo aquele aperto por causa dele, se sentira angustiada por culpa dele, droga... Não queria tê-lo conhecido, pois sabia que o que começa no ódio terminava no amor! Tudo bem que ele era charmoso, o jeito de andar sexy... Se Sakura estivesse ali, iria falar que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Não estava apaixonada, estava interessada, se conseguissem sair vivas daquela ilha, se meteria em encrencas para que ele viesse salvá-la... Mas um cara tão lindo como ele teria namorada. Ele não iria se interessar por ela. Era como Sakura sempre dizia: "O jeito dela afastava as pessoas", a melhor coisa, era não se envolver profundamente com ele.

**Shikamaru:** - O que te deixou triste?

Droga, pq ele não podia sumir?... Não podia sumir, pois se sumisse, ela iria ficar arrasada.

**Temari:** - Não é nada demais...

**Shikamaru:** - Se quiser conversar...

**Temari:** - Não – respondeu rispidamente.

Hinata lançava olhares pelo canto de olho. Ela sempre se apaixonava fácil. Ele era apenas um agente que foi designado para lhe resgatar, que futuro aquilo teria? Fora que ao que tudo indicava, ele estava interessado na Sakura. Nessas horas a odiava, mas Sakura estava se dando bem com Sasuke, talvez se os dois ficassem juntos, Naruto olharia pra ela... Não iria ficar lutando para que ele olhasse para ela, tinha que ser ela mesma e fazer com que ele gostasse dela da maneira natural... Toda vez que o olhava, ficava corada...

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você esta bem?? – colocou a mão em sua testa.

**Hinata:** - Ano... Anoo... E-Eu to b-bem!!! – estremeceu só de ver o quanto que ele estava perto dela.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você parece estar com febre! – preocupado.

**Temari:** - Não é febre... – Hinata corou mais ainda.

Naruto olhou para Temari, depois voltou a olhar Hinata... Não tinha entendido, se aquilo não era febre, era o quê?

**Shikamaru:** - Pq você não deixa os dois resolverem isso?

**Temari:** - Odeio gente lerda... – suspirou.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oiii gente demorei pouco neh... Até que esse cap. fluiu fácil, e outro ta quase pronto, creio que em pouco tempo estarei postando o próximo, a fic ta na reta final, mais uns 3 ou 4 caps. e ela acaba... Da até um aperto no coração, mas fazer o q!!! Farei um cap. a parte para explicar certas situações como o encontro de Itachi e Ayane, a infância do Sasuke-kun, para que voes possam entender melhor o que aconteceu!! Bom vou explicar a demora, bem eu tive um blokeio no comecinho, depois foi rapidinho, ai aconteceu algo q eu ao esperava, minha beta linda, fez uma cirurgia e ficou umas duas semanas sem mexer no pc, daí entramos em provas, e agora q deu ela betou pra mim !!! Assim que ela betar os outros caps. eu vo postando... Aquele mesmo pedido de sempre, me mandem reviews, só pra saber o q estão achando, se a fic ta legal ou não... Vamos as reviews!!!

**Aiko Higurash:** - Oii!! Obrigada!! Desculpa a demora, esta ai masi um cap., espero que tenha gostado!! Obrigada pela review... Bjinhusss

**Uchiha Ayu:** - Oiieee!!! Obrigada!! Eu tb amo esse casal, é o meu favorito, se bem q eu andei me fascinando mto pro Sai e Saku ou Naru e Saku... Eu gostei dele, eu sempre achei que por trás daquela frieza, ele é bem safadinho!!! Hihihihi... Desculpa a demora, aqui segue a continuação, vou tentar ser mais rápida... Obrigada pela review... Bjinhuss...

**Raposa Vermelha:** - Olá!!! Q isso, tava mais do que na hora neh... Realmente, adna tendo mto animal nessa fic, mas eles vão diminuir agora, quase nem vão aparecer mais... Ainda vai acontecer um monte de coisa com ela, não só com ela, mas com as outras tb... Aqui esta ele!! Obrigada pela review!! Bjinhuss

**Uchiha Neko:** - Oiii!! Calma, eu vo explicar tudo direitinho ainda, o que o Sai é, já esta explicado... Ainda vou explicar com detalhes esse "encontro" entre Itachi e Ayane... Havia um motivo, que ela mesma vai contar... E ainda deixei mais algumas coisinhas no ar... Mas vou explicar direitinho... Aqui esta o cap. espero que tenha gostado dele!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Bjinhuss...

**S2 Ino-chan S2:** - Oiiii coração!!!!!! Q isso sem problema nenhum, só de receber uma review sua, me deixa super contente!!! Eu sempre quis fazer essa certa rivalidade entre os dois, acho q fica engraçadinho... Quer dizer, fica lindinhoooo!!! Qq dúvida, me pergunta, se eu puder eu ti esclareço, mas eu vo explicar com mais detalhes sobre a infância do Sasuke-kun... Ok, então eu vo esperar hein!! Obrigada pela review!! Bjinhusss...

**Saky-Moon:** - Olá!!! Obrigada… Mas eu não acho ela tão boa assim não... Particularmente eu gosto mais da outra fic minha... Olha eu fazendo propaganda... Maus... Desculpa... Obrigada por achar!! Aqui esta mais um cap. , espero que goste!!! Obrigada pela review! Bjinhusss...

**Yamanaka Ino:** - Oiiee!!! Seja bem vinda !!! Obrigada!! Ainda ta sim, daki a dois caps, eu vo falar o que vai acontecer com ela... Sério?? Q legal, nossa só de ler isso eu já fikei mto feliz!! Obrigada mesmo!! Aqui esta mais um cap., espero que goste!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Bjinhuss...

Galerinha do mal, eu vou nessa, mas volto com Most Wanted!!!

Bjinhusss

Alessandra


	9. Se Preparando para o Sacrificio!

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgata-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

Se preparando para o Sacrifício 

Sakura corria o mais rápido que podia, lembrou-se de um caminho que costumava a usar para escapar dos treinamentos de Orochimaru, ou para visitar Sasame, que na época era apenas um bebê. A mais medrosa era Kin, já Tayuya ia sempre na sua onda, não era à toa que elas sempre se mentiam em encrencas. Com certeza todas elas estariam na sala de preparação, ainda se lembrava do feitiço que daria o poder para Orochimaru controlar todos com a ajuda do vírus...

Chegou ao castelo principal em pouco tempo e pegou o atalho mais próximo para a sala de preparação.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Eles caminhavam apressadamente, estavam atentos a qualquer barulho que escutassem.

**Temari:** - Isso da arrepios...

**Shikamaru:** - Chega até ser normal sentir isso...

**Sasuke:** - Não tínhamos uma missão igual a essa ha muito tempo! – liderava o grupo.

**Naruto:** - É mesmo, chego até esquecer como é sentir o perigo bem na sua frente...

**Hinata:** - Eu não quero sentir isso... – falou baixo.

**Naruto:** - Disse algo, Hinata-chan? – a olhando.

Hinata tratou de negar rapidamente com a cabeça.

**Temari:** - Nem eu, nem a Hinata queremos sentir isso, Naruto! – séria.

Naruto ia dizer algo, mas Shikamaru o impediu.

**Shikamaru:** - Não se esqueça que estamos aqui para salvá-las, e não para colocá-las em perigo. Faça isso que você sairá, lembre-se que esta é a sua última chance de mostrar que você não faz merda o tempo todo...

**Sasuke:** - Dessa vez não conseguiremos te ajudar, dobe... Tente não colocar a Hyuuga em perigo!

**Hinata:** - É Hinata! – corrigiu.

Sasuke a olhou irritado, não gostava de ficar de intimidades com garotas. Já não bastava uma para lhe tirar do sério como a Sakura.

**Temari:** - Chega de discussões que não vão nos tirar daqui, temos que achar a Sakura e sair dessa maldita ilha...

**Hinata:** - Estou preocupada com a Sakura, sinto que algo não vai dar certo, estou com uma sensação ruim... Muito ruim... – olhou para Temari.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, vai ver você deve estar com mal estar...

Naruto não esperou pelo soco que lhe acertou em cheio no rosto.

**Temari:** - Não diga besteiras...

Shikamaru apenas sorriu, aquela garota tinha o pavio muito curto.

**Hinata:** - Naruto-k-kun... Você esta-a b-bem?? – se aproximando do garoto.

Naruto ficou quieto pro alguns instantes, até que sentiu dedos delicados o tocarem no rosto, mais precisamente onde havia recebido o soco. Ninguém além de seus avós haviam se preocupado tanto com ele, e aquela garota dos olhos lindos estava preocupada com ele, e passando uma espécie de pomada em seu rosto.

**Naruto:** - Arigatou, Hinata-chan!!

E por um impulso acabou dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto dela, no fundo esperou que ela desmaiasse, mas isso não aconteceu, ela só ficou vermelha.

**Hinata:** - Espero que não fique roxo, Narut-to-k-kun!! – sorriu.

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, você não desmaiou! Achei que você só passasse mal comigo por perto!!

**Hinata:** - Da onde você-ê tirou es-s-as idéia?? – ela ainda não sabia o que responde pra ele.

**Naruto:** - Eu percebi, afinal, você só desmaia comigo e só gagueja comigo, eu só não entendo o porquê! – a olhava de forma serena.

Temari ia se intrometer de novo, mas Shikamaru a puxou pelo braço.

**Shikamaru:** - Já não falei pra deixar eles se resolverem? – estava com uma voz de sono.

Temari ficou muito irritada.

**Temari:** - Eu não recebo ordens suas!! Da pra me largar?? – brava.

Shikamaru não a soltou, ele não precisava responder.

**Sasuke:** - Dobe, anda logo!!! – irritado.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura chegou na sala da qual ela havia escapado muitas vezes, abriu sem bater e olhou para o três vultos que estavam ali dentro. Olhando cada um, até dar um sorriso amigável.

A sala tinha apenas uma cama e um enorme espaço, com quatros mesas onde elas escreviam algo que Sakura, no momento não lembrava direito, uma enorme lousa...Tudo parecia que ainda era usado.

**Sakura:** - Voltei!!

Kin olhou assustada a garota parada na porta. Então era verdade o que haviam dito, Tayuya já sorria de um modo provocativo, essa era a Hachi com quem ela conviveu grande parte de sua infância; Sasame simplesmente correu e abraçou a jovem dos cabelos róseos.

**Tayuya:** - Sempre em cima da hora, hein, Hachi?!

**Sakura:** - Não me chamo Hachi e sim Sakura, Haruno Sakura!

**Kin:** - Negando sua verdadeira identidade?

**Sakura:** - A Hachi e a Sakura se tornaram uma pessoa só, ou seja, eu Haruno Sakura, entenderam?

**Todas:** - Não! – gota em Kin e Tayuya.

**Sakura:** - Deixa pra lá, mas entendam isso, não importa o nome que eu tenha, sempre vou ser a mesma pessoa que vocês conheceram quando pequenas. E, Sasame, você cresceu bastante! – sorrindo para Sasame.

**Kin:** - O que você esta fazendo aqui?

O silêncio pairou pôr alguns minutos. Sakura pode reparar que as três usavam vestidos, os vestidos dos quatros elementos, que se completava com Sakura. Kin usava um vestido da cor marrom, pois ela representava o elemento terra, que é a propriedade que liga e dá a forma. Tayuya usava um vestido da cor azul, água, que é a propriedade que torna as coisas mutáveis e flexíveis. Sasame usava um vestido da cor vermelha, fogo, que é a propriedade que anima e ativa. Sobrando para Sakura usar o vestido da cor verde, o ar, que é a propriedade que libera e estimula.

**Sakura:** - Terminar o que ele começou! – se referindo a Orochimaru.

**Tayuya:** - Mas sua... – foi interrompida.

**Sakura:** - Eu vou tirar vocês daqui junto comigo, não se preocupem, afinal, o baka do Sai também esta aqui!!! – sorriu.

**Todas:** - O Sai??

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Sakura precisava de tempo até que eles chegassem ao castelo principal, eles estando aqui, as quatros sairiam ilesas.

Escutaram um voz que vinha da direção da porta.

**Orochimaru:** - Ora, quem eu encontro aqui, se não é o coelhinho que fugiu... HAHAHAHAHA... – olhando bem para Sakura.

Sakura o olhou com mais raiva do que o normal, ele ainda iria pagar por ter matado seus pais.

**Orochimaru:** - Agora se arrume, Tayuya irá levar vocês ao salão de sacrifícios. As vejo em meia hora, não se atrasem! E eu realmente espero que seus amiguinhos não atrapalhem, pois se o fizerem, apenas adiantarei o fim delas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Orochimaru saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

**Sakura:** - Por acaso vocês não teriam dois antídotos com vocês teriam? – pegando sua roupa que estava esticada em cima de uma das camas que tinham por ali.

**Kin:** - Temos, mas pra que você os quer?

Sakura arrancou a blusa, a blusinha que estava usando, arrancou a saia e colocou o vestido.

Sakura: - Ele seqüestrou duas amigas minhas, filhas de pessoas importantes, e elas estão infectadas. Se elas não receberem os antídotos elas não vão sobreviver... 

A jovem dobrou as roupas e colocou dentro de sua mochila.

**Kin:** - Hachi, você esta usando tênis! E está horrível!

**Sakura:** - É mais confortável!

Sasame foi até a lousa e a empurrou, fazendo que esta deslizasse, abrindo uma outra sala.

**Sakura:** - Isso é novo pra mim!

**Tayuya:** - Ele mandou fazer a pouco tempo...

Sasame pegou dois frascos, duas seringas e colocou dentro de uma bolsa.

**Sasame:** - São as últimas, se caso outras pessoas forem infectadas, não poderemos salvá-las!

Tayuya foi até sua carteira, pegou um livro velho e de dentro tirou um papel.

**Tayuya:** - Essa é a fórmula para o antídoto, mas algo esta faltando, eu não consegui completar, creio que você conseguirá...

Sakura pegou o papel e o colocou dentro da mochila.

**Sakura:** - Vou tirar vocês daqui, eu prometo!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Temari começou a sentir calor e seus passos estavam um pouco desequilibrados. Por mais que tentasse andar em linha reta não conseguia, e isso estava fazendo com que ela ficasse mais irritada.

Shikamaru percebeu que algo estava acontecendo com a loira ao seu lado, o ritmo de seus passos tinha diminuído um pouco e ela parecia estar com dificuldade para se manter equilibrada, mas resolveu ficar quieto.

Hinata sentia suas pernas falharem, dando a impressão de ter tropeçado em algo inexistente. Quase caiu, seu corpo parecia pesar cada vez mais, estava começando a ter dificuldade em respirar. Olhou para frente e viu Temari cambalear um pouco, sua visão estava ficando turva.

**Hinata:** - Naru... – sua voz falhou.

Temari sentiu as pernas falharem, ela sabia que iria levar um tombo feio e não iria pedir ajuda. Por enquanto iria se virar sozinha, suas pernas falharam mais uma vez, mas antes de chegar a cair foi segurada pela cintura, tendo seu braço esquerdo levantado, e pousando ao redor do pescoço de Shikamaru, que não disse nada. Apenas escutou Hinata resmungar algo inaudível.

Naruto escutou seu nome e ao olhar para Hinata a viu fechar os olhos e começar a cair de frente para o chão. Sem pensar, agiu rapidamente e evitou que a Hyuuga chegasse ao chão, mas não conseguiu evitar e caiu junto com ela, protegendo-a da queda.

Sasuke escutou um barulho estranho e virou rapidamente para trás, vendo Shikamaru segurando Temari pela cintura e Naruto caido com a Hyuuga por cima. Aquilo estava estranho.

**Naruto:** - HINATA!!!

Ele sacudia a garota, mas ela não respondia.

**Shikamaru:** - Desse jeito você vai machucá-la, Naruto! – estava virado de frente para Naruto.

**Temari:** - O... O que ... aconteceu? – sentiu a cabeça rodar um pouco.

**Naruto:** - Eu escutei meu nome, e quando olhei pra ela, ela ia cair no chão!! Será que ela ta cansada?

**Shikamaru:** - Talvez elas estejam infectadas!

**Sasuke:** - Do que diabos você esta falando?

**Temari:** - Kimimaru aplicou o vírus em mim, no mínimo Kabuto também aplicou o vírus em Hinata...

Naruto pousou sua mão sobre a face delicada de Hinata.

**Naruto:** - Ela ta quente!

**Sasuke:** - Dobe, ela não vai acordar tão cedo!

**Shikamaru:** - Carrega ela, Naruto, mas tome cuidado!

Naruto pegou a Hyuuga nas costas.

Sasuke voltou a andar, liderando o grupo.

Shikamaru ajudava Temari a andar.

**Temari:** - Eu consigo andar!

**Shikamaru:** - Hai!

A loira não esperava que ele a largasse. Ela tentou andar por orgulho, mas suas pernas não estavam obedecendo. Se continuassem assim, provavelmente ela acabaria como Hinata, desmaiada e sendo carregada por alguém e isso seria humilhante, depender de alguém. Tentou de todas as maneiras não depender de ninguém.

**Shikamaru:** - Você também esta quente!

Ele sabia que ela não conseguia andar e tentar provocá-la não seria a melhor opção para ambos, voltou a ajudá-la como estava fazendo antes.

**Shikamaru:** - Eu só quero te ajudar! – falou baixo, só pra ela escutar.

Temari nada respondeu.

**Sasuke:** - Estou vendo outro castelo, estamos perto. Dobe, você consegue andar mais rápido?

**Naruto:** - Consigo!

O grupo acabou apertando mais o passo, agora o castelo se aproximava com mais rapidez. Sasuke dava cabo de alguns aldeões que apareciam, dos cachorros e lobos também, pois seus amigos estavam ocupados.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura seguia Tayuya, que as levava para o salão do sacrifício. As quatro seguiam em silêncio.

**Sasame:** - Hachi, você se lembra do feitiço?

Sakura a olhou. Infelizmente sim, com a sua memória de volta, se lembrava perfeitamente do feitiço que levaria o mundo a entrar na escuridão.

**Sakura:** - Lembro, e é Sakura! – corrigindo-a.

**Sasame:** - Hai, Sakura!

Será que seus pais aceitariam as três? Sua mãe iria ficar contente, mais três meninas para cuidar...

Entristeceu-se, como será que sua mãe estava?... Se xingou mentalmente, por algum tempo havia se esquecido completamente do estado de saúde de sua mãe.

**Tayuya:** - Seja lá o que você estiver pensando, deixe de lado, nossa hora vai chegar e se não dermos a ele o que ele quer, ele matara nós quatro!

**Sakura:** - Eu sei, e é por isso que estou aqui, para que ele não as mate!

**Kin:** - Cansei... cansei de você Hachi! E não adianta me corrigir, pois pra mim você sempre vai ser a Hachi!!! Você só pensa nessas suas amigas, a filha do presidente e a filha do empresário, você se importa mais com elas, não é?

Sakura ia dizer algo, mas Kin não permitiu.

**Kin:** - Enquanto você esteve numa das melhores famílias do Japão, sua mãe biológica foi morta na minha frente e de Tayuya. Passamos cada coisa pra proteger a Sasame, eu tenho cicatrizes Hachi, cicatrizes que não vão se curar com esse seu papinho de "eu vou salvar vocês". O que fará com a gente? Claro, se livraria de nós em dois tempos, não pense que você vai me ganhar com esse papo ridículo! Eu não caio nele, por anos acreditávamos que você ia voltar para nos tirar daqui, mas você não veio. Ele que te trouxe pra cá... – seus olhos expressavam a raiva que a garota sentia – Sabe de uma coisa, eu não ligo dele adquirir o poder e controlar tudo! Não ligo mesmo!!! Pelo menos eu não vou ter que agüentar você falando essas merdas de que vai nos salvar! Eu não preciso que você me salve Hachi, apenas salve você mesma!

**Sasame:** - Para Kin!!!

**Tayuya:** - Acabou?

Kin assentiu.

**Sakura:** - Eu só não retornei antes, porque Sai bloqueou minhas memórias. Quando um casal me achou vagando pela praia, eu não tinha mínima idéia de quem eu era, ou como eu fui para ali! Sei que vocês sofreram, mas eu também sofri...

**Kin:** - Falar sobre o que aconteceu com você, não fará diminuir a raiva que tenho de você, comigo essa história de que foi a mais sofrida, não cola com a Hachi...

**Sasame:** Parem, as duas!!! – suplicou.

**Tayuya:** - Kin, pare com essa discussão...

**Kin:** - Ta, já parei de falar...

E novamente elas ficaram em silêncio. Tayuya voltou a fazer o caminho para o salão e as outras trataram de segui-la. Faltava pouco tempo para tudo aquilo acabar, e quando Orochimaru tivesse o poder, iria se esquecer delas e deixá-las seguirem cada uma com a sua vida.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Naruto não tinha dificuldade nenhuma de levar Hinata, ela era leve e pequena.

Shikamaru sentia o corpo de Temari ir ficando pesado, ela agora dependia dele para ter equilíbrio, mas ainda conseguia andar.

**Sasuke:** - Shikamaru, esta tudo bem ai?

**Shikamaru:** - Ela ta bem, mas já não posso dizer sobre a Hyuuga...

**Sasuke:** - Estamos chegando perto do castelo. Naruto, ta tudo bem com a Hyuuga?

Naruto parou de admirar um pouco a garota que estava em suas costas, com o rosto deitado delicadamente sobre seu ombro..

**Naruto:** - Acho que sim...

Temari não sentiu firmeza nas palavras de Naruto, sinal que Hinata estava piorando.

**Temari:** - Temos que achar a Sakura... Rápido... Antes que algo de ruim aconteça com a Hinata...

**Shikamaru:** - Estamos perto dela já, daqui a pouco iremos nos deparar com ela...

Eles se encontravam em um jardim que estava morto e tinha uma fonte que não funcionava. Esse castelo ainda se encontrava intacto, parecia ser utilizado. Sem refletir muito sobre o castelo, caminharam para a porta. Sasuke tomava todo o cuidado, empurrou a grande porta, fazendo barulho. Entrou primeiro e os outros esperaram na porta. Podia-se ouvir vários tiros, não demorou muito para escutarem a voz de Sasuke dizendo que estava tudo limpo, e assim eles adentraram no castelo.

Era um salão comum, com móveis destruídos, corpos de lobos e aldeões no chão. Continuaram a seguir em direção à outra sala, mas pararam ao escutar uma voz, que saia de duas caixas de som no alto do castelo, fazendo com que a voz ecoasse pelo salão.

**Orochimaru:** _- Sejam bem vindos, meus caros convidados, estão prestes a presenciar a minha vitória, pois ao atravessarem essa porta que esta diante de vocês, serão testemunhas do nascimento do rei do mundo, e para que vocês não me atrapalhem, minhas mais novas pupilas vão tomar conta de vocês, não é meninas?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

Hinata abriu os olhos assustada, Naruto tratou de colocá-la no chão, e ao fazer isso, a garota puxou a arma que estava nas costas e apontou para a cabeça do loiro. Temari empurrou Shikamaru para o lado, puxou sua arma que estava nas costas, e apontou para a cabeça de Shikamaru.

Nenhum deles reagiu ao que estava acontecendo. Naruto encarava Hinata assustado, ao olhar para os olhos dela, os viu vermelho escuro e sem brilho nenhum. Shikamaru percebeu isso também em Temari.

**Orochimaru:** _- Sabia que podia contar com vocês, tragam eles até mim para que assistam de perto o fim do mundo. Se forem bonzinhos, deixo vocês fazerem parte da minha elite de proteção pessoal, já que cada um de vocês acabou com pessoas preciosas. Se não quiserem obedecer, matem! Não demorem!_

Sasuke não tinha como reagir, qualquer movimento dele e Shikamaru e Naruto morreriam na hora. O jeito era continuar em frente. Abriu a porta e fez uma força enorme, pois além de pesada, ela estava arrastando no chão.

Ao abrir a porta, que acabou dando em uma sacada que mostrava outro salão, Sasuke ficou no meio, se apoiando no parapeito da sacada. Shikamaru ficou do lado direito com Temari atrás dele com a arma apontada para sua cabeça; Naruto estava do lado esquerdo e Hinata estava na mesma posição que Temari. Eles perceberam que tinha um circulo grande no chão que parecia ser feito com tinta preta, quatro círculos feitos com cores diferentes, e também tinha velas para tudo quanto é lado. Podia-se ver um cara dos cabelos compridos no meio do circulo.

**Orochimaru:** - Fiquem quietos, estão apenas como visitantes! E claro, não atrapalhem para que eu consiga ter o controle total! Preciso das representantes de cada elemento! Entrem meninas!!!

Uma porta se abriu e por ela passaram quatro garotas, cada uma com vestidos de uma cor.

Sasuke conseguiu reconhecer Sakura pela cor do cabelo, mas não entendeu o que ela estava fazendo ali.

**Naruto:** - O traidor que Kabuto falou, era na verdade a Sakura-chan...

Sasuke e Shikamaru olharam para Naruto assustados. Não haviam entendido direito, como Sakura era uma traidora?

Cada uma assumiu o circulo correspondente com a cor do seu vestido...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oieee!!!

Volteiiii!!!

Maus pela demora, o cap. Já estava pronto, mas minha beta teve problemas como semana de provas , mas enfim, ele esta aki, freskinhu e pronto para ser digerido...

Dentro de alguns dias eu venho com mais um cap. de Most Wanted.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado doc ap.

Vamos as reviews que a partir desse cap, eu irei responder por e-mai, então esse sera o último cap. que eu vo responder por e-mail, então não estranhem se verem um e-mail de konohasisters() yahho(ponto)com(ponto)br, ser um e-mail meu, e não vai ter nenhum vírus.

Vamos as reviews!!!!

**Uchiha Ayu** Oiee!!! Obrigado por ler!!! Muito obrigada, vamos dizer que seria a inner dela a outra personalidade... Obrigada!!! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação!! Não posso esquecer, eles são o casal que eu mais amo no manga e no anime... Fã eterna de Sasuke e Sakura !!! Bjinhuss

**Uchiha Neko** Oiii!!! Obrigada, elas nem são tão boas assim, mas se vc gosta, quem sou eu pra discutir neh !!! Não poderia esquecer daquela fic, ela é a minha predileta, vou atualizar ela logo, só mais alguns dias, aguarde só mais um poukinho tah!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhusss

**Sayuri-Sama:** Flááááááááá!!! Nossa vc me deixou uma review!!! Q lindaaaa, mto obrigada amoreee, apesar de vc não gostar de Naruto... A Cami é fogo... Saudades coração!!! Bjinhusss

**Neme:** Olá!!!! Q bom que vc reapareceu, já estava sentindo falta!!! Hihihi... Menina q loucura!! Tadinha, podia ter dividido os caps. para ler, não precisava ler tudo de uma vez... Espero que não tenha dormido na aula, apesar que eu tb sou assim, não consigo parar de ler algo sabendo que tem mais um cap., ainda mais qdo a história é legal, fiquei contente agora!!! Obrigada, elas realmente são demais!!! Espero que não tenha sumido hein!!! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjinhusss

**S2 Ino-chan S2** Oiee coraçãoo!!! Td bem?? Ai q legal, fico contente, afinal vc é minha leitora número um neh, esta sempre comentando nas minhas fics!!! Desculpa, devia ter deixado mais simples, mas eu nunca consigo fazer isso, acho q tenho q melhorar mais... Sério, nossa q bom, eu sempre quis dar uma outra personalidade pra Sakura, mas se bem que agora, as duas personalidades se tornaram uma só... Tadinho do Naruto, é realmente é lerdinho, mas já mostrou alguns interesses na Hinatinha, não vai demorar muito pra ele perceber o que sente em relação a ela... Sinto muito, mas ela ta indo mais longe do q eu podia imaginar, mas pretendo dar um final lindoo!! Q bom q vc gosta dela, eu fico feliz com isso!!! Espero q tenha gostado coração!!! Bjinhusss

**Marina:** Oiiiii!!! Seja Bem vinda!!!! Obrigada!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap., maus pela demora!!! Pode me perguntar qq coisa, eu te explico!! Bjinhusss

**Nara Carool:** Olá!!! Ai q fofu, então vc contou mta horas, pq eu sei q demorei mto, eu preciso melhorar meus prazos, sempre demoro, mas não é pq eu kero, é sempre a vontade da natureza... huahua... Desculpa pela demora de novo!!! Estou indo aos poucos com eles, eu sei q focalizei mais na Sakura, agradeço por vc me falar, vou me concentrar mais nos outros, apesar q esse cap. mostrou um pouco mais eles!! Obrigada pelo toke!!! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjinhusss

**Mokona Kuramae:** - Oiiee!!! Obrigada, aqui esta a continuação dela, espero q goste!! Se acha?? Ai q bom!!! Então somos duas, eu amo esses casais!!! É involuntário, acabo dando detalhes demais nas coisas, eu acho q fica moh chato isso... Não, mas antes de começar a fic, eu procurei saber sobre as armas, eu tenho os links delas, para pessoal dar uma olhadinha em como são as armas, mas daí eu pensei que seria mto exagero fazer isso, afinal não sempre todos que iram olhar os links, daí eu achei melhor só cita-las e descrever o máximo possível delas... Bjinhusss

**thais uchiha** Olá!! Obrigada!! Aqui esta a continuação, espero q tenha gostado!!! Bjinhuss

**Haine Uzumaki** Oiii!!! Obrigada!!! Aqui esta a continuação, espero q tenha gostado!!! Bjinhu

Bom pessoal é isso, nos vemos em Most Wanted!!!

E deixem reviews!!!

Pra eu saber o q vcs estão achando!!!

Bjinhuss nas buchechas de todos!!!

Alesssandra

**  
**

**  
**


	10. O Fim do Mundo!

**Resumo:** (UA) Três garotas importantes são seqüestradas, três agentes especiais são chamados para resgatá-las, mas o que eles não contavam é que tudo fosse complicado.

**O Fim do Mundo**

Elas assumiram suas posições e Orochimaru ficou no meio delas. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer, tudo iria se acabar. Os garotos já podiam ver o caos que o mundo viraria, o sangue de milhares de pessoas inocente rolando pelas ruas, uns matando aos outros e Orochimaru dominando o mundo com seu vírus que até agora eles não sabiam como reverter. Não restava mais esperança.

Assim a cerimônia começou, as quatro garotas pronunciavam o feitiço em uma língua totalmente desconhecida. As vozes estavam em conjunto, fazendo uma harmonia celestial, não tinham como explicar aquela cena.

As garotas levantaram as mãos, deixando-as esticadas na direção de Orochimaru, virando as palmas uma de frente para outra, deixando um espaço, criando uma esfera de energia. Elas iam empurrando essas esferas na direção de Orochimaru.

Enquanto as esferas deslizavam para o futuro soberano do mundo, elas cortaram os pulsos, fazendo com que as gotas de sangue caíssem e dava continuidade á conjuração.

Assim que as gotas de sangue tocaram o chão, o desenho que estava neste começou dar choques, e os choques foram tão intensos que as expulsaram do circulo, e as quatros esferas que flutuavam diante de Orochimaru, despejaram eletricidade, fazendo com que este se contorcesse.

Tanto Temari como Hinata, caíram inconscientes. Naruto e Shikamaru foram ajudá-las. Sasuke olhava espantado, nunca em sua vida tinha visto algo assim.

Após alguns minutos tudo acabou, Orochimaru caiu de costas ao chão, mas dentro do circulo. A única coisa que se podia ouvir naquele momento era sua risada histérica.

As garotas pareciam estar desacordadas e Sasuke não entendia mais nada. Orochimaru havia conseguido o que queria! Esse era o fim do mundo! Tudo estava perdido!!! O mundo iria cair nas trevas, ele já podia ver o sofrimento das pessoas!

As risadas cessaram. Sakura conseguiu se sentar, Sasame, Tayuya e Kin fizeram o mesmo.

**Kin:** - O que aconteceu de errado? – ela ainda podia sentir a eletricidade correr pelo seu corpo.

**Sasame:** - Vamos morrer!! – começou a chorar.

**Orochimaru:** - Uma de vocês sabia o segredo! Quem?? – gritou.

**Tayuya:** - Que segredo? – ela havia ido pra perto de Sasame.

**Orochimaru:** - UMA DE VOCÊS SABIA COMO IMPEDIR QUE O FEITIÇO DESSE CERTO, EU QUERO SABER QUEM SABIA!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** - Você conseguiu o que queria!

**Kin:** - Não, algo deu errado, não era pra sermos expulsas!

**Tayuya:** - Fizemos tudo certo! Até mesmo a Sakura falou o encantamento correto, não errou uma palavra!

**Orochimaru:** - O sangue...

Elas ficaram quietas, mas Sasuke entendeu. Era para aquilo que Sakura pediu para fazerem o pacto de sangue, não porque era uma promessa idiota, mas pelo o que ele tinha entendido, o sangue delas precisava ser puro, sem nenhum tipo de contado com outro sangue.

Orochimaru agiu rápido demais, acabou pegando Sasame e apontava uma arma na cabeça dela.

**Orochimaru:** - Alguém sabia do sangue! Se vocês não falarem quem, eu a mato! – a cada palavra, ele aperta mais o cano da arma na cabeça da garota que chorava desesperadamente.

Kin ia reagir, mas Sakura a impediu.

**Kin:** - Ele vai matá-la! Eu vou assumir a culpa, cuida dela, Hachi!

**Sakura:** - Iie! – a jovem percebeu um vulto perto das pilastras do salão.

**Kin:** - Ta ficando louca? Temos que fazer algo!

**Orochimaru: - **Ela vai morrer agora, foi opção de...

**Sakura:** - Era o meu sangue que estava contaminado! – ela estava de pé.

Kin ficou chocada. Tayuya de alguma maneira sabia que Sakura tinha uma carta na manga, Sasame ainda chorava.

**Orochimaru:** - Pra outra sala, ou eu mato essa daqui!

**Sasuke: **- Sakura!!

A jovem o olhou. Sentiu um carinho pelo Uchiha, lembrou da primeira vez que o viu, no dia do enterro dos pais dele... Ele não tinha mais o olhar perdido que apresentava naquele dia...

"_Flash Back_

_Sakura não sabia o real motivo de Ayane querer levá-la a algum lugar num dia tão chuvoso e frio._

_**Sakura**_ _- Aya, pra onde estamos indo?_

_**Ayane:**__ - Vou te contar uma história... – falava enquanto dirigia o carro pra algum lugar – Mas antes deixe-me ver se você pegou o que falei pra você pegar!_

_**Sakura:**__ - Peguei, sim, minha mãe me deu essa capa rosa, mas não vamos ficar na chuva, né?_

_**Ayane: **__-__Só um pouco, posso te contar a história?_

_Sakura apenas assentiu._

_**Ayane:**__- Quando eu era pequena, um pouco antes de decidir seguir a carreira de policial, eu conheci um jovem, bonito, charmoso, porém frio e distante. Não sei o que dizer, algo me chamou a atenção nele. Um dia quando você crescer, acho que você vai entender... Bom, continuando, tive a oportunidade de treinar com ele. Não foi fácil acompanhar o ritmo dele, mas consegui e sempre o admirei. Nessa mesma época conheci o Genma, nós tornamos uma equipe e sempre estávamos juntos, tanto ele quanto Genma sempre me protegiam..._

_**Sakura:**__ - Nee, Aya, você estava em perigo? Papai disse que eu não poderia fazer parte da policia, é muito violento pra mim!_

_Ayane riu._

_**Ayane:**__ - Típico do seu pai, quando você crescer você vai lembrar disso. Mas voltando, um tempo se passou e acho que você se lembra do Genma?_

_**Sakura:**__ - O rapaz do palito, que foi conversar com o papai?_

_**Ayane:**__ - Ele mesmo. Aquele dia tínhamos decidido de nos casarmos..._

_**Sakura:**__ - Espera, você não disse sobre um jovem que você admirava?_

_**Ayane:**__ - Vou dar nomes. Itachi foi o jovem que eu admirava. Bom, eu gostava bastante dele, mas Genma me fez perceber que eu não fazia parte dos planos deles. Foi ai que me envolvi com o Genma e tempos depois decidimos casar e infelizmente Genma morreu em uma missão... – ela suspirou – De fato, eu achei tudo estranho, naquela hora nada fez sentido, mas agora tudo se encaixa. Tempos depois comecei a observá-lo mais... Foi ai que comecei a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça... Eu juro que tentei chegar a tempo, mas não consegui..._

_**Sakura:**__ - Aya, o que aconteceu?_

_**Ayane:**__ - Esse rapaz acabou por colocar um fim na sua própria família... Matou os pais, eu não sei como, mas quem ficou vivo foi o irmão mais novo, que hoje vai ver seus pais serem enterrados e saber que quem os matou foi seu irmão mais velho..._

_**Sakura:**__ - Tadinho dele! Precisamos consolá-lo!_

_Ayane sorriu tristemente para a pequena Sakura que estava ao seu lado._

_**Ayane:**__ - Temos que ajudá-lo... Eu jurava que ia fazer sol hoje... -olhando para o céu._

_**Sakura:**__ - O céu esta chorando, Aya, pessoas boas morreram e uma criança ficou..._

_**Ayane:**__ - Hoje nós vamos ficar ao lado dele, pois creio que ele estará sozinho, e não terá muita gente!_

_Sakura apenas assentiu._

_Quando chegaram ao local onde os pais de Sasuke estavam sendo velados, o que se podia ver era que tudo tinha sido planejado para um dia de sol e estava uma chuva. Ayane colocou uma capa azul e Sakura colocou sua capa rosa. A garota estendeu sua mão para Ayane, pois não podiam se perder. Elas se aproximavam das poucas pessoas que tinham por ali, se aproximaram de um garotinho com a cabeça baixa. _

_Ayane pegou o guarda-chuva que segurava, abriu e entregou para Sasuke que aceitou sem olhar para ela. A jovem parou bem ao lado dele, procurou o braço dele e pegou sua mão._

_O pequeno garoto estranhou a mulher do anel vermelho pegar em sua mão e lhe dar um guarda-chuva. Estava reconfortando ele, mas ele não conseguia agradecer, as gotas de chuvas se juntavam as poucas lágrimas que o pequeno deixava escapar dos olhos. De fato ele havia chorado bastante._

_Ao lado da garota de capa azul, tinha uma outra pessoa do mesmo tamanho que ele que segurava a outra mão da garota. Essa outra pessoa só podia ser menina, pois estava com uma capa rosa. Ele a olhou por curiosidade e ela fez o mesmo, os dois se encararam por um curto tempo e ele pode ver os olhos verdes dela e alguns fios rosas... Sakura notou o olhar perdido do garoto, um olhar triste, aquele olhar que fez seu coração contrair em pequenas dores, a fazendo chorar._

_Logo após o enterro, Ayane levou o garoto até a casa de um tio que ficara responsável pelo pequeno. Os tios esperavam na porta, Ayane soltou as mãos do garoto, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Sakura fez o mesmo que Ayane cumprimentaram os tios e o deixaram ali..._

_Fim do Flash Back"_

**Sakura:** - Não se intrometa, tire elas daqui!

Sakura foi na frente. Orochimaru ia atrás arrastando com ele a pequena garota. A jovem dos cabelos rosas não sabia o que fazer, a vida de Sasame estava em risco e não podia deixar que ela morresse assim.

Tudo o que se pode escutar foram seis tiros consecutivos e pode se ver quatro pessoas indo de encontro ao chão. Os orbes de Sakura se dilataram, ela não estava acreditando no que via! O corpo de Sasame caia na sua frente... No mínimo ela havia reagido contra Orochimaru, e entrou na frente de Sakura, que apenas assistia o corpo da garota cair. Um pouco atrás se podia ver o corpo de Orochimaru também caído.

**Sakura:** - Iie!!!!!!!!!!! Sasame... – a jovem estava segurando a cabeça de Sasame na altura do seu coração.

**Sasame:** - Ele ia atirar... Em você...

**Sakura:** - Não precisava me defender, Sai iria matá-lo, ele iria nos proteger!

Sasame sorriu.

**Sasame:** - Se cuide, Hachi... – deixou o rosto cair, fechando os olhos vagarosamente.

**Sakura:** - SASAME!!!

Ela apertou a jovem contra si, desejou que a garota abrisse os olhos e mostrasse que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira. Tayuya talvez pudesse ajudá-la cuidar de Sasame, mas ao olhar para a direção onde a ruiva se encontraria a encontrou deitada, assim como Kin.

**Sakura:** - Tayuya!!! Kin!!!

Ela escutou passos e uma risada histérica.

**Sai:** - Ele atirou nelas, não deu tempo para matá-lo antes, ele ainda está vivo...

Sakura colocou o corpo de Sasame calmamente no chão, levantou e estendeu a mão para Sai.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sasuke acabou por achar uma escada.

Temari tinha despertado, assim como Hinata. As duas andavam com a ajuda dos meninos.

**Temari:** - A Sakura... – a sua voz morreu.

**Shikamaru:** - Temos que ir...

Hinata não estava conseguindo raciocinar, estava tudo confuso. Os cinco desciam as escadas com alguma dificuldade...

**Sakura:** - Me da a arma, Sai!

Sai entregou sua própria arma para ela, que pegou de uma forma agressiva. Ainda podia se ouvir as risadas de Orochimaru. Ele tinha levado apenas um tiro em cada ombro e um na barriga, mas ela não se contentou com aquilo.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura! – se aproximava dela.

Sakura não perdeu tempo e mirou na cabeça de Orochimaru.

**Sakura:** - Que você vá pro inferno, seu monstro!! – deu dois tiros consecutivos.

Temari não acreditava no que via, Hinata apenas enxergava vultos.

**Sakura:** - Isso foi por elas... – jogou a arma longe.

Sasuke tinha parado ao ver o que ela ia fazer. Ao olhar as duas garotas que estavam mais próximas, percebeu que uma estava respirando.

**Sasuke:** - Ela ainda esta respirando! – ajudou a morena a sentar.

Sakura veio mais rápido que pode.

**Sakura:** - Kin, a Sasame e a Tayuya... Eu vou salvar você! – lágrimas rolavam pela sua face.

Kin sorriu, sempre soubera que a outra era tão boba.

**Kin:** - Salve você mesma...

**Sakura:** - Eu...

**Kin:** - Eu não quero ser salva por você. Eu te odeio! Hachi ou Sakura... – ela tossiu, que respingou sangue nas veste de Sasuke – Ou seja quem for você...

**Sai:** - Eu achei que ao menos morrendo, você fosse um pouco mais agradável... A feiosa não fez por mal... Afinal, não era o que você dizia para Tayuya? – tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Ela riu. Ele estava certo, mas quando havia perdido as esperanças na garota do cabelo rosa? Só lembrava das discussões constantes com Tayuya sobre esse assunto...

**Kin:** - Te odeio, seu imbecil... Por ter feito tudo isso... – ela voltou a tossir sangue.

**Sakura:** - Não fale, Kin. Eu fiz um curso, tenho um kit médico, vou cuidar de você, vamos sair dessa!!!

**Kin:** - Me recuso a ser salva...

Sasuke sentiu a cabeça de Kin pender para lado do seu peito. Ele podia ver que ela já não respirava mais.

**Sakura:** - Kin...

**Sai:** - Feiosa, você esqueceu que as suas outras amigas logo se encontraram com a Kin, caso você não aplique os antídotos nelas? – não exibia mais o sorriso.

**Sakura:** - Baka!

A jovem dos cabelos rosa correu até a mochila que tinha caído, abriu rapidamente e pegou as seringas já com os antídotos e foi para perto de Temari e Hinata. Aplicou o antídoto no pescoço de cada uma.

Sasuke olhava para o rapaz que estava encarando ele. De fato ele não estava gostando de ser encarado.

**Sakura:** - É tão bom ver vocês vivas! Pelo menos isso de bom, não façam muito esforço, ta?!

A jovem nem esperou pela resposta e se levantou, estava bolando um plano.

**Sakura:** - Você andou pela ilha. Tem mais uma pessoa aqui, você sabe como esta?

Sai a olhou.

**Sai:** - Acho melhor vocês darem o fora daqui!

**Sakura:** - Eu não vou perder mais ninguém, vou voltar até a Aya. Não precisa vir ninguém comigo, apenas tire eles daqui...

Sai ia discutir com Sakura, mas não pode, pois o chão tremeu e os que se encontravam em pé se desequilibraram e caíram no chão.

**Sai:** - Ela esta quase morta... Saia daqui, isto tudo ira pelos ares nos próximos 10 minutos...

**Sakura:** - Você esta mentindo! Aya não iria morrer... – todos tinham se levantado.

**Sai:** - Feiosa, o cara esta morto! Posso dizer que a morte dele não foi nenhum um pouco bonito, dava pra sentir a raiva que ela tinha dele! Só que ela também não escapou ilesa disso. Da última vez que eu a vi, ela tinha um buraco na barriga, a essa altura ela esta morta...

**Sasuke:** - Então, os dois estão mortos...

**Shikamaru:** - Precisamos sair daqui! Sasuke, nós ainda estamos em uma missão...

**Sakura:** - Como vamos sair daqui? – olhou para Sai.

**Sai:** - Feiosa eu não sei no que esta pensando, mas não conte comigo para retirar eles daqui!

Sasuke ia arrebentar a cara do rapaz, mas foi segurado por Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Você não o encontrou, ne?!

Sai nada respondeu.

**Sakura:** - Minha mãe disse que tinha um lugar onde Orochimaru não podia pisar. Esta embaixo da minha antiga casa... Talvez você o encontre lá...

Sai não perdeu tempo, simplesmente saiu correndo em direção a uma parede e virou, mostrando que ele sabia de uma passagem secreta.

**Naruto:** - Juro que eu pensei que o retardado ia bater na parede, até torci para que isso acontecesse...

Sakura riu.

**Shikamaru:** - Como vamos sair daqui? O único guia que tínhamos sumiu por causa de alguém...

**Sakura:** - Ele não é o único que conhece essa ilha. Meninas, vocês estão bem?

Temari estava ao lado de Shikamaru.

**Temari:** - Vamos dizer que eu vou sobreviver...

Hinata era a única que ainda se encontrava sentada, até Naruto estava de pé ao lado dela.

**Hinata:** - Ano... Como eu cheguei até aqui?

**Naruto:** - Eu te carreguei no colo!

Hinata teve um pequeno desmaio, e Naruto se abaixou para cuidar dela.

Os quatros esqueceram do casal.

**Sasuke:** - Estamos sem comunicação com a base...

**Shikamaru:** - Tudo tinha que ser tão complicado...

**Temari:** - Porque elas te chamavam de Hachi? Kabuto disse para o Naruto que você era a traidora...

**Sakura:** - Você sabe que eu sou adotada. Eu nasci nessa ilha, meus pais eram cientistas que foram mortos pelo Orochimaru que tinha um plano perfeito para dominar o mundo. Porém, acontece que ele subestimou a minha mãe... Posso ser uma traidora, afinal, eu tenho esse vírus no sangue, um vírus ao qual o meu sistema aceitou perfeitamente e que não faz mal a mim e nem a ninguém que tenha contato comigo, e no qual não tem um antídoto que possa retirá-lo do sistema, assim como eu fiz com o de vocês. Se olhar por esse lado, eu sou uma traidora...

**Sasuke:** - Era para impedir que desse certo, não era?

**Shikamaru:** - Do que vocês esta falando?

**Sasuke:** - O pacto, era apenas uma desculpa para conseguir um pouco do meu sangue...

A jovem suspirou.

**Sakura:** - O feitiço dependia exclusivamente dos portadores do vírus, e esse sangue tinha que ser puro. É eu usei um pouco do seu sangue, pois a partir do momento que os nossos sangue entraram em contato, o feitiço não daria mais certo...

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos.

**Sasuke:** - Você tem duas personalidades!

Temari acabou por agredir fisicamente Sasuke, com um tapa no braço.

**Sakura:** - Isso já foi resolvido, afinal foi obra do Sai!

**Shikamaru:** - Aquele garoto estava procurando por quem?

**Sakura:** - O irmão. Ele ficou sobre as mãos de Orochimaru por muito tempo, eu só sei que ele era usado como cobaia. Se o Sai não o encontrou na ilha, ele só poderia estar embaixo da minha casa... As pessoas que lutavam contra o domínio de Orochimaru e morriam, eram enterradas lá... Orochimaru não podia alcançá-las lá e assim teriam um descanso eterno...

**Sasuke:** - Temos que sair dessa maldita ilha...

Hinata tinha a certeza que não veria mais ninguém, nem seus pais, sua irmã, seu primo, sua casa...

Temari pensou nos irmãos, não teria mais tempo para brigar com eles, escutar seus pais reclamarem, sua casa...

**Sakura:** - Tem um lugar onde costumávamos guardar barcos, deve ter algum em bom estado possamos usar!

**Shikamaru:** - Fica longe?

Ela sorriu.

**Sakura:** - Um pouco... – ao ver a cara de desanimo de todos – Mas eu conheço uns atalhos!

**Temari:** - Às vezes eu te odeio Sakura!

**Sasuke:** - Então, vamos...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oi gente!!!

Maus, essa demora ta virando hábito, mas eu travei mesmo no meio do cap., não sabia como continuar, mas fui iluminada por algo e num estalo eu consegui terminar, era para ter postado ano passado, mas minha beta ficou de graça (Miyo ti amu tah), mentira ela ficou ocupada e nem betou pra mim, mas eu perdôo ela!!! Espero q tenham gsotado, acho q tem mais dois caps. E ai encerro a fic, juro que não achei q ela ia ser tão longa, Bom vou ficando por aqui!!! Deixem reviews!!! E nãoe squieçam de deixar os e-mails, para que eu possa responder a review!!!

**Pinheiro Raíra** – Oiee!! Flor vc não me mandou o seu e-mail, mas esta ai a continuação, espero q goste!!! Bjuss

Bjinhuss

Até a próxima atualização


End file.
